A Twist of Events
by NightStalker22
Summary: HP/Twilight;Harry ends up in Azkaban after an unexpected event, Voldy helps him and he moves to Forks only to return to England later on, Can he convince Edward to go with him? Does he want to? some HP/FG, eventual HP/EC slash, language, dark fic Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**_A Twist Of Events_**

_**Author** : NightStalker22 _

_**Disclaimer** : __I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, nor Twilight and it's characters, I just play with them and twist them to my will, I'm not making any money from this 'my twisted story.'_

_**Crossover** : __Harry / Twilight_

_**Pairings** : __Some Harry / Fenrir.__Eventual Harry / Edward, because I think both is hot. Emmett / Rosalie. Alice / Jasper. Carlisle / Esme. Bella / Jacob._

_**Warnings** : __Very AU for both Harry Potter and Twilight__.__ Dark Harry; because I like him that way. Slight Insanity or possibly more, Rape, Angst, Violence, Death, Torture, OOC'ness, Slash, Humour, Character bashing in both worlds. Just so you know, I'm not all that familiar with Twilight, my knowledge firstly came from Fan Fiction, but then I decided to read the books but haven't managed to finish the first one yet. My characters will be very different from canon and the main things you may come across; but to be honest I like it that way. A lot of the crossovers I have come across are good but they are very similar to each other, but I still like them don't get me wrong, I just wanted something different, so I thought I would give it a try, I do hope you like it even with all these differences, but if not I guess I can't help that, and all I can say is press the back button and don't read. This will start near the end of Harry's 3rd year, and it will go into AU from then on. Voldemort is alive, and helps Harry, because I just love Voldemort and can't have him against Harry in my fics. This chapter has rape so if you want to skip that part just don't read between the 'markers' so to speak._

_**Summary** : __Harry is in his 3rd year at Hogwarts, and after finding Sirius to be innocent he is looking forward to moving into a place with him after the year is over, but what he didn't realize was just how insane Sirius really was until it was too late. Now thrown into Azkaban, he starts to understand to a certain extent what it was like for Sirius. But forgiveness doesn't come that easily for Harry, he still hates Sirius and the rest of the Wizarding world for what they did to him no matter how much understanding there is. Voldemort comes to his rescue with a chance for Harry to get his revenge, and offers his help to see it happen, with some sacrifices of course. Harry accepts and moves to Forks, knowing that he was destined for more than a life in prison, and after his first year and the encounter he had with spirit Voldemort he started to question what he was being told by Dumbledore and everyone else in his life, he wanted more and he knew who could give it to him but didn't know how to go about getting it, then after meeting the young Tom in his second year, he knew they had a lot in common, and a certain familiarity. So the Wizarding world thinks he is either dead or with Voldemort. Whilst there he learns what he needs to know about magic and what is happening in the Wizarding world through the link between himself and Voldemort, whilst staying undercover in Forks. With plans up his sleeves that will not only shock the Wizards that betrayed him but also rock the belief's of certain Forks residents._

_I know I shouldn't be starting another Fic, but I couldn't get this one out of my head. I will still be continuing; The Meaning of Family though._

* * *

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Parseltongue"_

Chapter 1

The Freedom of Actions

* * *

Harry was running through the Forbidden Forest, he was chasing the werewolf Remus Lupin and the animagus Sirius Black. He needed to help his Godfather, he didn't want to lose him now that he'd found him. He didn't know how he was going to do it, all he knew was that he needed to.

He could hear the growls in the night and made to hurry up and ran faster. He heard a whimper and knew he was close, just before reaching the clearing he knew them to be in, he stopped and looked down to the ground, spotting some rocks, he picked up a few of the larger ones he could find and slowly walked into the little clearing.

Remus stood towering over the dog animagus, with his claws raised ready to strike.

Pitching his arm back, Harry threw one of the rocks and hit the back of the werewolf's head.

Once the werewolf turned to look at him he realized he had no means of escape, he saw at the corner of his eye Sirius stalk around the werewolf and to Remus' side, he knew Sirius was going to attack the werewolf and took a slow step backwards out of the way knowing there was nothing he could do.

He was frozen to the spot as he watched as if it was all happening in slow motion as Remus turned to his right and Sirius jump onto the werewolf and both went rolling down the slope further into the forest. He couldn't move even if he wanted to.

After what felt like a lifetime, but was probably only a few minutes he saw a large black mass coming towards him, and with a yelp he was barrelled over a large black back and taken off down into the forest. It happened so fast he couldn't help but feel slightly dizzy, watching as the ground moved fast beneath him whilst being bounced around, he held on as tight as he could without hurting Sirius. Before he knew it he was thrown off and landed on his backside with a thud, looking around himself and the animagus he noticed they were deeper in the forest now and he couldn't hear a sound apart from Sirius' panting breath next to him.

Feeling something wet on his cheek he looked to his right and looked directly into blue eyes. He checked the dog over for any injuries and could only find a few claw marks on his left ribs but they didn't look too bad, with a few cuts on his face. Laughing in relief he wrapped his arms around the dog, Sirius knocking him on his back stood over him and started licking his face enthusiastically. Harry felt the fur under his hands change to clothes and looked up to see his Godfather looking at him deeply. Sirius started licking his face again, and Harry laughed with uncertainty this time. Not knowing what his Godfather was doing.

"Sirius what are you doing?" Harry asked after being licked on the face and neck.

"Nothing Harry, just relax." replied Sirius, moving his hands up Harry's arms and pinning his hands to the ground above his head.

"Sirius?" Harry was starting to feel rather uncomfortable now.

"Shh," was his answer.

Harry was shocked to notice the large bulge in between Sirius' legs when his Godfather moved himself above Harry's shivering form, pinning him more firmly to the ground so he couldn't move. Even if Sirius had been in Azkaban for so many years Harry found that he was still much bigger and stronger than himself, sure he could give up a fight but he knew somewhere deep down it was pointless, but he wasn't going to give up.

"Sirius please stop whatever your doing." Harry tried, feeling his Godfather rub his right leg against his groin.

"Harry, be quiet, Remus might hear us, and he won't care what were doing, he'll attack the both of us, and we don't want that do we?"

Harry didn't know what to think or _do_ so he just replied with a quiet, "no," and worst of all he couldn't reach his wand that was in his pocket.

"Good, now just relax."

But Harry couldn't relax, he started to struggle, and he found the more he did so the angrier it made Sirius, but he didn't care he needed this to stop before it got any further. He tried to roll Sirius off him but he couldn't get the strength he needed, so when Sirius attached his lips onto his own he was so shocked he stopped moving for a moment, and that was all Sirius needed to push his tongue between Harry's lips, when he felt the tongue push it's way into his mouth forcefully, he did the only thing he could do, he bit down - hard.

"You want to play rough then?" Sirius asked whilst slipping Harry's wand out from his pocket.

"Sirius please stop this," Harry tried again, "we can get you help!"

"Harry if you can't be quiet, I will have to make you." Sirius said pointing the wand at harry.

Harry could feel his heart beating so hard it felt like it was trying to escape his chest. He couldn't believe this was happening, his own Godfather was attacking him, granted they didn't really know each other that well and he knew Sirius would've had some problems after so long in Azkaban, but he didn't know it would be this bad. He couldn't believe he had his own wand pointed at him, by someone he should've been able to trust no less. He couldn't think how he was going to get out of this.

"I don't need help Harry," Sirius said, as if what he was doing wasn't wrong in any way, "it's been so long for me Harry!" Sirius exclaimed, "and besides, I saved you from the werewolf, so you owe me Harry." Sirius tried to purr, but it came off more like a growl.

"Please Sirius, I can pay you back in any other way but this," Harry tried desperately.

"No Harry, you look good to me, and do you know how long it's been since I've had anything this good?" Sirius asked.

"Yes Sirius I do, but there are other things we can give each other." Harry said, trying to think of something fast, before Sirius could start moving faster and stopping this conversation.

As if reading his thoughts, or maybe just realising he was taking too long in getting what he wanted, Sirius waved Harry's wand in the direction of Harry's arms, and Harry felt an invisible force tie itself around his wrists and attach them to the ground, now having his hands free, Sirius pushed himself off Harry just enough to be able to grab Harry's kicking legs and pull them roughly apart, placing his leg heavily on his left leg he cast the same charm on his right ankle that he had used on his wrists, "stop struggling, Harry," he said then placed the charm on his left ankle.

"Sirius, please let me go." Harry panted, still struggling against the tight bonds keeping him in place.

"I couldv'e just immobilised you Harry, but I wanted to feel you move beneath me," Sirius stated, gently running a hand over his cheek, "but I could change my mind if your going to be too difficult." Sirius whispered, before placing a soft kiss to Harry's lips.

It felt so good, it had been too long since he had the pleasure of anothers soft lips pressed against his own, he needed this, he wanted this, hell he even graved it so strongly he could taste it. It was driving him crazy, he felt somewhat like a starved dog. That thought had him laughing insanely to himself. He wasn't far off on that point he supposed.

Harry was struggling against his restraints, and now he was also struggling to breathe, he didn't know what to do, he was stuck. Pinned beneath a mad man, magically tied to the ground, not in a position to get his wand, and starting to wonder if it would be such a bad thing to cry out for Remus in hopes that he would come, and probably die a painful death at the hands of the werewolf.

He felt Sirius unzip his jeans, as he still struggled to get free for some much needed air. Finally managing to break free of the invading mouth he gulped the air into his lungs, just when he was sure he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

**_0o0o0o0o_**

Sirius not caring much that the lips where abruptly removed from his own, he put more of his concentration on his task of getting what he wanted, with no more patience for this little game, he pushed Harry's legs together and pulled his jeans down to his ankles and started to fondle Harry's limp cock, "come on Harry you know you want this, so why don't you make things easier for both of us, that way it won't hurt you as much as it will if you don't relax." Sirius said, still fondling him, Harry knew it was his attempt to make him hard. What he didn't know was why Sirius even bothered when he was going to rape him anyway, _'maybe Sirius was trying to justify his actions by making it seem like I want it? Or maybe it was just part of his sick little game?'_ Harry didn't know but he really didn't care either, he just wanted Sirius to stop touching him an let him go.

"Sirius please, this isn't the way it was meant to be." he said more to himself than Sirius. He had realised he couldn't get out of the bonds no matter how hard he tried because the more he struggled the tighter they became, he hated himself for being so useless, and getting himself into this mess in the first place, but he didn't think he needed to be on guard here at school like he did when he was at his relatives, or with Sirius of all people, he guessed he was wrong on both counts. He thought that maybe Remus would've heard them and came to his 'rescue' but it hadn't happened yet, and he wasn't sure if that would have been a good thing anyway.

Sirius grabbed his legs and pulled them open as far as he could to give himself the best access, and without much pause or warning he rammed his large member into him, not stopping until he was fully embedded.

Knowing what was about to happen Harry braced himself for the pain as best he could, closing his eyes tightly, and trying his hardest not to scream, whilst trying to concentrate on his breathing in an attempt to relax himself. He couldn't help the whimper that escaped him.

Laying there helpless and at the mercy of his Godfather, Harry could do nothing else but keep his eyes closed, gritting his teeth to keep quiet, concentrating on his breathing, and not moving, trying to stay as relaxed as possible through the pain that was racing up his spine with every sharp thrust, knowing that if he tensed just a little it would make it ten times worse, he thought he was use to the abuse from his uncle but this was something much worse, and not only because it was someone else he was suppose to be able to trust betraying him, but because it was his last hope of having someone free him from his relatives. Trying with all his will not to think of that, he couldn't prevent his tears from leaking out of his tightly closed eyes, he just wanted a chance to have someone there for him no matter what and now that was gone. At that moment he promised himself never to trust anyone no matter who they where, or being too weak and allowing this to happen again.

With those thoughts, he fixed his resolve and started to let his mind wander to the dark familiar place he always went to when things got too much at his relatives. Trying to ignore what was happening to him.

"Your so tight..." Sirius practically hummed, "you know you like this don't you Harry, why don't you open your eyes and look at me?" Sirius asked, whilst penetrating the tight hole wrapped around his hard member, using the blood as lubrication.

Harry ignored Sirius' voice and tried to keep his concentration on his breathing.

"Maybe I should make myself clearer, open your eyes Harry, I want to see your beautiful eyes when I come inside you." Sirius said firmly.

Feeling sick, Harry opened his eyes and looked blankly past Sirius' head and up into the little bits of the sky he could see through the top of the trees, trying to imagine himself on his broom and flying free amongst the twinkling stars, he loved flying, but now that was tainted with the thought of his beloved broom being the Firebolt Sirius had given him, but at that moment he didn't much care for that, just the thought of flying free was enough to keep himself from breaking down, from really seeing and feeling the motion of Sirius' harshly thrusting body.

"That's better." Sirius panted, and with one last harder thrust Harry could feel the hot liquid of Sirius entering his battered body without his permission.

It made him feel sick and the hate he was suddenly feeling he couldn't suppress.

_**0o0o0o0o0o**_

Sirius finally stopped moving and after a short moment of trying to catch his breath he removed himself from Harry's body.

Harry hissed in pain as Sirius yanked himself from his body before he felt the binds that were holding him in place be removed, gathering his strength Harry slowly raised his back off the ground with his hands braced behind him holding him a sitting position trying to keep as much of his weight off his sore and bloodied backside, he watched as Sirius zipped up his pants and took a seat in front of him.

"See, Harry that wasn't so bad now was it?" Sirius asked sincerely, and Harry hated the way he made it sound as if it was nothing and what had happened was a natural part of life, it just made the anger he was feeling much more palpable. He was so sick of being used and abused and it was time he put a stop to it all. No more would he put up with everyone else's bullshit.

Harry watched as Sirius grabbed the wand that had ended up on the ground behind him somehow and waved them in the direction of Harry's limbs, finally freeing them of the ropes that had started to cut into his skin from all his struggling, before throwing the wand back to Harry.

Harry rubbed at his wrists, when his wand landed in front of his feet he looked up at Sirius to see that the man was staring at the sky with a look of contentment on his face, Harry figured he must trust that he would be safe after Harry had his wand back obviously thinking Harry wouldn't do anything for revenge, _'not that Sirius probably thought what he did warranted revenge' _Harry thought bitterly narrowing his eyes at the man. _'Well I will just have to show him how wrong he was, no matter the consequences, I don't care anymore, and besides it was self defence.'  
_

Harry picked up his wand, and ignoring the pain in his body stood, pulled his pants up, and zipped them. Racking his brain of what curse he should use to end the life of the man before him. He decided that he couldn't think of anything other than the one he had learned about from his nightmarish visions the Dementor's brought on; of his parents death whenever he was around them, he didn't know if he would succeed in his attempt, but after feeling the blood from his arse running down his legs under his jeans he decided he didn't really care, as far as he was concerned it was self defense and worth the try.

Pointing his wand to the man before him, he shouted the words to end the Bastard's life for good _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The green light of the spell shot from his wand, feeling the wonderful thrill from deep in his core and vibrate it's way through his body and towards the surface leaving an exquisite tingling sensation in his skin with a mix of intense power and pleasure, Harry watched the curse as if in slow motion, and although it was not as powerful as it could have been it was still enough to end Sirius' life once it connected with the intended target, the curse hit Sirius in the chest killing the deranged man instantly, a look of surprise forever etched on his face.

Just as he was coming down from his curse induced high, he heard a rustle behind him. Spinning on his heels with his wand pointed in front of him ready to fire a stunner if it was Remus, even if he didn't know if the spell would do anything, he saw to his relief Snape and his two best friends standing there with a look of horror on their faces.

"HARRY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Hermione screamed.

"He attacked me, I was just defending myself." Harry panted.

"Miss Granger go and get Professor Dumbledore immediately." Snape ordered, not taking his narrowed eyes off Harry's.

"Harry what did you do that for?" Ron asked accusingly pointing towards Sirius' still form laying on the ground, his already pale freckled face looking more pale in the moonlight shining through the forest.

_'He looks as if he's going to be sick'_ Harry mused.

"I told you he attacked me -"

"What do you mean, he attacked you? I don't like the man but even I could see he was just sitting there doing nothing." Snape snarled.

"Professor?" Harry paused not really wanting to share this peice of information but knowing he had no choice if he wanted to save himself, "he r.. raped me." Harry stuttered quietly.

This time it was Ron's turn to scream, "WHAT!"

Harry's eyes darted to Ron's face for a moment, and he could see the disbelief on his face not knowing if it was there because he couldn't believe what he was hearing or if he just didn't believe Harry, _'knowing Ron it was probably the latter'_, before looking back at Snape, "he raped me Sir, he didn't think he was doing anything wrong and I got my wand back and defended myself." Harry rambled weakly, his body was really starting to hurt and he needed to mend himself soon before he passed out from blood loss.

"Mr Potter, what is going on here?" Dumbledore asked once he arrived to where they were gathered, Hermione and Professor McGonagall not far behind him, they were all looking at Harry in horror, as if the world had stopped spinning and it was all his fault.

"Sir, Sirius... he..." Harry took a deep breath before he continued, "he raped me, he wouldn't let me go."

They all looked at him as if he was crazy, _'maybe I am, but why are they looking at me as if I'm lying, sure it looks bad, but he did have the proof if they needed it.'_

"I need to get to the hospital wing to stop the bleeding -" the last thing Harry heard was the gasps behind the headmaster before _his_ world stopped spinning and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it, please review and tell me what you think, the next chapter will be up shortly as I have already finished it. Thank you and take care :)**


	2. Chapter 2, Trials and Tribulations

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

-------------------------------

Chapter 2

Trials and Tribulations

* * *

Harry woke with a dull ache in his body. He was laying on his back, and could feel a softness underneath him and a warmth he hadn't felt in the forest before he passed out, _'I must be in the hospital wing.'_ He realised.

He could hear a faint murmur of voices somewhere to his right and slowly opened his eyes into slits to see if he could make out who it was, but without his glasses on he wasn't having very much luck.

He strained his ears to make out what they were saying and only got snippets of the conversation.

"Minister, we must at least wait until he has awoken, before he can be removed from Hogwarts." the man sighed, Harry recognised with relief that it was Dumbledore.

"This better not be your way of escaping what must be done, Dumbledore?!" The man who Harry rightly assumed was the Minister, fumed.

"Of course not Cornelius, what Mr Potter did was inexcusable, even if Sirius was a criminal, all I am saying is that with his injuries, Mr Potter needs to be kept in here until he has awoken." Dumbledore explained calmly.

Deciding he had heard enough, Harry groaned softly pretending to have just woken up and pulled himself slowly into a sitting position, wincing when a painful throb went up his spine from his backside, not needing anymore reminders of what had happened to him the night before. _'Or at least I think it was last night, for all I know I've been out for days.'_ He reasoned with himself. It was already depressing enough as it was with the memories he had about it all.

Looking over at the large group, Harry spotted the Minister and three wizards standing behind him, _'they must be Aurors,'_ Harry thought with a feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach. He knew this wasn't a good sign. _'It looks like I'm going to end up in Azkaban if that's anything to go by.'_ He thought with a shudder, looking from the Minister, to the Aurors and back again.

"Now that your finally awake Mr Potter, you will be coming with me and my Aurors to be placed in a holding cell at the Ministry, until your trial." the Minister said with poorly concealed glee.

"Sir?" Harry said wide eyed, looking to Dumbledore, pleading silently.

"I'm sorry Harry, but there's nothing I can do." Dumbledore answered calmly. Too calmly as far as Harry was concerned.

"But Sir? Surely you believe me?" pleaded Harry.

"Even if I did, like I said; there's nothing I can do." he replied.

Now Harry was really starting to worry, he thought they would believe him and that Dumbledore would be able to help him, he couldn't believe they were standing there looking at him like some cure they had created that had gone horribly wrong. They were betraying him, they were suppose to be his friends, his adopted family, and they were _betraying_ him, _'everyone turns on me eventually I guess, my relatives, Sirius, and now my so called friends, family and even Headmaster.'_

He turned from Dumbledore's calm twinkling blue eyes, passing by Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Snape standing beside him, to his friends and the rest of the Weasley's, even Professor Lupin was there looking worn. He could see a mix of expressions upon the surrounding faces of who he thought would be there for him; disappointment, betrayal, and a smug one from Snape, _'they were suppose to stand by me,_ _I guess I was wrong.'_

"But what about my injuries? I didn't do them on my own!" Harry growled. His anger getting the best of him. _'I don't think that will go in my favour, but there's nothing or no-one getting me out of this by the looks of it.'_ He raged to himself.

"For all we know, you were sick enough to let what happened with your Godfather, happen willingly, before killing him in shame and guilt, and to hide what you did, not expecting us to catch you in the act." Snape sneered at the wide eyed teen. As shocked as Harry was with that statement, he knew they had obviously discussed it while he was unconscious and already found him guilty, condemning him to Azkaban.

"Enough of this!" the Minister barked, making several around him jump, "Aurors bind him and prepare for his transportation to the Ministry where he will be placed in a holding cell." the Minister ordered.

The Auror's nodded then walked over to Harry, all three of them at once casting a binding charm on his wrists, bringing them together in his lap and making him lean harder on his bruised backside and aggravating the bruises still on his wrists. _'Obviously they didn't see the point of healing my bruises and only saw fit to give me a potion for healing my open wounds in and around my arse.'_ He thought with a wince.

Feeling the same depression of helplessness and worthlessness he did every summer, Harry was dragged from the hospital bed he was sitting on with an Auror holding each arm tightly and one walking behind him as they made their way to the Minister.

Grinning like a fool, at least in Harry's opinion, the Minister smugly turned around and left the hospital wing, the Aurors following behind him. Harry shot a look at who he thought where friends and family seeing most of them turn away when he caught their eyes, well at least the ones who weren't already looking away. _'Cowards, can't even look at who they are betraying as I'm dragged away.'_ He thought bitterly.

Moving through the halls of his once home passing the stares of many students, everyone not caring that he was in pain and the motion of walking making it worse or that he was still in the same clothes as the night before and all dirty, well most of them wouldn't know all of that but the ones who did, didn't give a shit. _'I'm dirty in more ways than one, not that I wasn't before, but even more so now.'_

He sneered at the gawking crowd, not caring anymore what they thought about him. _'They obviously want to parade me through the school, so why not add more to the show, giving them all something more to gossip about, besides they're all nothings and no-ones to me anyway, and I will get my revenge one day no matter what, even if I don't know how yet,'_ He thought with a quiet chuckle to himself, _'if I was going to go crazy in Azkaban I might as well get a head start now, but then again I think I might have already been slightly off my rocker anyway,'_ receiving strange looks from the students, making his chuckles become louder, _'so judgemental, and how ironic is it that I'm laughing like a mad man, just like Sirius when he got arrested, the same man I killed.'_ he laughed harder at that, he couldn't help feeling a bit crazy.

* * *

Harry was chained to a cold hard chair in the middle of the large trial room. The Minister and his idiots sitting on the platform in front of him, a bunch of other people circled him on the sides of the room. The Aurors were standing next to him on either sides, wands drawn just in case. _'What do they think I'm going to do, run away?'_ he snorted. He hated this, he didn't want to go to Azkaban, but what could he do, he was just a thirteen year old. He saw on his right sitting in one of the rows of seats, the Weasley's, Granger, Lupin and Dumbledore, sitting there staring at him with anger fueled hatred, _'and to think I trusted them.'_

"Today, we are gathered here in the Wizangamots trial room, on the 4th of June 1994 for the trial of Harry James Potter aged thirteen, previous student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for the murder of one: Sirius Black, committed by one: Harry James Potter. I am Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge," he paused, looking smugly down at Harry, "how do you plead?"

"Guilty, by way of self defence." he answered quickly before anyone could interrupt.

"Yes, well that's your opinion and seeing as your the only witness to that fact, _and_ your the one on trial, forgive us for not believing in your word." the Minister was practically smirking. _'I really hate that man.'_

"Because you are underage and have no-one speaking in your name, you will not be able to be given Veritaserum," he smiled.

Harry could feel his anger rising inside him like a snake ready to strike._ 'One day, somehow, I'm going to wipe that smile of your face if it's the last thing I do, the same goes for the rest of the dim-witted fools.'_ Harry thought to himself.

"The evidence from the witnesses," he paused, looking through a small pile of papers on the bench in front of him, finding the one he wanted he continued, "Mr Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger, and Professor Severus Snape place you at the scene of the crime, with them witnessing the murder. And the evidence from your wand shows you using the Unforgivable curse of instant death, 'Avada Kedavra!'" there was a collective gasp from the spectators whom didn't know the entire story that echoed off the walls in the silent room. And Harry just knew he was doomed, he couldn't prove his innocence, apart from taking the truth serum, which apparently wasn't allowed.

Harry said nothing, staring blankly at the smug Minister, knowing there was nothing he could say or do that was going to change the outcome in the slightest. And having the Minister know the same thing made the bitter taste in his mouth even harder to swallow.

"Do you have any comments?" the Minister asked in what Harry figured was his way of appearing serious when all he wanted to do was grin like a maniac.

Harry remained quiet. _'Really what could I say that was going to make a difference?'  
_

After waiting a long quiet minute in a poor attempt to make the bogus trial seem more fair than it actually was, as if it was giving Harry a chance at attempting to defend himself, the Minister spoke.

"I, Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge, find Harry James Potter guilty for the murder of Sirius Black, and sentence him to life in Azkaban on this day of June 4th 1994." He announced smugly making Harry feel sick, and not just from the way he said that and the look on his face, but also from the prospect of being in prison. _'That smile looks like it's not going to fit on his face for much longer if he keeps grinning like that.'_ Harry snorted, imagining himself wiping it off his face and a look of horror taking it's place.

He knew he was going to what would be his own personal hell, but it wasn't much different to what his life already was, it would just be in a different way, what with those Dementor's hovering around feeding off of him.

"Aurors take him away!" The Aurors standing next to him nodded and unchained his arms and legs with a wave of their wands then binding them once more with a charm. Giving one last look to his betrayers he smirked, his eyes glowing an eerie emerald as he was pushed towards the stairs at the back of the room that led to a door which would take him through a corridor and back to the same holding cell he had been in before his trial and since leaving Hogwarts.

As he passed them he hissed in a deadly voice, loud enough for them to hear him almost slipping into Parseltongue in his anger, "you'll regret this!"

All except for Dumbledore stared at him in horror. Dumbledore shook his head in disappointment.

The Aurors pushed him none too gently down the stairs and through the door. They walked down a cold corridor to where his cell was.

Harry listened to their footsteps, as the sound bounced off the walls then disappeared down the corridor and into the darkness. The solemn atmosphere made him feel as if he was walking to his execution and their footsteps was the beating rhythm of his dying heart._ 'Which probably wasn't that far from the truth, I can't imagine me surviving Azkaban.'_

"We will be back before nightfall to take you to Azkaban," one Auror stated before shoving Harry roughly into the small room and slamming the door behind them.

Stumbling forward Harry couldn't catch his balance in time, hissing in pain as he landed on his elbows, also knocking his face on the hard floor, breaking his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

With a groan he carefully rolled himself onto his side, taking his glasses off and putting them in his tattered robe pocket. He hated this room, it was cold, grey and stony, and he knew Azkaban wasn't going to be any better.

_'Am I suppose to be grateful he told me that. I wonder what happened to Hedwig, Hopefully she got away when she saw what happened to me before they got a chance to capture her, and hopefully she took my trunk with her.'_ He had cast a counterweight charm on it as soon as he read about it to make it easier for him to drag up the stairs at the Dursley's.

He was woken up by the door banging open forcefully by the three Aurors, _'probably hoping I was standing behind it.'_ He thought with a sneer. He didn't realise he had dozed off, _'it couldn't have been for too long.'_ he mused.

"Mr Potter, stand and take hold of this port-key." A brown haired Auror ordered gruffly.

Grunting, Harry slowly got to his feet and walked over to where they where waiting in the doorway holding what looked like a long black fluffy thing from this distance with his blurry vision.

He stopped in front of them and grabbed what he could now see was a black sock.

Before he knew it there was a tugging feeling as though he was being hooked like a fish behind his naval, pulling him in a swirl of colours before dumping him at the other end. He came to a stop with such a force that it knocked his legs from under him, he quickly put his hands in front of himself and landed on his hands and knees, but still managed to twist his left wrist as he ended up putting to much of his weight on it as he crashed heavily to the grass.

The Aurors, who landed on their feet looked down at him and laughed.

Sneering, he got to his feet once more, "pricks," he grunted under his breath.

Now that he was standing, Harry looked around himself and saw they were standing on a large grassy area at the edge of the sea, behind him was a small shack with the light of a few torches seeping through the window making the land outside it glow invitingly.

There were a few more Aurors sitting inside, drinking and playing a game of exploding snap on a table between them. _'They must be really bored and have nothing better to do but play a game of shot for shot exploding snap.'_

"Get in." A blond Auror said grabbing his arm and pushing him towards a boat he didn't notice was there previously, it looked like it wouldn't survive the journey in the crashing waves of the sea. _'The wonders of magic.'_ He sighed.

Getting into the rickety wooden boat, Harry was pushed harshly into a seat, which was more like a small wooden box stuck to the floor of the boat. _'I'm really getting sick of these Aurors manhandling me.'_

The boat moved with a sudden jerk and Harry still having his hands bound behind him had to quickly catch himself with his legs before he fell backwards and off the make-shift seat.

The sun was almost completely set, casting the sky in a fiery variety of purples, oranges, and yellows, the stars starting to become brighter as twilight approached quickly. There was a cold wind, made worse by the movement of the boat as it blowed over Harry and ruffled his hair. He shivered as the sea sprayed it's mist of salt water into his face, he could taste it whenever he had to lick his dry lips.

He looked at the Aurors and found them to be perfectly content. _'Typical, charming themselves and not the prisoner too.'_

Half an hour later, and Harry guessed it would've been a lot longer if the boat wasn't charmed to go faster, they came to a sudden stop at a rocky cliff face. Harry could tell even with his bad eye-sight that the entire island had a high and jagged cliff edge surrounding it, dropping to the dangerous sea below and framing the large square prison in the middle.

The Aurors cast a stilling charm on the boat so it wouldn't get caught from a crashing wave and smash it into the rocks. The boat was sitting still next to a wooden plank that led the way to a torch-lit tunnel.

Grabbing one arm each, they more or less dragged Harry from the boat and onto the walkway. The Auror in front was navigating their way through the twists, turns and stairs of the tunnle. Taking them deeper in and higher up as they slowly made their way closer to Harry's hell.

They eventually stopped at a set of high and thick wooden doors. Harry could practically feel the island humming with magic much the same way he did at Hogwarts. The brown haired Auror muttered something under his breath and the doors slowly slid open, revealing a small cobbled path that cut between the grass that circled the tall straight prison, reminding Harry, for some reason of a soldier standing at attention.

As soon as they stepped inside Azkaban, Harry felt the cold presence of the Dementor's washing over him, he was very thankful they weren't coming any closer. The Auror signed a piece of parchment that was sitting on the edge of an open window in the stone wall to his left before handing it to the Auror sitting behind it in a small stone office.

They guided Harry deeper into the prison and up an endless amount of stairs, they passed numerous floors as they climed the prison. _'They must be taking me somewhere near where Sirius was where the most dangerous convicts go and more Dementors roam.'_ he thought with a shiver.

The stone halls glowed a soft golden from the reflecting torches that lined the walls as if trying to make it look warm and inviting, giving false hope and a sense of security. _'They have a long way to go if that's what their trying to do.'_

Turning right from the top of the stairs, they made their way down another hall lined with cells on both sides and stopped in front of a barred iron door which guarded an empty cell at the end of the hallway. To his right, across from what looked to be his home for the next however long, Harry saw a slightly skinny silver haired man sitting in the back corner of the cell, almost fully covered by the shadows, and even from his sitting position Harry could tell he would be very tall when standing.

The Aurors pushed Harry into the cell and waved a wand in the direction of his wrists, finally releasing him from the binds. Harry brought them in front of him rubbing them again. He turned around only to be met with a solid punch to the stomach by one of the men.

Grunting Harry doubled over wrapping his arms around his aching stomach, only to be met with an upper cut to his chin, knocking him onto his back _and_ hitting his elbows again as he tried to break his fall.

Laughing the Aurors slammed the door closed and placed several charms on it.

He was sprawled on the cold hard floor of his prison cell that he would now be calling home for who knows how long. "Don't worry, I never forget a face." Harry rasped.

He heard the Aurors laughter fade as they walked back down the hall the way they had come.

Harry managed to pull himself to his knees and crawled to his right back corner of his cell, falling on his very old stained and tattered bed that didn't even have a pillow, _'but at least it has a thin blanket.'_

Looking around he noticed a medium sized hole in the other back corner, but nothing else. _'That must be my toilet, at least it's hidden in the shadows.'_ He thought looking at it in disgust.

"Welcome to Azkaban, kid!" a deep voice rasped from the darkness across his cell.

"Thanks!" replied Harry sarcastically.

"How old are you?" the voice asked.

"What does that matter? I'm in here for life anyway and would rather not be reminded of how long that's going to be." Harry answered tiredly. _'I'm so exhausted and that blow to the head didn't help.'_

A deep raspy chuckle echoed in the darkness vibrating through Harry's weak body, making it tingle pleasantly, "I just wanna know!" stated the man.

"I'll be fourteen at the end of next month," answered Harry. Someone cackled insanely from somewhere down the hall to his right, the sound echoing around the cells once more. Albeit not as pleasantly.

"What's your name, kid?" the deep voice asked. _'What's with all the questions.'_

"It's not kid, so you can stop calling me that," he paused, debating on if he should answer or not; after all most if not all were Voldemort's Death Eaters. But then again they would find out eventually anyway, shrugging the shoulder he wasn't resting on he answered, "Harry Potter!"

There was silence for a long time and all that could be heard in the darkness was the faint sound of raspy breaths being taken.

The silence was interrupted by a voice down the hall that matched the cackle from earlier, "ooh, baby Potter landed himself in Azkaban with all the crazy criminals - " the mock cooing voice was interrupted by the rattled breathing and chill of the Dementors before the inhabitants of each cell including himself, erupted into varying tones of screaming. Trapped in their own nightmarish hell-induced minds. Although most of them didn't seem as effected as Harry seemingly to be somewhat used to it.

Harry was clutching the sides of his head in pain as the yells of his father and the screams of his mother, followed by a man's spine chilling cold laugh echoed in his head and bounced off the inside of his skull; only to repeat itself again and again and again, feeding the Dementors till their non-existing hearts content.

He was sinking deeper and deeper into his own mind and into the memory of his parents deaths, their yells and screams becoming louder and louder the deeper he went making him forget where he was as the icy chill surrounded him, seeping deeper into his soul.

_"Lily, it's him, take Harry and go! It's him! Run! Go! I'll hold him off - " a flash of green light and a thud later the man's voice stopped abruptly. _

_There was a scream, the sound of running, a door slam and loud cackling laughter. Little Harry could hear the man following them upstairs._

_The man reached the second floor, walked to the only closed door and blasted it off it's hinges. A woman stood in front of a crib._

_"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please not Harry! I'll do anything - "_

_"Stand aside - stand aside you silly girl - "_

_"Please not Harry," she pleaded again._

_Losing his patience the man yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" the woman dropped to the floor, dead._

_The man walked over to the crib and looked down at the baby sitting in it looking up into the man's eyes. Green meeting blood red._

_"So your the boy, who's suppose to destroy me?" he looked at the boy curiously, "Well, I can't let that happen, 'Avada Kedavra!'" the man snarled pointing his wand at the small boys head. The green curse sped towards the boy. Hitting him directly in the forehead and splitting his head open in the shape of a lightning bolt, the boy screamed, before the curse rebounded hitting the surprised man in the chest. The man screamed in agony, and before the small boy's eyes he turned to nothing more than a black soul floating where the man once stood. _

_Zooming out the window quickly after leaving his smoking robe and wand behind on the floor where they fell._

The memory repeated itself a few times before changing into the nightmare of his abuse from his uncle. Then to the nightmare of what got him there in the first place, his rape from Sirius, _'I guess I was wrong, this was much worse than his life already was.'_ He thought in between memories when he had a brief spot of lucidity, but with the last memory repeating itself in his head it was just too much for his battered mind, body and soul to bear as everything around him went black, and Harry passed out once more.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think! Reviews would be very much appreciated! The next chapter will be out soon. Take care. :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3, Azkaban

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers, readers and everyone else who has put this story in favourites, and alerts. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

_~Parseltongue~_

**********************

Chapter 3

Azkaban

* * *

Harry sat on his bed waiting for the Auror to bring his daily meal of stale bread and a tankard of water. He had been in Azkaban he knew, for almost a year now, he just didn't know exactly how long because only Fenrir kept track of the months, and found that he got fed somewhat more here then he did when he was at the Dursley's, well at least in the way of it being once a day instead of a few fuller meals a week, but even so he had lost a lot of weight. He had also succumbed to the madness of the place and joined his fellow friends into the embrace of insanity. _'But maybe not quite as bad as some yet.'_ He thought as he listened to Trix singing and giggling to herself further down the damp stone hall.

The Dementors still effected him like they did when he first arrived only now it had gotten worse in what it did to his weak and emaciated body, now, after they would leave their area of the prison he would wake up with the shakes and sit there for what felt like a lifetime trembling and just staring of into space at the wall opposite his bed as the images played over constantly in his head before his body would calm down, and trying in vain to get warm all the while. They still showed his dark and depressing memories before they knocked him out cold, but sometimes they showed him random memories from out of nowhere, even if they weren't really all that bad, _'but if it wasn't for Fenrir or the rest of them talking to me to bring me slowly out of my shakes, plus my hungry desire for revenge, I would've offed myself ages ago with my broken glasses. Which still amazed me that the idiots didn't check to see if I had anything sharp and dangerous on me,'_ so now, even though he was as mad as a hatter due to the fact that his mind had practically cracked, he was still depressed, and hoped they would all get out of there so he could get his sweet revenge on the fuck-wits that did this to him. _'The Dementors may make my soul shiver from deep inside, but that will be nothing compared to what I want to see happen to the rest of the wizarding world who betrayed me, not to mention my disgusting muggle relatives that had always made me hate muggles, and see them for what they really are, even if I didn't know they where called muggles at that time. Going to their schools and being ignored even with all my bruises, even by the police I sometimes went past in the shops and streets as they ignored me, because I was the naughty abnormal freak of Surrey and deserved what I got according to them, and my relatives will get whats coming to them.'_ He thought shivering with unrestrained desire.

The door opened and the Auror placed his meal on the floor before closing it again. They didn't bother him as much now, and he figured it was because they were scared of him. Not to mention Fenrir. Which he found hilarious._'It must be because I just stare at them with an insane smirk from where ever I've landed after they've had their fun with me, humming my favourite tune softly, and Fenrir's threatening growls at them.'_ Harry chuckled. _'Now they try to avoid me like the plague, then again with the conditions I live in, it wouldn't surprise me if I did end up with the plague.'_

He crawled along the hard dirty floor and picked up his bread and dipped it in his water, if only to make it not so hard to eat. It was much the same as Hagrid's rock cake, _'maybe he liked the food in here so much and decided to make his own.'_ Harry mused.

He took a gulp of his water to wash down the bread, looking around on his walls as he continued to eat and drink, he read the lyric's of a song he had written there using the thick grime as ink. He had written it there after a Dementor brought back flashes of a particular memory, and this one seem to stick with him after it was over, urging him to write it down, he went over it everyday so it wouldn't eventually disappear. He remembered the vision of when he was young and peeking through his cupboard door to watch the movie Dudley had been allowed to watch when they were seven, ever since then he liked Freddie Krueger, _'even if it is a muggle movie, they have to get something right sometime.'_ He thought with a disgusted sneer. He couldn't stop himself, he started to sing low and eerily in his raspy voice.

"Oneeee - twooo, Freddie'sss comiiing for yooou, threeee - fourrrr, better lock your doorrrr, fiveee - sixxx, grab your crucifixxx, seeven - eight, gonna stay up laaate, nineee - tennnn, neverrr sleeeep agaiiinnn." He continued to sing and eventually, as always, Bellatrix, who he had nicknamed Trix for short and she seemed to like that, started to hum along with him. He didn't have the heart to tell her it was from a muggle movie, _'she thinks I made it up.'_ He thought, _'hey wait a sec, maybe I could make my own up,'_ suddenly stopping his singing.

"Hey... where's my music gone?" Trix sulked.

"Hang on... your a genius Trix, you gave me an idea and now I'm thinking!" Harry replied distractedly.

"Did I?" she cooed, "don't think too hard, or you'll make yourself more insane than you already are." she giggled.

"Hey Fenrir?" He had figured his song out and wanted to hear his opinion. _'I hope he likes it.'_

"Yes Pup?"

"Tell me what you think of this," he attempted to clear his throat, but it didn't do much, shrugging he began to sing again if he could call it that, "Ooone - twooo, Harrrry'sss comiiiing for yoooou, threeeee - fourrrr, better charm yourrrr doorrrrr, fiveeee - sixxxx, prepaare yourrrr jiiiinx, seeeven - eight, try not to hesitatee, nineee - tennn, I'm gonna do it againnn..." he paused and waited.. and waited.. for a response. _'The silence is killing me.'_

Harry was about to tell them all to go shove it up their arses when a deep raspy chuckle shut him up.

"Oh Pup!" Fenrir chuckled some more, making Harry scowl.

"I didn't think it was _that_ bad," he snarled.

"Neither did I Harry," Trix cooed to him like she always did and making him feel a little bit better, but he wanted to know what Fenrir thought.

"At least someone liked it!" he huffed.

"I didn't say I didn't like it, or that it was bad!" Fenrir defended himself.

"But you didn't say you like it, or that it was good either." Harry pointed out.

"True, but I do like it!" Fenrir soothed.

Harry's face broke out into a happy smile, "really?!"

"Really!"

"Aww, thanks Fenrir, your the best," Harry said happily.

Rolling his eyes at Harry's crazy mood swings, Fenrir said smugly, "I know."

Chuckling, Harry started to hum his song, Trix going along with him again. _'I know it was pretty lame, but I still like it,'_ he thought, _'lame__...__ what a weird word, lame__...__ lame__...__ oh I got it.'_ And like a candle flickering, another song began to form in his head.

He stopped humming ignoring Trix's whine, "hey Fenrir, I got another one, wanna hear it?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Merlin help us," Fenrir muttered playfully, loud enough for Harry to hear whilst looking to the roof of his cell with his hands apart and palms facing upwards, "Sure Pup, go ahead." he said looking back at Harry with a grin.

"OK" Harry said choosing to ignore Fenrir's little display, "laaame, laaame go awaaay, come again another daaay..." he faded out, chuckling insanely, Knowing Fenrir would know the muggle song he had changed.

"Okay, maybe you should stop now," Fenrir laughed the sound more like a bark than an actual laugh, "not that I mind," he added just in case. Making Harry chuckle more.

"I'm gonna write these on my wall," he announced, standing he walked slowly to his back wall and started to add his new songs, singing all the while along with his back up hummer.

***

Later that day found Harry sitting in front of his door facing Fenrir's cell, the silver haired man was doing the same in his cell only facing Harry. "I'm so bored," Harry groaned, "what month do you think it is Fenrir?"

"It's mid June," he growled slightly, "and when we get out of here, I'm gonna get you drunk and have my wicked way with you, Pup!" His growl gradually becoming louder. He was feeling quite randy at the moment and having such a delicious looking teen sitting in front of him wasn't helping, "then you won't be bored."

"You don't have to get me drunk to do that, Fenrir" he smirked, "but I have always wondered what it would be like to get plastered!"

"There's a first for everything, and I'm gonna be your first for a lot of things Pup." Fenrir stated possessively.

Harry grinned, "I'll hold you to that," he paused grin fading as he suddenly realised something, "what makes you so sure were gonna get out Fenrir?" he asked curiously.

"The Dark Lord will return, and when he does, he'll break us out." he answered confidently. He frowned when Harry bowed his head, sagging his shoulders, "what's wrong Pup?"

Looking back up at Fenrir, he shrugged, "that means your gonna leave me." He said flatly.

"What are you talking about? Your coming with me." growled Fenrir.

"What if Voldemort doesn't want me? After all I am Harry Potter!" Harry shrugged again.

"He'll want you, if he wants me." Fenrir stated firmly.

Harry cocked his head to the side and studied Fenrir's face, seeing the conviction in his eyes, he smiled at Fenrir, "I knew I could count on you Fenrir... always there to protect me, my big bad wolf." Harry smirked affectionately.

"You better believe it... and don't ever forget it!" he growled.

"Which part, you protecting me? Or you being a big bad wolf?" Harry grinned playfully.

"Both!" Fenrir snarled, chuckling moments later, Harry joining in.

"So when we get out of here, where all gonna get drunk and celebrate together aren't we guys?" Harry asked his fellow lunatics.

"You betcha!" Rodolphus answered for everyone.

"What you gonna do with Trix, when we get out? Any romantic dinner's planned?" he teased.

"Ravish her all night." he answered, and Harry could hear the smirk on his face. Harry laughed.

"Exactly what I'm gonna do to you Pup!" Fenrir said huskily, staring directly into Harry's eyes.

Harry smirked, "I look forward to it." Harry couldn't help but be attracted to the handsome wolf, with his silver hair, intimidating glare, intense and sadistic deep amber eyes, tall, strong and thick body even after all this time in Azkaban, _'I can just imagine what his body could be like when we get out of here, and what he could do with it to me.'_ Neither of them cared about the age difference, or what Azkaban had done and was continuing to do to them, or that they were both guys, and talking about what they wanted to do to each other while people where sitting in the nearby. They were always talking dirty to each other, and they weren't the only ones, none of them cared if they could hear each other, they had all grown close, especially he and Fenrir, how could they not when they only had each other for company, and it wasn't like any of them could talk privately to each other, they didn't judge each other, and Fenrir wanted him, and he wanted Fenrir. He didn't want anyone else being his first willing fuck. _'Besides who could resist a sexy body like that.'_ He thought grinning at Fenrir, while running his eyes up and down the wolf.

Fenrir smirked doing the same to him, slowly running his eyes over Harry's sitting body as if they were trying to undress each other with only their eyes.

* * *

A black-cloaked man was standing in a Graveyard next to a large cauldron, looking at the bloodied form of a teenage boy tied to an angel statue above a set of Graves, his head tilted slightly to the side, and his wand pointing to the frightened boy. His slitted blood red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Wormtail, come to me." the man ordered.

"Yes My Lord," Wormtail squeaked rushing over to his Lord and almost tripping in his haste.

Sneering distastefully at the fool, the man lowered his wand to his servant's left arm and pressed it's tip into a black tattoo of a snake wrapped around a skull, the snake's head protruding from the opened mouth of the skull like a large tongue. The smaller man whimpered in pain.

Withing seconds, the Graveyard echoed with loud pops of apparation.

Moments later the black-cloaked man was standing in the center of a circle of more black robed figures, their white masked faces glowing in the moonlight.

Upon seeing the man in the middle, as one they all dropped to their knees bowing to their Lord, "My Lord, welcome back," a smooth voice said in the darkness. "My Lord." the rest echoed.

The man who they called Lord, walked to the bowed figures before him, looking down his nose at them with a sneer. He walked from one to the other. Once he got to the last man in the circle, he looked over them again, "rise." He hissed angrily.

The huddled men hastened to obey and scrambled to their feet.

"You have disappointed me," he paused looking at the empty places before looking back to his gathered servants, "all of you."

He walked to the man who had spoken first and removed his mask, "you all betrayed me, going back to the wizarding world with your lies." He sneered as the blond man bowed his head in shame.

"My Lord, please forgive me, I knew you would return and only wanted to place myself where I would be most helpful to you when you came back to us," the blond man pleaded.

"Stop with your pathetic lies Lucius," he hissed, "if you knew I wasn't gone for good why didn't you try to find me, instead of acting the coward and betraying me?" the man asked calmly. Lucius grimaced, know that sort of calm was never a good sign in circumstances like these.

"I don't want to hear anymore excuses from any of you, you will all be punished." The man sneered.

"Yes My Lord." They all bowed.

"I see there are many places empty amongst you, and those of my servants who were faithful enough to fight for their Lord all the way to Azkaban, shall be rewarded accordingly."

"Yes My L -,"

"Silence," he hissed. Turning to look back at the boy and feeling it had been too long since he felt the pleasure's of torturing his enemies, he decided he wanted a little fun before killing the brat.

The black-cloaked man walked to the shaking youth tied to the angel statue that was bowed in prayer.

"It was a shame I had no choice but to use your blood for my rebirth Neville Longbottom, I would've much preferred young Harry Potter's instead," he said silkily.

"But that wasn't possible, after his so called friends betrayed him and sent him away to Azkaban for something as insignificant as murdering his attacker, now was it Mr Longbottom?" he asked, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"Harry wasn't even attacked and deserved what he got," he squeaked. Mustering up his non-existent Gryffindor courage, if only to prove to himself he had some, and spat, "Voldemort," coming out more scared than brave, and sounding like a whiny child.

The gathered Death Eaters laughed.

Voldemort smirked at the pathetic boy, "were you there when it happened? Or are you just listening to an old fools words?"

Neville was about to answer when Voldemort interrupted him, raising his wand to the boys head, "Wormtail bring me this idiots wand," he ordered.

"Yes My Lord," Wormtail scurried off to where the boys wand lay on the ground.

Turning his attention back to the wide eyed boy, he hissed, "It doesn't really matter _what_ you think Longbottom, you and I are going to have a little duel before I get the pleasure of reducing you to a blabbering fool like you parents, and killing you when I'm finished having my fun. It's such a shame Bellatrix Lestrange won't be here to enjoy it, you would've been such a nice reward for her loyalty," he smirked at the look of terror on the boys face. His Death Eaters snickering behind him.

With a wave of his wand he released the boy from his binds, watching him collapse to the ground and only just catching himself on his hands and knees. Voldemort took the wand from Wormtail, "get up and take your wand." He spat.

He watched in distaste as the boy struggled to pull himself to his feet, Voldemort handed him his wand then walked back to the center of the circle formed by his Death Eaters.

"Make your parents proud Longbottom by showing your manners and bowing to your Lord." Voldemort said mockingly, as he turned and sneered at the quivering youth.

Neville just stood staring at Voldemort in disbelief.

"Have it your way," he said calmly, waving his wand.

Neville doubled over screaming in pain, it felt like his back was going to snap in half.

Smirking, Voldemort ended the spell with another wave of his wand, snapping the boy back into a standing position.

"We'll start again shall we, bow to your Lord," he sneered at the panting idiot, starting to lose his patience at the stupid boy.

Neville, not wanting to feel that pain ever again slowly bowed, gritting his teeth at the lingering pain as he did so. Not daring to look up.

"Stand," he ordered the boy, "and prepare for our duel Mr Longbottom." he smirked. Watching with amusement as the boy straightened and pointed his wand at the smirking wizard.

Without warning Voldemort hissed, "_Crucio,_" watching with pleasure as the boy fell to the ground screaming, the sound music to his ears. The dark curse consuming him, immersing him in it's deep and pleasurable clutches, vibrations pulsing throughout his body leaving his senses tingling.

Neville had never felt such excruciating pain in his life, his body twisting and jerking in odd angles, feeling like he was constantly being stabbed and pricked by burning hot pokers. His tears blurring his vision, the pain blinding him, he could taste the blood slowly filling his mouth from his torn throat.

After holding the Unforgivable for a little over a minute and relishing in the boys suffering, Voldemort lifted the curse and circled the still jerking huddled form, "do you know how long it takes to lose your mind under the Cruciatus curse, Mr Longbottom?" Voldemort asked calmly as if teaching the boy a lesson in the classroom, stopping in front of the boys face.

Neville's horribly jerking body calmed down and was now only shaking with the after effects of the curse, he spat the blood to the ground creating a small puddle of red liquid in front of his face.

"I believe I asked you a question," Voldemort sneered, "I'm losing my patience with you quickly, but because I am a merciful Lord I will tell you the answer," he bent down to bring his face closer to the boys, "it takes five minutes under that curse before going insane, imagine being under that for five minutes before losing your mind," he hissed quietly almost lovingly, smiling sadistically at the shudder that ran through the boys body.

Standing up and pointing his wand back at the idiot, he spat, "_Crucio,_" this time leaving it for two minutes.

"Your a disappointment Neville, not very brave for a Gryffindor," he spat the name as if it was acid in his mouth, "you seem more like a Hufflepuff to me," Voldemort said sarcastically, "would you like me to let you go?" he mocked.

"No I didn't think so," he continued with amusement knowing the boy couldn't answer his questions, "trying to prove your worth, it's a pity no-one that matters to you will ever see it," he paused tilting his head to side in mock imitation of thinking, "here let me put you out of your misery."

Placing the tip of his wand between the boys eyes he hissed again, "_Crucio._"

Neville tried to scream but only a bloody gurgle came out, his throat too ruined from screaming after being under the curse twice already, he could feel his mind fading. One minute he knew where he was and what was happening to him, the next he didn't even know _who_ he was.

Slipped entirely from the warm embrace of reality, now all he knew was the burning, stabbing pain he could feel and he didn't even know why.

Smirking in amusement, Voldemort watched the blood running down the side of the boys cheek into the quickly growing puddle beneath the boys head, his eyes turning wilder with each passing second as his sanity slipped further away, after five minutes and knowing the boy had lost his mind completely, he lifted the curse, "_Avada Kedavra,_" he hissed lovingly as the power of the curse washed over him, it had been so long since he had felt the perfect dark caress of the powerful and deadly Unforgivable curses. Enjoying the spark of life leaving the boys wild eyes, staring blankly back up at him.

_~Nagini,~_ Voldemort hissed in Parseltongue, calling to his enormous snake,_ ~he's all yours now my sweet,~ _he hissed to his beautiful snake.

Nagini's large heavy body slithered to the unmoving from laying on the ground, stretching her mouth open she made quick work of devouring the boy, the boys head disappearing first followed by his torso, legs, then feet before she slithered, albeit slower now, to her master, _~Thank you Master, that was delicious, it's been a while since I've had the joy of eating one of our enemies, and now I feel full and content,~_ she said hissing her thanks.

Voldemort turned to his Death Eaters to see they had taken their masks off and were watching the scene before them with a mix of shock and fear.

_~It looks like it's been too long since they have seen you feed my pet and have let their stomachs settle.~_ Voldemort hissed to Nagini, not taking his eyes from his servants but only looking from one to the other with a smirk.

Her hissing laughter echoed through the quiet Cemetery.

_"Maybe I should teach them to get use to it again Master."_ She hissed, flicking he forked tongue and smelling the air in the direction of the Death Eaters. This time it was Voldemorts turn to chuckle, sounding more like an eerie mix between hissing and cackling, sending a collective shiver through the Death Eaters bodies who were all wondering what the conversation in front of them was about.

"That was a satisfactory way of welcoming my return. I will call for you at a later time, leave." he said waving his hand in dismissal.

"Yes My Lord." They bowed before apparating away.

Miles away in a cold cell, Harry woke with a start. His scar was burning but surprisingly not hurting him, more of a burning tingle.

Panting he sat up and placed his hand to his lightning bolt scar. _'That was no dream.'_ He thought as the vision was racing through his head like an echo. For the first time in a long time Harry could feel excitement bubbling in his chest.

"He's back!" He whispered to the darkness.

"What Pup?" Fenrir asked voice husky with sleep after being woken by Harry's murmur's echoing through the cells.

"Voldemort, he's back!" He repeated, this time loud enough for all of them to hear him.

His announcement was met with silence, before it was broken by Trix, "and here I thought you woke us all up from a dirty dream about our lovely werewolf!" she giggled.

Shaking his head in amusement, he said with a grin, "nope, it was about our lovely Dark Lord, well not a dirty one, but anyway he's finally back." He couldn't contain his sudden happiness and started laughing. Trix following not long after with her giggles.

"How do you know?" Fenrir asked somewhat suspiciously once his Pup had calmed down enough to hear him.

"We have a mind link and I just saw his rebirth," he grinned.

Fenrir raised a silver eyebrow, "Well... I told you he would be back!" was all he said. Harry laughed again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think, please! :) Thanks everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4, Breakout

**A/N: I just want to say, thank you to all my readers, reviewers, and everyone else who has added me to their alerts and favourites! I really appreciate it and am glad your all liking it so far.**

**This chapter has slash at the end so if you don't want to read it just skip between the 'markers' again! It looks like this = _0o0o0o._**

**Now on with the chapter and enjoy!**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

_~Parseltongue~_

_"Mental Communication"_

* * *

Chapter 4

Breakout

**************

Harry was in a large open room, the only light coming from the torches on the far walls to either side of him, and he immediately knew he was in Voldemort's mind again.

Only this time was different and he found he couldn't concentrate on the conversation going on in front of him, only hearing broken words, some strange raspy rattle, and a feeling of coldness seeping through him.

He was confused, because this had never happened in any of his other visions.

"Prepare your clan for the breakout -" was all the hissed command Harry could understand, feeling his mouth move as if it had come from himself, before he felt his mind slipping.

Trying to pull himself from going deeper into Voldemort's mind, not knowing what would happen if he didn't and not really wanting to find out at the moment when he didn't know why it was happening, he tried harder to focus on his surroundings. He wondered why this time was so different, and why he felt so cold, but at the same time he felt the usual familiarity from the presence of the rattling voice. He knew that sound, _'but it couldn't be, could it?'_ he thought, trying not to panic.

The shadowed figure glided forward, "When would you have us -" the Dementor suddenly stopped as if sensing something different, Harry gasped softly as his suspicions were confirmed. He felt his mind start to sink deeper into Voldemort's mind again with the sudden closer proximity of the Dementor as the creature started to 'feed' from him. His memories beginning to seep into Voldemort's mind and alerting the man that he wasn't alone in his own head, _"Harry?"_ came a surprised hiss from within his mind before a large snake blurred in his hazy vision and then all went black.

The next thing Harry knew, he was laying on his bed, panting in the darkness.

The rest if his 'cell mates' where use to his waking suddenly at all times of the day and night after seven months of having his and Voldemort's mind linked, which would always disturb his sleep, if you could being knocked out cold from the Dementors sleep. Not that he minded the visions really, they were quite comforting in some strange way and always entertaining, giving him something to tell the rest of them and keeping them all up to date on what was happening in the outside world.

But with it now being January, according to Fenrir anyway, and after seven months of visions, never had _that_ happened.

He didn't think anything, including a Dementor, could have any effect on him through Voldemort. _'And now Voldemort knows of our link.'_

He wasn't really worried about it, _'it's not like he could make me anymore insane from it,'_ he thought sarcastically, but he did wonder if Voldemort would learn to block Harry from his mind and not allow him in anymore. Harry hated that thought and didn't want that to happen, because not only was it entertaining, informative, or comforting, but he felt more connected to him, and even though that was weird in itself, even to him, he didn't want that to change. He had grown use to it, and he rather enjoyed it.

Even if Voldemort hadn't known it.

Calming his breathing, and not to mention his heart-rate down, and relaxing back into his bed, he noticed his scar was tingling much more then it usually did after his visions. It didn't hurt, but it was definitely more noticeable now he had calmed down.

The only times it tingled most was after Voldemort tortured someone, _'but even that wasn't this strong,'_ he thought touching his scar. _'I can only wonder what the consequences will be now.'_

He found he didn't have to wonder very long.

He was just about to try and go back to sleep, when he could feel a tugging pressure in his head. _'I was either wrong and am going more crazy than I already was, or this may be one of those consequences I was wondering about!'_ He nodded slowly to himself as the probing was getting stronger.

_"Harry?"_

Startled, Harry jumped a mile high and feel to the floor, _'did I just hear that, or am I completely bonkers? I knew I was nuts but this is absolutely crazy, well more crazy than I had originally thought I was anyway.'_

"You alright there Pup?" Fenrir rasped sleepily.

"I... I'm fine, it's all good," Harry answered shaking his head slightly to clear it, he pulled himself to his knees and crawled back onto his bed, arms outstretched in the darkness, "just a dream, that's all... you know. You can go back to sleep now!" Harry rambled.

"If your sure?" Fenrir yawned.

"Yeah I'm sure, thanks Fenrir," Harry said distractedly, _'What the hell _was_ that?'_

"No worries Pup, night... again." He yawned again, almost asleep already.

"Night!" Harry answered after laying back down.

_"Harry!" _

_'There's that voice again, wheres it coming from?'_ he wondered, lifting his head from the pillow and looking wide eyed around the dark room his vision still blurry from him not being able to wear his glasses anymore and the darkness not helping, _'surely it can't be Voldemort talking to me in my head? Even if it does sound like him, but that's never happened before, besides he wouldn't call me Harry!'_ he shook his head in an attempt to clear it once again, _'I really am worse than I thought.'_ Harry slumped his shoulders dejectedly.

_"Will you stop ignoring me Harry!"_ Voldemort hissed impatiently, _'and why wouldn't I call you Harry?"_

_"Is this you Voldemort?" _Harry asked in his mind.

_"Of course it is, who else would it be?"_ Harry could feel the man shake his head in exasperation, _'this is all very weird, I can feel that as if it's my own head shaking, but I can also feel my own head not moving, this is the strangest thing I've ever felt!'_ he thought as he started to shake his own head in absent wonder.

_"I don't know, I thought I was losing my mind!"_ Harry said, not really realising what he was saying as he rested his head back down into his pillow and snuggled under his thin blanket trying to get warm, he was still shivering slightly from the whole ordeal as if the Dementor had actually been there in his cell.

_"You've already lost your mind from what I can see."_ Voldemort smirked.

_"Well fine, I meant more than I already have!"_ Harry said, rolling his eyes. _"What are you doing in my head anyway and how did you get in?"_ asked Harry and Voldemort could feel his confusion.

_"How did you get in mine? The way I remember it, you did it first!" _Voldemort hissed in his mind, the sound sending a pleasant shiver down his spine.

_"I don't know -"_

_"-You don't know much!"_ smirked Voldemort.

_"You asked me a question so shut up and let me answer it,"_ he hissed back ignoring the raised eyebrow from the snake in his head, _"anyway as I was saying, it always happened after a Dementor knocked me out, I would see through your eyes and feel your emotions as if they were my own -"_

_"-What do you mean knock you out?"_ Voldemort asked narrowing his eyes.

_"They've just always effected me like that,"_ Harry shrugged somewhat awkwardly from his position on his back, _"more than anyone else, and I don't really know why!"_

_"Hmm,"_ Voldemort hummed, and Harry could feel the man thinking about what he had just told him, _"there might be a way I can help you_ _with that!"_ he finally stated.

_"What?"_ Harry asked surprised.

_"What part of that didn't you understand?"_ Voldemort hissed somewhat annoyed.

_"I understood what you said, just not how you could do it or even why?"_ Harry frowned.

_"Why? Because you are linked to me and I don't want any complications, and because I choose to," _he answered simply, _"How? After I get you out of there."_ he finished.

Harry was quiet for a while too stunned to speak while Voldemort waited _almost_ patiently for him to say something.

Finally losing his little bit of patience he hissed, _"you do want to get out don't you? Because I could leave you there!"_

_"Yeah of course I do,"_ Harry answered incredulously, finally coming out of his stupor at the hissing in his head, _"but to be honest, I guess I didn't really believe you would help me! I mean even though Fenrir said you would I just didn't really believe him, after all I'm Harry Potter and everyone knows were suppose to be mortal enemies, not to mention apparently to the wizarding world I'm their saviour and I'm suppose to destroy you, even though I don't know how they expect me to do that when they locked me away in Azkaban for life, just because I killed my rapist,"_ Harry rambled, pausing only to take a deep breath before he realised what he had said, _"sorry!"_ he said awkwardly. He hated thinking, let alone talking about why he was in this rotten place, he didn't regret killing Sirius, he just hated the feeling of weakness it left in him and the power someone else had over him, he hated it with a passion. Even if Voldemort could see his memories and feel his feelings about it, he didn't want to talk about it. Ever.

_"I know,"_ was all Voldemort said, _"but there's no need for apologies, I will help you, but of course I expect things in return, which I will get into another time when we are face to face,"_ he paused feeling Harry's concern, _"don't worry it's nothing life threatening, at least nothing you can't handle, and it's better then staying in here,"_ he assured.

Harry was still somewhat uncertain though, but deciding Voldemort was probably right and it couldn't really be much worse than where he was now, he shrugged his shoulders again. _'I'll worry about that later.'_ he thought to himself, until he heard a chuckle vibrate in his head and tingle his senses, _"well I thought I was thinking to myself,"_ he commented dryly, _"Is nothing sacred anymore?"_ he asked rolling his eyes in fake exasperation, he didn't really care.

_"Not when your sharing your inner self with someone!"_ Voldemort answered with his own eye roll.

_"I didn't think so!"_ replied Harry with a solemn head shake before breaking into a grin.

_"Never mind, I'm sure it works both ways, but because I'm a master Occlumens I can at least block most of my thoughts from you, well for a short while anyway, until you learn how to go deeper that is."_ Voldemort vaguely explained.

_"What's an Occlumens?"_ Harry asked curiously.

_"Its a person who can block their mind from a Legillimens with a type of shield, which I will be teaching you both methods, after you are out of Azkaban of course."_ Voldemort said.

_"Oh!"_ was all Harry could say. _"So when are we getting out of here?"_ asked Harry, and Voldemort could feel his excitement.

_"That I will not tell you, but I will tell you, it will be soon, so just stay prepared."_ Voldemort smirked.

Harry narrowed his eyes, _"Why wont you tell me?"_ he asked, _"it's not like I can alert the Aurors of anything, they avoid me like the plague,"_ voldemort could feel the smugness coming off the teen and smirked at a flashing memory of an Auror looming over the teen and backing away slowly leaving the cell, and hearing a vicious snarl in the back ground, _"and I wouldn't be that stupid anyway, I may have gone completely nutters but I know enough not to do _that_,"_ he hissed finishing his rant.

_"It's a surprise!"_ Voldemort smirked again.

_"Fine,"_ Harry huffed, _'I haven't ranted this much in my own head for ages,'_ Harry realised, knowing Voldemort could hear his thought. But he didn't care, even when he felt the snake shake his head once more, this time in amusement.

_"Why do you think we can communicate like this now?"_ Harry asked the question he wanted to ask before, but forgot, then remembered again.

Voldemort snorted, _"I could always sense your presence when you were in my mind, but there was always something blocking us from much more, and I couldn't seem to penetrate your mind clearly, only getting vague thoughts, images, and feelings, I thought it was because your mind must have been too far gone, and even though it is,"_ he smirked at the huff he received for that remark, _"I started thinking it might have something to do with the Dementor's being around you, but then when I felt you again as I was talking to the Dementor this evening and now that I know how you react to them, it seems to have broken the barriers between our minds that blocked this level of communication as we were connected at the time it tried to 'feed' from you, sensing you in my head also."_ Voldemort explained.

Harry had to think over all of what Voldemort had said a couple of times before he understood it thoroughly, _"What made you think the Dementors being near me effected your attempts to get into my mind?"_ Harry finally asked.

_"They attack your mind, feeding off your worse memories, I figured it would've had some impact on my attempts, but because we were linked at the time of their attack it bonded our minds deeper together, and broke the invisible seal, now we are more linked than what I have ever heard of before."_ Voldemort answered.

_"Well__...__ I don't mind being linked to you,"_ declared Harry, he could feel Voldemort's surprise at that, but he knew they had things in common and now he felt more connected to the man, _'it was hard not to when they were now so deeply entwined together.'_

_"We wouldn't have any choice, even if we did mind."_

_"You need to get some sleep."_ Voldemort said after Harry let out a yawn.

_"Yeah__...__"_ Harry agreed closing his eyes, _"night Voldemort!"_ he said yawning again.

_"Hmm__...__"_ Voldemort hummed again before slipping away from the teens mind.

* * *

It was late March now and had been two months since his first conversation with Voldemort and he was so anxious to get out of Azkaban he could taste it. He had told everyone what had happened the next day and Harry couldv'e sworn that Fenrir hadn't wiped the smirk off his face since. Trix thought it was such an honour and asked about it all the time, repeating the same question, "What's he doing now?" and cooed to him even more now, and that was saying something, it was like she still saw him as the baby from when Voldemort had killed his parents. But he had to agree, it was great to be able to have Voldemort talk him to sleep, he always liked Fenrir doing the same, it made it somewhat easier to forget where he was and pretend he was somewhere else or there in the same room with Voldemort, and telling him what's happening at Hogwarts, helping him think of revenge tactics throwing ideas and suggestions at each other. He always shared it with all of them, giving all of them some inspiration on how to torture their enemies, it was like it gave them all something to look forward to. It was all very interesting how Voldemort came up with the ideas of torture that he did. And they were becoming closer by understanding each other too.

But no matter how many times he asked the Dark Lord when they would be free, he always got the same answers, "it's a surprise," or, "you'll find out soon enough."

Harry growled in frustration.

"What you growling at Pup?" Fenrir asked from their usual positions across from each other, he liked being able to watch Harry rather than stare at a dirty stone wall, already knowing the answer thanks to Harry's many rambling complaints about the Dark Lord not telling him when he would be breaking them out. Fenrir thought the whole thing was amusing.

"Voldemort!" was his hissed reply, "I wish he would just tell me already, instead of being an asshole about it -" he was interrupted by Trix's exaggerated gasp, "he can hear you, my dear Harry," she cooed, before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Well then he'll know how annoyed I am about it, not that he doesn't already though," he growled.

"Relax Pup, I'm sure it won't be much longer!" Fenrir soothed, chuckling quietly all the while.

"It's not funny, I can hear you laughing you know?" Harry hissed even more annoyed, this time at Fenrir too, he narrowed his eyes sulkily at the werewolf.

"I know!" Fenrir chuckled.

"And here I was going to tell you that I've been thinking about trying to become an animagus so I could run around with you every full moon when you transformed, once we get out of here!" Harry huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. He felt satisfaction when he saw Fenrir's eyebrows go up in surprise from the corner of his eye.

"What?" Fenrir asked dumbfounded.

It wasn't often Harry could surprise Fenrir to the point of almost speechlessness, and he was going to savour the moment as long as he could, "you heard me!" Harry smirked, looking back at his werewolf.

"Yes, but I don't think I heard right, say it again!"

"I want to learn to become an animagus so I can go roaming with you during the full moons." Harry smiled.

"I wonder what use will get up to running loose in the forest... alone, and transformed," Rodolphus teased.

"We might experiment," Harry grinned, wagging his eyebrows suggestively at Fenrir, "what say you Fenrir?" he asked as seductively as he could manage with his raspy voice.

Fenrir smirked, "You probably wouldn't be able to handle my wolf."

"We'll see!" Harry smirked.

Their conversation was interrupted when a voice hissed inside Harry's head, "get ready!" and he could practically taste the man's smirk.

"He's coming!" he announced loudly, anticipation and excitement racing through his body.

"He's not yet Harry dearest, but I'm sure you'll make him one day," Trix smirked at him.

"Not Fenrir, you dirty minded nitwit," he answered with a roll of his eyes, looking over at Trix. He got a brief vision of the outside of the prison, he looked back at Fenrir his gaze piercing into his werewolf's eyes before he continued, "Voldemort, he's here," no sooner had the words left his mouth when they felt the prison shake. The wards had been broken. They would free in a matter of minutes.

They were all waiting in their cells, some impatiently, some anxious, some calm, and some eagerly, namely Trix who was giggling madly.

Fenrir was calm, standing in front of his cell door smirking at him as he paced in front of his own door.

Harry was impatient, and anxiously waiting, _'I wonder what the first thing's gonna be that we do when we get out and go to where ever it is Voldemort is gonna take us?'_ Harry wondered.

He was starting to get really nervous now, thinking irrationally that perhaps Voldemort had changed his mind and wasn't going to rescue him, and left him behind, _'but then, he wouldn't leave his loyal Death Eaters here, who he came in the first place for, would he?'_

_"Will you stop worrying, it's rather distracting!"_ Voldemort hissed in his head.

_"Where are you?"_ Harry asked impatiently.

_"I'll be there in a minute, we had to take care of the incompetent Aurors, which didn't take too long once the Dementors sucked their souls, so as I said, I'll be there in, well less then a minute now."_ He finished.

_"Okay!"_ was all Harry could say before they heard the sound of apparation.

Harry's head snapped up just in time to see Voldemort appear silently after his Death Eaters began to open the other cell doors.

Voldemort walked calmly to Harry's cell with a smirked plastered on his face and hissed in Harry's head, _"step back,"_ Harry quickly did as he was told with wide eyes, _'I can't believe this is finally happening.'_

Voldemort raised his wand and blasted Harry's cell door from it's frame, Harry quickly raised his arms and covered his head, turning away to protect himself as best he could, but he needn't have bothered, looking up after expecting, but hearing no crash he saw that there was no door and Voldemort was standing in his doorway staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

He was tall, pale and snake looking with his blood red slit eyes and bald head, but his nose had at least improved and had gone back to normal since he last saw him in one of his visions, _"What happened to the door?"_ Harry asked in his head.

_"The Death Eaters I arrived with don't know I'm here to rescue you as well, so I thought a little show wouldn't go amiss!"_ he hissed with a smirk.

_"Ah!"_ Harry smirked in return.

"Come Harry," Voldemort whispered silkily, holding out his hand. Harry took a quick look at the Death Eaters watching, they glanced at one another exchanging a confused look, from what he could tell with only their eyes showing anyway.

Harry walked forward and grabbed the offered hand, as soon as they connected Harry felt like he was being squeezed through a tube not made to fit them, but trying all the same. He squeezed his eyes closed, hoping it wouldn't last too long. After a few short seconds it stopped and Harry opened his eyes and looked around, noticing it straight away as Voldemort's throne room.

"Welcome to Slytherin Castle." Voldemort smirked, both ignoring the fact he was still holding Harry's hand.

"I can't believe I'm finally out of Azkaban!" Harry grinned, turning and giving the man a hug not caring if it was accepted or not by Voldemort. "Thank you," he whispered. The Death Eaters appeared at that moment and once the popping sound of apparation stopped echoing around the room, silence took it's place. Harry let Voldemort go and both just raised their eyebrows in question, not noticing how alike they looked at that moment especially, at the gaping mouthed Death Eaters. Harry recognised Lucius among them and smirked. Fenrir, Harry noticed was smirking at him, and Trix started to giggle softly, the rest of the Death Eaters that were rescued with them joining in, all of them enjoying shocking the other party.

The silence was then broken by none other than Trix, "My Lord, it's so good to finally see you again!" she exclaimed, giving Harry a quick hug, before quickly kneeling in front of Voldemort and kissed the hem of his robe.

"Rise Bella," Voldemort hissed, inclining his head at her, "We have achieved a great victory tonight, well-done my servants, the ex-prisoners will be staying here to recover, the rest of you may leave, or stay to join in with the celebration, it's up to you, the celebration will be in this hall," Voldemort announced waving a hand, Harry felt the sudden increase of magic coming from the man, he looked around and saw a bunch of comfy looking sofa's and chairs scattered around the room, and a large table to the far side covered with foods and drinks that wasn't there before. _"You have to teach me to do that!"_ Harry whispered to the man.

_"Not everyone is strong enough to do wandless magic, but your one of the lucky few who can, the others of our time being Dumbledore and myself,"_ Voldemort answered, _"and yes I will be teaching you over time."_ he smirked.

He looked at Fenrir, who was still smirking at him and wagging his eyebrows suggestively just as Harry had done earlier, and watched as his werewolf slowly stalked over to him, "now I'll get to ravish you like I promised," he whispered huskily, putting his arms around his waist and pressing him closer to his strong body.

Standing on tiptoe and wrapping his arms around his wolf's neck, touching his lips to Fenrir's ear just enough to brush over it, he rasped quietly, "I look forward to it," then proceeded to suck on he mans earlobe, not caring how unclean they both were at that very moment, _'I'll worry about that later,'_ nor either of them caring about their audience, and smirked when his handsome werewolf shivered in want.

"As much fun as it would be to get drunk with you, there's plenty of time for that, right now, I want you." Fenrir growled possessively. Proving his point by pressing his growing erection against Harry's warm body.

"You can have me, but first we need a shower." He reluctantly dropped his arms and looked for Voldemort. Finding him seconds later sitting comfortably on his throne watching the interaction between he and Fenrir with a smirk, ruby eyes glinting in hidden amusement.

_~ Is there a place we can shower and sleep? ~_ Harry hissed in Parseltongue, enjoying the effect he felt it have on Fenrir, who was still holding him.

Voldemort nodded and called a house-elf, and ordered it to take them to their chambers.

_~ I doubt you will be getting much sleep ~_ Voldemort smirked.

_~ Yeah Fenrir will probably knock me out from exhaustion before long ~_ he grinned.

Voldemort chuckled, the sound bouncing off the walls in the large hall, surprising almost everyone into silence as they stared from Voldemort to Harry and Fenrir, _'they're probably wondering what is being said that could make their master chuckle.'_ Harry guessed.

"Off you go brat." Voldemort hissed amused, waving a hand in dismissal.

"With pleasure," Harry smirked mischievously, grabbing Fenrir's hand and dragging him along as they followed the house-elf out of the throne room.

Everyone watching them leave, most stunned at the whole scene that went on in front of them, and a few amused.

Harry and Fenrir where taken through the quiet dark halls of the castle to a large room done in greens and silver, "bring us a bottle of white wine and leave it on that table over there." Fenrir ordered the house-elf, pointing to a table in between a set of sofa's in front of a lit fireplace that give the room a warm glow.

"Yes Sir," The elf squeaked, before disappearing with a pop.

Fenrir dragged Harry into the bathroom and started the shower.

Harry grinned cheekily and slowly removed his clothes teasingly, then stepped into the warm water. Fenrir not far behind him, Harry could feel his eyes roaming over his body.

They made quick, well as quick as can be between the straying touches, time washing each other, making sure not to miss a single spot and scrubbed all the grime and dirt from their bodies and hair. Harry amazed at all the dirt mixed with the water on the shower floor and running down the drain.

Once finished they dried themselves and wrapped the towels around them, Fenrir picked Harry up and put him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "hey!" Harry exclaimed indignantly, Fenrir ignored him and continued to walk into the bedroom and placed him on one of the sofa's near the fire, Harry narrowed his eyes in mock anger at Fenrir and watched as the werewolf poured them both a glass of wine, accepting it when Fenrir held it out to him, sitting next to him on the sofa, before pulling him into his lap so that Harry was straddling him.

Grinning, Harry drank his wine quickly, then grimaced slightly at the taste.

He placed his now empty glass on the table behind him, making sure to push his lower body slightly against Fenrir's lap. He turned back around and softly pressed his lips to Fenrir's, opening his mouth in invitation for Fenrir to deepen the kiss and moaning when he felt Fenrir's warm moist tongue slide between his lips and delve into his mouth. Tasting the sweet wine on his tongue as it mapped out his mouth in a heated kiss, Harry sucked gently on the invading tongue drawing it in further. He moaned in the back of his throat again as Fenrir growled and put his hands on his arse, pulling his cheeks apart slightly and rocking his hips against his body, the towels being the only thing separating their erections.

_**0o0o0o0o0o**_

Fenrir removed his mouth from the sweet lips above him and traced his tongue down his pup's neck, reaching a nipple and sucked softly, bringing it into his mouth and running his tongue over the quickly hardening nub; relishing in the soft whimper that met his sensitive ears.

"Fenrir, don't be such a prick tease, I want you, so hurry up and fuck me," Harry moaned breathlessly, bucking his hips and grinding their hard cocks together, causing another moan to escape him. He could feel Fenrir's hardness pressing into him and was mildly surprised at how big it felt. _'But then again, he is a very large werewolf, what more could I expect.'_ Harry thought rocking himself against it again and leaning his forehead on his wolf's shoulder, holding onto Fenrir's arms.

"As you wish my Pup," Fenrir growled possessively, Harry groaned at the vibrations of the growl he could feel from their touching bodies as it ran through him, sending blood straight to his already hard cock.

Fenrir lifted Harry off his lap and pulled the towels away from them both and threw them to the floor. Placing Harry back down, they both groaned as their now naked erections touched, skin to skin for the first time.

Fenrir placed three of his fingers to Harry's lips and Harry opened his mouth allowing them entrance. As Harry sucked on them, he slowly circled his tongue around and between the mans large fingers, making sure they were nice and wet, his half lidded emerald eyes piercing Fenrir's amber ones. Fenrir growled softly from deep within his chest, hypnotised as he watched his pups lips wrap around his fingers and slowly sucked them in, he looked back into his pups eyes and smirked somewhat sadistically.

Once they were lathered enough with his saliva, Fenrir's eyes moved down to watch the lips wrapped around his fingers as he slowly pulled them out, Harry knew he was imagining it being his cock instead of his fingers, they locked eyes once more as he then placed them at his entrance and pushed one slowly inside him. Harry threw his head back moaning.

Fenrir worked it the rest of the way in then pulled it back to the tip, slowly stretching his pup's tight entrance, enjoying the sounds the teen was making. After a few more thrusts he added another finger scissoring them to stretch him further. Than another and another.

Panting, Harry tensed around the intruding fingers unable to move from the intense feeling of being stretched so far.

"Just relax Pup, I wanna prepare you properly." Fenrir whispered.

Biting his lower lip, Harry nodded unable to speak, and made himself relax, slowly loosening himself around the fingers once more. Nodding shakily for Fenrir to continue when he felt himself ready.

Fenrir pulled his four fingers slowly to the tips and pushed them back in again, speeding up with every thrust, scissoring them again deep inside his pup, making sure he stretched him as much as he could.

"I'm ready Fenrir," Harry panted, "I want you... now!" he moaned.

Growling softly with need, he removed his fingers completely, he lifted Harry once more and placed the head of his rock hard cock at Harry's entrance, he resisted the urge to slam himself harshly into the tight warm cavern and slowly pushed Harry back down, stretching him even more around his cock.

Harry gritted his teeth, scrunched his eyes closed and squeezed Fenrir's shoulders, as he was slowly being impaled inch by inch by Fenrir's massive hardness until it was all the way inside him.

Once he was fully sheathed, Fenrir pulled Harry into a hug and held him still, as much for the teens sake as his own, trying to control himself and giving his pup a chance to adjust, "breath pup," he whispered breathlessly.

Harry released the breath he was holding and forced himself to relax once more, after a long minute he was ready and started rocking his hips forward and moved them back again, moaning at the growl Fenrir gave from his actions, taking pleasure in not only being able to create such a reaction in his werewolf, but also from the feeling of being filled completely by someone he wanted.

Fenrir started to thrust up as he pulled him down, pushing deeper inside him and meeting him half way as he continued to rock his hips back and forth, moaning, groaning, and in Fenrir's case, growling all the while at the different directions they were both moving in at the same time, creating an unbelievable feeling of pleasure.

"Your so tight and warm Pup." Fenrir growled huskily. Smelling the scent of his own blood as Harry's short nails dug into his shoulders. Driving him to a higher level of ecstasy.

"And your so big and hard." Harry half moaned, half hissed. Almost slipping into Parseltongue from the intense feeling of pleasure he was being willingly tortured with.

"Talk to me Pup," Fenrir groaned as he pulled Harry up and rammed him back down.

"What about?" Harry hissed quietly into Fenrir's ear, this time he did slip into Parseltongue, even though he knew Fenrir couldn't understand him, but knowing the effect it had on his wolf.

The sensuous hissing tingled his sensitive ears. Fenrir growled and shifted Harry slightly to give him better access and began thrusting harshly and deeply into Harry's tight, warm tunnel making sure to hit Harry's sweetly sensitive spot.

Harry was trembling with absolute ecstasy, whimpering and moaning in need of release seeing stars every time Fenrir hit his prostate, feverish skin on feverish skin as their hot sweaty bodies slid against each other. Fenrir's hands holding his hips tight enough to leave bruises as he moved him up and down on his long thick shaft, feeling his body being filled repeatedly by Fenrir as he rocked his hips back and forth harder and faster with each of Fenrir's thrusts, both losing themselves to the erratic rhythm of their own creation and slowly losing control. Going into their world of intense pleasure as if no-one existed. Fenrir's balls slapping against his arse as he was pushed down, feeling the head of Fenrir's cock deep inside him as it continued to hit his sweet spot.

Fenrir grasped his cock cock and started jerking him off along with his deep hard thrust, creating a mix of sensations all at once from what felt like everywhere in his body and Harry couldn't take it anymore as Fenrir squeezed his cock whilst pumping and fucking him senseless, his vision was momentarily blinded by the intensity of his orgasm as he came hard, "Fenrir" Harry gasped, squeezing Fenrir's shoulders even harder than he already was, spraying his seed over Fenrir's hand and both their stomach's, slowing his rocking hips from it's fast and erratic rhythm. Panting he buried his head in Fenrir's neck trying to catch his breath, his over sensitive body feeling the large cock pulsing deep inside him and against his inner walls as it continued to pound harshly into his willing entrance.

Feeling Harry's muscles contracting and squeezing around his cock, Fenrir gave one last forceful thrust growling his own release and spilling his own seed deep inside his panting trembling pup, feeling absolute pure bliss. It had been so long since he felt the pleasures of sex and his pup was the perfect cure.

Once they got their heart rates under control, Fenrir placed his arms tightly around his waist, then stood, Harry wrapped his legs around Fenrir's waist as he took him to the bed, all the while his cock remained deep inside him.

After placing Harry down on the bed, Fenrir climbed on top of him and attacked his lips.

When the kiss ended, Harry grinned up at Fenrir and hissed, "You wanna go again?"

"I told you I would ravish you," he whispered huskily before attacking Harry's neck.

Harry chuckled and tilted his head to the left, allowing his werewolf better access.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter? Your reviews are more than welcome ;) Thanks! Take care!**


	5. Chapter 5, Plans and Prophecies

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter? Your reviews are more than welcome ;) Thanks! Take care!**

* * *

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

_~Parseltongue~_

_"Mind communication"_

------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Plans and Prophecies

* * *

Harry awoke, naked with an arm over his body and the hand attached to said arm resting on his bare groin, his back was pressed against a solid warm body. He grinned when the memory of the night and early morning came rushing back to him in great detail.

Rolling over, Harry gave Fenrir a quick peck on his nose before trying to gently remove himself from the arm holding him in place without waking his wolf if he could help it, needing to have a shower.

"Where you going?" Fenrir asked with his eyes still closed, his arm tightening around Harry.

"To have a shower before breakfast, I didn't realise how hungry I was."

"I want the honours of washing you!" Fenrir smirked playfully.

"Fine, but hurry up!" Harry answered as he made his way to the bathroom, giving Fenrir an eyeful of his arse.

* * *

Harry was sitting to Voldemort's right in the large hall they had arrived in the night before, Fenrir on his other side as they enjoyed their breakfast. They were seated at the head table on a raised platform facing the rest of hall and the Death Eaters seated within it. It reminded Harry of the teachers table at Hogwarts, consequently making him feel somewhat like a Professor to the black mass of people he was gazing down at.

Harry raised an eyebrow in question when Voldemort held out the _Daily Prophet_ for him to take. "I never read that garbage!" Harry sneered in a tone that said 'thanks, but no thanks.'

"You should, it helps to know what's happening; besides I think you might find the front page particularly interesting." Voldemort stated, Harry's eyes followed the paper in distaste as it was dropped on the table in front of him.

Picking it up, Harry sighed in defeat and unfolded the paper, only to be met with a large, and rather old, photo of himself. He sneered at it when he recognised it to be the one Hagrid had taken of himself, Weasley, and Granger at the start of their second year.

_'They must have handed it to the Daily Prophet allowing them to use it, more likely for a price too.'_ He snorted in disgust, and started to read the news article.

_**Mass Breakout Of Azkaban**_

_**Harry Potter, Dead or Alive?**_

_**By the Quick Quotes Quill of the one and only**_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

_The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, had this morning called for an audience in the Ministry's Atrium. _

_Of course me being the first to arrive managed to get a seat at the front and was allowed the honour of asking all the questions. I can tell you, that our most frightening fears have come true, my faithful readers._

_Cornelius Fudge, has announced the mass breakout of Azkaban. It is not yet clear how it was done, but the fact that, whoever was behind the attack, had managed to not only bypass the Dementors (which is worrying in itself) but also eliminated the wards that protect us from the criminals placed there._

_These are some of the escapee Death Eaters:_

_Bellatrix Black Lestrange; Convicted at the end of the first wizarding war for the torture to the point of insanity under the Cruciatus curse, of Alice and Frank Longbottom, which remain to this day in St Mungo's under constant care. Sadly unaware of the recent death of their only child, Neville Longbottom, who died mysteriously at the end of the Triwizard Tournament last year._

Harry's eyebrows went up in surprise, _'I didn't know any of that.'_ He thought before continuing.

_Rodolphus Lestrange; Convicted for the same crime as his wife Bellatrix Black Lestrange. _

_Rabastan Lestrange; convicted for the same crime as his brother and sister-in-law._

_Known werewolf Fenrir Greyback; who was convicted for the horrible crimes of infecting numerous witches and wizards; young and old, during the first war. It was recently brought to our attention that Fenrir Greyback was also responsible for the turning of once Professor of Hogwarts; Remus Lupin, who was only eight at the time he was bitten._

Harry's eyebrows went up a second time in surprise as he looked at the grinning werewolf next to him reading the paper over his shoulder. Searching for confirmation and receiving it when the werewolf looked back at him and smirked. "What, I can't help it if I was hungry!"

Snorting quietly and shaking his head, Harry scanned through the other escaped Death Eater's and stopped when his eyes landed on his own name.

_It is also unclear if our saviour, Harry Potter, (whom we know was sentenced to life in Azkaban for the murder of Sirius Black; _Harry sneered at the name_, infamous for being the first to escape the once believed inescapable Azkaban)_,_ has made it out alive, as he has been confirmed missing and now feared dead._

_Many were outraged when they found their only hope of saving them had turned dark and killed Sirius Black. Many stated they already knew he was dark and just needed an opportunity to show who he truly was. As quoted by some of his former fellow students._

Harry snorted to himself._ 'Well I guess they were right.'_

_The details of the real reason why he committed the atrocious crime was never told, but to a few. There were a few who believed he had a good reason for what he did but is it a coincidence they are the children of some of the known servants of He-who-must-not-be-named, my dear readers._

_All we know is that if Harry Potter was killed during the breakout, no-one has yet to come forward and claim to be the one to eliminate The-boy-who-lived. So we can only conclude that if young Harry Potter hasn't joined the loyal supporters of the murderer of his parents and countless others, he must have escaped the dark sides clutches and managed to run away during the chaos. We can now only hope he finds his way back to us and destroys the darkness that has now descended upon us a second time, and only likely to get much darker now that we have more Death Eaters on the loose._

_These are a couple of things the Minister had to say. "These are truly dark times we have once again entered." Quoted, Fudge. "I have informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangers they now face and have asked him to remain patient and assured him we are doing all we can to capture these criminals."  
_

_The Minister finished with a warning for any who come across these dangerous wizards _and_ witch. "Do not approach them under any circumstances or it may be the last thing you ever do." _

_So with that ominous warning, I beg you, stay safe. _

_Your beautiful reporter._

_To read about the life of Harry Potter, turn to page 3._

Harry snorted again, _'Love yourself much?'_

_"Yes she is quite annoying!"_ Voldemort hissed in his head.

Nodding in agreement Harry dropped the paper back to the table. Turning to look at Voldemort he asked what he had been curious about since reading it. "What happened to Longbottom's parents?" He queried.

"What it said in the paper." Voldemort answered simply, _"wasn't that obvious!"_ he then hissed.

"I know that," Voldemort raised his eyebrow emphasising his previous comment "Well, I guess I should elaborate then," he said dryly, "What I meant was, why?"

"Why do you care so much?" asked Fenrir, uncaring that he was interrupting their conversation and inviting himself into it.

"I don't care, I'm just curious why Longbottom's parents were tortured but not killed, and for what reason!" Harry said, turning away from Fenrir and back to Voldemort who gave a brief glare to Fenrir, and waited for his explanation.

"Well as to the why, that will become clearer to you later, for _now_ I will tell you; Bellatrix likes to play with her prey before killing them as do most of us, and she was interrupted and captured before she managed to finish." Was Voldemort's unhelpful answer. Harry glared at Voldemort, waiting for more. _"I'll explain later when we are alone."_ Voldemort answered in his head.

_"Why not now, like this?"_

_"Because we'll need privacy to discuss this without interruptions!"_ Voldemort explained with a brief glance at Fenrir.

Harry inclined his head in understanding, even if he was now more curious than ever about what the snake wanted to discuss with him and his plans for him.

"I wish to see you in my chambers alone, now that we have finished breakfast, Harry." Voldemort said, getting to his feet.

"Okay!" replied Harry, also getting to his feet, he gave Fenrir a 'see ya later' grin, before leaving with the Dark Lord.

They made their way to Voldemort's personal chambers.

After entering the large dark room, Voldemort offered him a seat, accepting it he made himself comfortable on one of the sofa's as they sat facing each other in front of the fireplace.

Harry could feel the wards hum around him, making him feel more at ease, _'I love magic.'_

Voldemort smirked. "Would you like a drink?" he asked, pouring himself a glass of fire-whiskey.

"It's a bit early don't you think?" Harry frowned.

"It's not as if we are getting drunk," he pointed out, "but you don't have to." He said, waving it off indifferently.

"True!" Harry agreed, "I've never had fire-whiskey before, but sure... why not." Harry shrugged.

He accepted the offered glass and took a sip, almost choking as the liquid went down, burning his insides on it's way. Harry chose to ignore the amused glint of the snake's ruby eyes.

"You can certainly tell you've never had it before." Voldemort smirked.

"Shut up!" Snarled Harry after his coughing fit. "It's quite nice once you get use to the burning." He said, smacking his lips together and running his tongue over them.

"That it is." Voldemort agreed, taking a sip of his own.

Holding his glass in his lap Voldemort considered Harry for a moment and decided to be blunt about what he needed to discuss, seeing no point in doing otherwise. He had kept his plans hidden from Harry's mind behind his Occlumency shields, he knew that wouldn't stop the young man if he really wanted to see it, but thankfully Harry didn't know quite how to do that... yet. Even though it annoyed him at first to have their link, he soon realised the benefits of it, if his plans were to work he needed to be able to help Harry and send and receive information quickly and privately, and this was the perfect way to do that. Besides he had found the teen rather entertaining in his own twisted way.

"I want to make you my Heir!" Voldemort said seriously, interrupting the silence.

"What?!" Harry asked shocked. He was about to take a sip of his drink when Voldemort decided to throw that at him, _'I'm glad he said it now instead of when I had a mouthful of alcohol.'_ He snorted as a vision of himself spraying fire-whiskey from his mouth and possibly on the man in front of him, entered his mind.

Shaking his head in exasperated amusement, Voldemort repeated, "I want to make you my Heir!"

"I know what you said... but why, and why me?" Harry clarified.

"I need an Heir, and who better than someone who shares my mind and soul, _and_ can speak Parseltongue?" Voldemort answered calmly.

"Wait a second, what do you mean soul?" Harry asked warily.

"Exactly what I said," Voldemort had decided once he realised they had such a deep connection that it was now time to explain and he'd rather get it over and done with, "I don't suppose you've heard of Horcruxes?" At Harry's silent shake of his head, he continued, "well, to put it simply, a wizard can safeguard a piece of his soul with a very powerful dark spell if he knows how, and not many do; there has only been a very small few. Through the act of murder a soul splits apart and one can encase it in any chosen object. I've achieved numerous," he explained smugly, pausing to consider his next words, "and your one of them!" he finished.

Harry stared disbelievingly as he tried to organise everything he just heard and put it in order to make sense out of it. Giving up he asked the obvious thing that stood out to him. "What do you mean 'I'm one of them'?!"

"The night I murdered you parents, which I will explain in more detail shortly," he said calmly as if he was talking about something as innocent as his beloved pet doing something funny, "A piece of my soul went _into_ you that night, I had intended to kill you and make my final Horcrux from _your_ death, but instead I accidentally made _you_ my Horcrux when everything went wrong." Voldemort explained vaguely.

"Oh!" Harry replied dumbfounded, he just didn't know what else to say.

"After my rebirth I made Nagini my Horcrux from Longbottom's death, as I'm now sure you witnessed?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in question; Harry nodded his head absently, "after that I immediately knew you were my Horcrux, I didn't know until I created _that_ Horcrux that you were in fact my seventh. After one is created, the previous if you have more 'stand out' for a short time and even though they aren't connected to each other a very small part of them is still connected to me, and I am able to know what and where they are. Once I had returned and made my intended seventh, I found out it was actually my eighth." Voldemort elaborated.

"You have eight?" Harry asked wide eyed, "Why did you do that?" He couldn't stop the question from tumbling out of his mouth. He was just too shocked to help himself.

"For Immortality. My Horcruxes prevent me from dying and through them I was able to return; although I existed in agony for thirteen years as less than a spirit and more than a ghost until my resurrection."

After taking a sip of his fire-whiskey he continued, "I want to protect you and make you my Heir, we have much in common Harry, and many similarities. I'm sure you have noticed as I have from the time I saw you in your first year that's also why I asked you to join me. We are both orphans, both Parselmouths, both belong in Slytherin, and I'm not blaming my soul inside you for any of it, it's all from you Harry. We look somewhat alike, more my younger self admittedly but it's there all the same as I'm sure you would agree after seeing my younger self in the diary, which by the way was another of my Horcruxes, the one I know you destroyed," he raised his hand to stop Harry from speaking, "it's fine I know you didn't know what it was, and you were just covering your tracks by saving that Weasley girl," he assured, tapping the side of his head briefly, _'that's true,'_ Harry agreed, he had always known deep inside himself even if he didn't want to admit it at the time, that he only saved Ginny Weasley because he knew he had to and wouldn't get away with leaving her down in the chamber of secrets, "you could already pass as my son, and I know what it is to be abused." He admitted, shocking Harry even more.

"You were abused too?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, orphanages aren't a nice place for children to be," he paused, boring his gaze into Harry as if trying to read his soul, _'which might not be far from the truth'_ Harry mused, "I expect you to keep everything we discuss in private, whether it be aloud or in our minds, to stay private and between only us no matter what, as will I." He said firmly, eyes narrowing threateningly.

"Of course!" Harry agreed without hesitation.

"Good," said Voldemort satisfied, "Dumbledore knew of my conditions at the orphanage as he was the one, a Transfiguration Professor at the time, to inform me that my special abilities was in fact magic before I had turned eleven. I started Hogwarts and just like you, he sent me back every summer regardless. My memories of Dumbledore's neglect and the Muggles' abuse runs deep if I'm to be honest, and I know it does for you as well." Voldemort almost snarled, Harry could feel the man restraining his anger as his magic pulsed around him. The man calmed himself by taking another sip of his drink.

Frowning, Harry took advantage of the pause. "If Dumbledore wasn't the Headmaster, how did he stop you from staying at Hogwarts during the summer breaks?" He asked.

Voldemort smiled bitterly, "I asked Headmaster Dippett if I could stay at the end of my first year and he told me he would let me know. I went back to him on the last day to find out that Dumbledore had convinced him it wouldn't be a good idea and he sent me on my way, I gave up asking after the end of my third year. I was abnormal to the Muggles, and in those days if you were abnormal you were punished. Some of the punishment I was put through was shock treatment, among other such torture and experiments in their twisted attempts to make me normal. At the young age I was at the time, if it wasn't for my magic it would've killed me. Muggles treatments may have changed somewhat, but their feelings on abnormality hasn't, as you have been shown first hand," he said, vaguely gesturing a hand in Harry's direction, "I promised myself revenge and to never let myself be that weak again, and I know you have promised yourself the same thing. I don't want that kind of thing bleeding it's way into our world. I _will_ put a stop to it and teach them a lesson they will never forget with or without your help, but seeing as though you've had your fair share of similar abuse at the hands of Muggles and Dumbledore - "

Harry could feel the mans hatred bubbling beneath the surface of his barely restrained anger as he continued to snarl his explanation, Harry had never heard the man so passionate and determined about something other than torturing or killing someone, "- I'm in," Harry cut in firmly sharing the mans hate. He knew they had things in common but he never knew they were so alike in so many ways, and now he knew why he felt so comfortable and connected to Voldemort, and why he wasn't disturbed about sharing their minds with each other. Normally with anyone else he would've hated them in his head; knowing his every thought and his most private and intimate feelings, but he knew they had a bond, he didn't care that he was sharing his mind with a murdering mad man and having someone know exactly who he was and why without judgement of one another, it was comforting indeed. Voldemort smiled with understanding in such a way, that Harry knew the older snake would give no other the honour of seeing it. Harry found himself smiling in return. "And I would love to become your Heir." He announced.

Voldemort, Harry could tell was momentarily surprised at that announcement if the raised eyebrows were anything to go by, which Harry couldn't figure out how that could happen, he would've thought the man could sense it if not see it, "I thought you would want me to explain why I killed your parents before agreeing to that!" Voldemort stated in surprise.

"Well, I have to admit, I'm still curious about it, but for me to make my decision about becoming your son, it doesn't really matter to me," he shrugged, "besides as crazy as you are, I guess you had your reasons. Their dead so it's not like I know them anyway. Even if it is your fault for making me an orphan, I don't blame you for where Dumbledore decided to put me, or what the hands of others did to me!" Explained Harry.

Voldemort pinned Harry to the spot with the intensity of his gaze for a moment, and Harry took a sip of his drink for a distraction.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, Voldemort finally began to speak, "The reason I killed your parents, was to get to you. The reason why I tried to kill you was because there is a prophecy about us, that I only heard a portion of, but as far as I was concerned it was enough to drive me to kill you. It states in not so few words that you would destroy me, and I couldn't or wouldn't let that happen, therefore I tried to eliminate you first before you got a chance to become a threat to me," He paused to give Harry a chance to let it sink in.

"Your kidding? A prophecy? What does it say?" Harry asked question after question in quick succession.

"No I'm not, yes, and I don't know it in it's entirety," Voldemort answered each question amused, "but I intend to find out, and for that I need your help." Finished Voldemort.

"Why would you need my help?" Harry asked perplexed.

"The prophecy is kept in the Hall of Prophecy which is deep under the Ministry of Magic, they can only be removed by the person they are concerning, and in this case it's only me... or you, and they would never allow me to take it as they know I could've done so easily, and they would've tried to take extreme measures to stop that. It is my belief that it would be too protected for me to take it unnoticed, and yes it will be risky for you, but not as much. And because the Minister denies my return it will make it easier to get in and out quickly. I will stay in the Atrium, while you take several inner circle Death Eaters with you below where it is hidden, and simply take it. Meeting me back at the Atrium were we'll all leave together." Voldemort stated seriously, piercing into Harry with his glinting red eyes.

"What makes you think I can do that? I'm out of practice... and weak!" he spat the word as if it was poison.

"I will be training you and teaching you Occlumency as I already told you, if in the event something goes wrong, you will be well prepared, and don't forget you will also have Death Eaters with you, with orders by me to protect you at all costs, and me in the Atrium as well, trust me you will feel more confident once I'm through with you." Voldemort smirked.

"Why don't I feel confident about _that_?" Harry mumbled sarcastically.

"We will make our move near the end of the school year, when Dumbledore will be preoccupied with the end of year exams. We are in March now so that gives you three months to get your strength back, I will be placing you all on nutrient potions for several months, and begin training you as soon as possible. After everything is taken care of I will place you in hiding not only for your own protection, but as well as you being the only one I trust to protect another of my Horcruxes until something else can be arranged, which I will explain to you when the time is right." Voldemort explained, he drank the rest of his fire-whiskey before pouring himself another, Harry followed suit and handed Voldemort his glass for a top up.

Once he got his drink back, they sat in silence for several long minutes, he took slow sips while thinking about all the information and shocking discoveries he had just heard, letting it all sink in. It was quite mind numbing actually, the alcohol helping along the way.

"So how do I become your Heir?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Like this!"

Harry watched confused as Voldemort stood up, placed his glass on the mantle piece and left the room through a door Harry hadn't noticed before, and into another room adjoining to the sitting area they were in and coming back with a silver chalice that had emerald gems around it's rim and the base of it's stand. Voldemort placed it on the table between them as he sat down.

Looking inside Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw it was empty and glanced up at Voldemort expectantly.

"We each place a few drops of our blood in the chalice here, I enchant it, then we each drink from the cup, and that's it. Your appearance may change slightly over a few months, but because we are so alike already I can't imagine too much changing in you." he explained simply.

"Fair enough!" Harry shrugged, he wasn't too worried about it anyway.

"I imagine your eyesight will be healed." Voldemort added.

"Good, I hope your right. I haven't been able to wear my glasses since they got broken before I went to Azkaban when an Auror pushed me to the stone floor and I hit my face on it and broke them, I guess I just got use to everything being blurry and eventually forgot about them," Harry rambled, ignoring the fact the man probably already knew, and if he didn't could've found out himself if he wanted to, "Well unless I was contemplating killing myself of course." Harry added casually as an after thought.

Voldemort nodded in understanding, "It's understandable, but you won't need to worry about that anymore. We can do this now if you like?" Voldemort asked, changing the subject, he raised an eyebrow gesturing at the chalice in front of them.

Harry shrugged his shoulder carelessly. "Sure, whatever!" He answered simply.

Harry watched Voldemort pull out a silver knife from his robe, and admired the emerald eyed silver snake wrapped around the hilt.

Voldemort noticed his awed expression, "These are family Heirlooms," he explained, gesturing from the blade to the cup, "just two among many, as you will come to see."

Harry stared transfixed as Voldemort placed his hand above the cup and sliced a clean cut into the palm of his hand closing it around the blade, after his palm filled with his blood he allowed it to drip into the chalice. When he opened his hand the cut was healed. Harry's eyebrows went up in surprise, "wicked," he mouthed quietly.

Voldemort smirked and handed the blade to Harry, motioning for him to do the same.

Harry moved his hand above the chalice, and cut cleanly into his own palm, feeling the beat of his heart pumping blood to the surface and allowing it to pool in his closed hand before letting it drip into the cup also. Feeling the cut healing itself he looked from the mix of his and Voldemort's blood to his hand and watched as his skin magically knitted back together, leaving no traces of a scar behind. Surprisingly he didn't even feel any pain when he cut into his hand.

Harry handed the blade back to Voldemort and the man placed it back into his robe pocket.

Voldemort pointed his wand at the cup and began to hiss in Parseltongue, _~ Enchant this chalice to forever tie thy blood with thy chosen Heir. ~_ The goblet glowed green for a short moment from the effects of the green spell that left the wand, then changed to red before dimming back to it's innocent looking self.

Voldemort picked the chalice up and drank half the blood, handing it to Harry when it was his turn.

Harry took a deep breath and stared at it for a few seconds before putting it to his lips and tilting the cup, drinking the remaining blood. He waited for something to happen when he finished, and when nothing did he placed the cup back on the table and glanced at Voldemort as if to say 'is that it.'

"Like I said before, if changes are going to come it will happen slowly over the next few months." Voldemort explained again.

Smirking, Harry picked up his glass of fire-whiskey and raised it in toast, "To Salazar Slytherin." He said cheerfully, and emptied his glass in one gulp, washing the blood down as it went. Wincing slightly as it burned it's way down.

Voldemort smirked in amusement, raised his own glass and did the same. "Now about what's going to happen after we steal the prophecy." Voldemort said, refilling both of their glasses for a third round.

* * *

Harry was standing in front of the prophecy Voldemort had told him about. Trix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Lucius, and Fenrir were standing behind him. He read both their names on it and was somewhat surprised to see Professor Trelawney's and Dumbledore's names upon it also. _'Typical the old man knew about it and didn't tell me!'_ The question marks he found quite puzzling though. _'Who else is meant to be on this thing?'_ He thought, staring at it.

He was pleasantly surprised they had made it this far. Earlier he had thought he saw Dumbledore in the shadows of the Atrium and was reluctant to leave Voldemort there by himself, even though he knew the Snake would be fine. But he shrugged it off, thinking it was just his paranoid mind playing tricks on him in the shadows flickering around them on the walls of the large open Atrium, thinking the old coot couldn't possibly know which night of all nights in the year to be there in order to appear at the same time they chose to steal the prophecy. _'Unless we have a spy in our midst, which wouldn't surprise me in the least.'_ He mused. _'Oh well, Voldemort's keeping an eye out in the Atrium anyway.'_ He shrugged.

Harry reached out a hand and wrapped his pale fingers around the small dusty glass sphere that had been there longer than fifteen years, as soon as his fingers touched it a smokey mist swirled inside. He ignored it, opting to inform his father instead, _"I've got it!"_ He hissed to Voldemort.

_"Good, now quickly make your way back, I suspect were not alone either."_ Voldemort answered.

_"Okay, we'll be there shortly."_ Harry placed the prophecy in his pocket. He turned to look at the Death Eaters gathered around him, "We have to go." They nodded and followed him as they made their way back to the Atrium. He had been training hard with Voldemort in the Dark Arts, Occlumency, Ligillemency, sword fighting and dueling, among other things. His appearance hadn't changed all that much, only his hair becoming longer and more straight but not overly so, he now had a slight wave that sat just right, it was still as black as night, his emerald eyes now had a red tint that seemed to brighten when his emotions flared, and glinted ominously under certain lighting's, he was still pale, but had gotten most of his strength back, and had put on a healthier weight thanks to Voldemort's potions. The man was a master in his own right. He was fairly confident in his abilities now just like the man had said, and had made a fair amount of progress in his other studies that he'd missed out on for the past two years, but it wasn't to the standards he was hoping for, he found it harder to concentrate sometimes now. But even with his new found confidence he had a bad feeling about the shadow he had thought was Dumbledore earlier, and Voldemort's opinion on the matter didn't settle him at all.

The Death Eaters were shocked to hear Voldemort announce him as his Heir in one of the meetings, one stupid moron opening his mouth to whisper scornfully about the whole thing only to end up being tortured by Voldemort before the snake allowed Fenrir to rip the man to bits. Voldemort, himself, Trix and Fenrir thought it was hilarious.

"What's up Pup?" Fenrir asked walking along side of him.

Harry turned to his right, peering at his werewolf lover through the darkness of The Hall Of Prochecy, he whispered too quietly for any of human ears to hear, "I got a bad feeling about this, and so does Voldemort!" He and Fenrir had gotten even closer sexually these past few months and found out many of the things the other liked in bed. Although there were still many things they had yet to experiment with.

"Don't worry it'll all work out." Fenrir said with confidence Harry didn't share. Harry nodded, but was still unsure.

They stealthily and quickly navigated their way through the spinning room, then the halls and back up the noisily clanking lift. Once on the Atrium floor, they walked towards the shadows near the many fire places, where they knew Voldemort to be hiding.

"Lets go." Voldemort said, grabbing Harry's arm and ready to apparate them out of there when they all sensed a spell speeding towards them from behind. They all acted as one and placed a shield charm around them, making it stronger from their combined spell.

They all spun around quickly to see Dumbledore standing there with his wand pointed at them. Behind him stood a man Harry didn't know with a chunk out of his nose, scars lined in different directions on his face, but the oddest thing of all was the blue spinning eye. _"That's Mad-Eye-Moody,"_ Voldemort informed him before placing his attention back onto Dumbledore, Harry sneered when his eyes scanned over to the werewolf Remus Lupin who also hadn't believed him about what had happened with Sirius, a young looking female with pink spiky hair, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Granger and another young blond headed female he didn't know who looked about Ginny's age, glancing around herself dreamily as if she wasn't apart of the confrontation going on in front of her but merely checking out the scenery.

"Such a disappointment Tom.. Harry." Dumbledore shook his head solemnly. Glancing from one to the other, "And I see your fugitive owl found you then Harry, I wondered if she managed to." he commented, pointing to Harry's wand.

"I could say the same thing Albus, bringing children to a fight they don't belong in, and here I thought you were a better Headmaster than that, but I guess not." Voldemort mocked scathingly before Harry could answer. He had been thrilled to wake up one morning and find Hedwig in his chambers with his trunk. _'Fugitive owl, how pathetic.'_ Harry sneered. He could feel Voldemort's agreement.

"We've got a right to be here, you killed our friend Neville, and have taken Harry away from us, corrupting him." The male Weasley spat angrily, trying to be brave but failing miserably as he inched sideways to stand further behind Dumbledore. _'Probably hoping the old coot will protect him, but doesn't he realise that Dumbledore would be the first to be attacked.'_

Harry and Voldemort shared a quick glance before both started chuckling quietly, the sound reverberating off the walls and echoing eerily in the Atrium, sounding more sinister than it should.

"You condemn me and then you think you still have the right to call me Harry and expect me to fight for you... Sorry to disappoint you, but your all on your own, and Voldemort didn't corrupt me I chose to be on his side of my own free will." Harry said coldly.

Fenrir looked at Harry, "No your not Harry, don't lie!" He smirked, placing his arm around Harry's waist.

Harry smirked when he saw the looks of disgust then anger play over the faces of his ex-friends and Remus Lupin, "Your right, I'm not sorry!" he nodded, his gaze never wavering from his enemies.

"Get your hands off him Greyback!" Lupin yelled, losing his usual calm.

Fenrir smirked evilly. "But you know how much I love young meat Lupin," he looked to Harry and raised a thick silver eyebrow, "Do you want me to let you go Pup?" Fenrir asked, trying and failing to look innocent when his lips quirked into a smirk.

Harry made a show of pretending to think about it for a second before answering, "No, I don't think I do," He gave Fenrir a quick kiss and smirked at the collective gasp that echoed in the near empty Atrium.

"Your gay, and with a known sadistic werewolf no less who doesn't care about turning a child into the monster that he is!" Granger shrieked, frantically trying to hold back the Weasley siblings as they tried to get closer to him, the blond girl staring at Remus carefully as the pink haired female held one of Lupin's arms in an attempt to hold him back and glaring hatefully at Harry, even though she didn't know him, Mad-Eye-Moody sneered in disgust at him, and Dumbledork shook his head in disappointment once more.

"Yeah, I'm gay, you got a problem with that?" he asked coldly, continuing when Granger opened her mouth to speak, "And he's not the only one who's sadistic!" he practically purred, smirking at the horrified looks thrown his way, "Besides, who cares if he wants some young fresh blood?" he asked nonchalantly.

And that's when the fighting began. Curses flew from several wands, as their owners snarled angrily, Voldemort placed another shield charm around them as they watched the spells rebound off it harmlessly, speeding back towards the casters, _'well harmless for us anyway.'_ Harry snorted as he watched some dodge their own spells, and Dumbledore cast his own shield.

_"Harry, behind me." _Voldemort hissed out his order. Harry obeyed and quickly moved behind his father, as the Death Eater's joined in the fight, Harry wanted to put his skills to the test, and cause his ex-friends a lot of pain, but he knew Voldemort wouldn't want him to unless it was necessary. He was okay with it. For now.

It wasn't until curses started coming towards him from the students and surprisingly enough the pink haired girl who looked somewhat like Sirius if he cared to look hard enough, that Harry stepped into the fight too. He sent all sorts of dark curses that created excruciating pain and managed to knock the two youngest students out first after screaming for several long seconds when the bones in their legs shattered beneath them and they fell heavily to the floor. But he wasn't satisfied with that, he wanted to cause great pain to Weasley and Granger. _'Oh to hell with it, I might as well throw the pink haired bitch in the mix with that also, it looks like she's eager for it anyway.'_ Harry thought, firing a few of _Crucio's_, one after the other.

One hitting Granger and the rest bypassing the other's harmlessly, Granger tumbled to the floor screaming.

"You'll pay for that Potter!" Weasley shouted, the hairline on his head blending with his extremely red face.

"You should see a healer, all that redness can't be a good sign." Harry stated indifferently. "And just so you know, you've lost the right to call me by any name." He said coldly, eyes narrowing in contempt. Harry sent another _Crucio_ and hit the pink haired bitch who was trying unsuccessfully to catch him off guard during his little chat with Weasley, she falling to the floor in imitation of Granger. Both screaming in agony.

Weasley was momentarily confused at Harry's answer, but shrugged it off and sent a stunner at him, "Is that all you got?" Harry taunted, raising an eyebrow mockingly, adrenaline was pumping through his veins craving for more action, "Listen to that sweet symphony of the lovely screams of unimaginable agony!" Harry smirked, his emerald red tinted eyes glinting scornfully in the dim light of the flickering torches on the walls around them. He sent another quick _Crucio_ to Weasley sending him crashing to the floor, screaming along with the first two, _"We have to go, now."_ Voldemort hissed.

Nodding, he reluctantly waved his wand and ended his curses, putting his sweet orchestra of screams he had created to an end. "I'll save my best for later when I have more time to play," He sneered at the whimpering, twitching forms sprawled over the floor.

He watched admiringly as Voldemort masterfully sent curses at the surprisingly agile old bastard as they dueled spectacularly, both easily apparating out of the way of flying curses, Fenrir and Rabastan fighting against Lupin, Mad Eye Moody fighting against Lucius, Rodolphus and Trix who was cackling madly with glee, before Voldemort distracted the other party by sending a curse to the glass above them, the sound of the smash echoing around them as it crashed to floor below, raining sharp pieces down on their enemies. He quickly apparated back to Harry's side and the last things Harry saw was the Death Eaters disappear, the shock on the faces of the Minister and his lackey's as Voldemort grabbed his arm once more, and they too disappeared.

They reappeared in the throne room, Voldemort turned to his servants still holding onto Harry's arm, "You all did well, now leave us." He ordered sharply.

"Yes My Lord," They all bowed before either apparating or walking out of the room.

Voldemort turned to Harry, "Come." He hissed, dragging Harry out of the room also. They walked to Voldemort's chambers in silence. Well verbal silence anyway.

_"What's the matter?"_ Harry asked curiously.

_"You were right, we have a spy and I know who it is!"_ Voldemort snarled in his head.

_"Who?"_ Harry questioned impatiently.

_"Snape, he's the only other I told of our plans as a means to find out which side he's really on.. as a test. I informed him that there would be other Death Eater's joining us tonight, not knowing I was deceiving him, and he thought he would be safe enough to get away with letting Dumbledore know as he could blame someone else as the spy."_ He answered angrily.

_"What are you gonna do?"_ Harry asked, eager for details concerning the fate of the man who had caused nothing but grief for him during his time at Hogwarts. And helped put him in Azkaban with his spiteful words.

_"I'll explain later, but he won't like it."_ Voldemort smirked.

_"As long as I get to witness it!"_ Harry said seriously.

_"I wouldn't have it any other way, and I think you'll enjoy it."_

Once in the chambers, the room warded and doors locked as always, Voldemort held out his hand expectantly. Harry knowing what he wanted, removed the prophecy from his robe pocket and handed it to his father. _'That sounds really weird every time I think of Voldemort as my father.'_

"Yes it does, but we better get use to it." Voldemort said glancing at him for a moment, he stretched his arm out and dropped the prophecy on the floor, smashing it into tiny pieces.

Before Harry could react, a smokey form of Prefessor Trelawney appeared in front of them, and started talking in a deep husky voice Harry had only heard her use once before.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches__...__ Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies__...__ And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not__...__ And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live as the other survives__...__The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies__..._

Harry and Voldemort stared quietly as the prophecy repeated itself a few times before vanishing.

_~ What are we going to do? ~ _Harry hissed quietly, not even realising he had asked in Paseltongue.

Voldemort looked at him curiously for a moment before replying, "Where going to do nothing."

"But you heard it... neither can live as the other survives!" Harry whispered, "What's that suppose to mean anyway?" he mumbled.

"It doesn't mean anything, the future isn't set in stone Harry and if we both choose to ignore it then nothing can come of it." Voldemort replied gently, pressing a long spidery finger over Harry's mouth to stop him from speaking when he opened his mouth to respond, _'I'm privileged to be the only one to see you like this and that's how I like it, selfish or not.'_ Harry thought, knowing Voldemort heard him.

Smiling, Voldemort continued, "We will do nothing Harry, I may have marked you as my equal, but that doesn't mean we have to kill each other. We can change it by ignoring it, I know all your strengths and weaknesses just as you know mine, how could we not with our kind of bond. That wasn't mean to happen and it might never have if we weren't connected when the Dementor's attacked. Like I said, the future's not set in stone and we _will _change it by doing nothing, there is no obligation to carry it out, and we can choose how this ends Harry. Your now my son and I'm not going to kill you." Voldemort said firmly.

"Do you think it will work." Harry asked uncertainly.

"Of course it will, but only if we let it." Replied Voldemort confidently.

"I'm not going to kill you either, your the father I never thought I would have. No matter what they want or what that stupid prophecy says." Harry hissed, his ire rising the more he thought about what the light side expected of him, almost slipping into Parseltongue again.

"Well that settles it then, let's just forget it and move on, what do you say?" Voldemort smirked, holding his hand out for Harry to shake.

Harry laughed and grabbed hold of the offered hand before surprisingly being pulled into Voldemort's arms. _"Your right, if we want it bad enough we can change our destinies."_ Harry whispered in his head to Voldemort.

"I told you I would explain why we attacked Longbottom and his parents. And now is the time." Voldemort hissed quietly, letting Harry go just enough to hold him at arms length as Harry rested his hands on the mans shoulders, "He was another possibility for the prophecy as he was also born at the end of the seventh month, I wasn't sure which one it was meant for so I sent Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan to kill them whilst I went to take care of you. Both attacks didn't turn out the way they were meant to, but here we are now and it no longer matters." Voldemort briefly explained.

"Is that why there were question marks on the prophecy?" Harry asked curiously, only just remembering them.

"Yes, I would assume so." Answered Voldemort.

"Hmm" Harry hummed, "anyway, it's late and I'm off to bed, goodnight father!" Harry said quietly managing to stop the yawn trying to escape him, and letting his father go.

"Goodnight Harry," Voldemort said, giving a small smile.

Harry quietly left his father's chambers making his way sleepily to his own rooms. Utterly exhausted, he pulled back his covers and slumped on his bed too damn tired to bother himself with changing his clothes. Falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Hope you like it? Tell me what you think, it would be very appreciated! :) Take care, and see you soon!**


	6. Chpt6,The Sweetness of Revenge and Forks

**A/N: Sorry I have taken so long to update, I hope your still interested in reading my story! I won't bore you with my reasons.. but here's chapter 6, so read and enjoy the chapter! Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, and the rest of you who put me on alerts and favourites! I appreciate it.. :) There is also a slash scene at the end of this chapter so if you don't want to read then just skip the end after the 'marker' that looks like this 0o0o0o There will be more slash scenes in this fic than many Twilight crossovers I've seen, not every chapter though, but if this is a problem for you I suggest you stop reading this story! Anyway I hope you enjoy!!**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

_~Parseltongue~_

_"Mind communication"_

* * *

Chapter 6

The Sweetness of Revenge and Forks

* * *

"Happy 'sweet' sixteen, Harry!" Voldemort smirked.

"Stop saying that!" Harry growled, "And you shut up too!" He hissed angrily looking at the werewolf standing on his right who was also smirking at him.

"I didn't say anything." Fenrir defended himself amused.

"Not right now no, but you, just like him," he began through gritted teeth, and jabbing his thumb to his left in Voldemort's direction, "have been saying it all day."

"That's because your sixteen today." Fenrir replied slowly.

"Yes I know." He said in much the same tone. "But you make it sound like I'm some teenage bloody girl. I might be gay, but I ain't no fucking girl!" He finished in a hiss, sounding much like an angry snake. His eyes shined eerily in the darkness as he glared at Fenrir, looking rather put out.

Knowing Harry was getting quite offended now and looked ready to strike the wolf, Voldemort decided to remind them why they were standing on the side of the street, in a muggle suburb, at night. "How about we get back to the point of why were here, shall we?" He said, drawing their attention. "I thought it would be nice to take care of a few certain people before you left, and what better time then your birthday? So this is my gift to you, Harry. Shall we get started?" Voldemort asked, raising an elegant eyebrow.

Harry looked to the house in front of him and smirked in anticipation. "With pleasure!"

The three black robed figures pulled their hoods up over their heads, their eyes the only feature that stood out among the dark shadow now cast on their faces and walked towards the lit up house and it's unsuspecting occupants.

They made their way across the front lawn to the front door. Fenrir kicked it open with force and caused it to bang loudly against the wall now behind it. Harry strode into the small familiar hall as Voldemort and Fenrir followed him through the door on his left and into the living room where they heard three shocked cries come from.

"Who... who are you?" A rather fat man demanded shakily. "What are you doing in my house?" Harry could see the mans face turn an ugly shade of red, as he stared at the intruders with a mix of fear and anger.

Without answering, Harry removed the hood that shadowed his face and tilted his head slightly to the side, mimicking innocent curiosity. A smirk slowly forming on his lips when he saw dawning comprehension form on their faces as they stared at him in shock, losing all colour in the now pale faces before gaining the red shade of anger once again. "So you do remember me after all this time, I'm so flattered... Uncle, Aunt, and of course, how can I forget, my dear, _fat_, cousin Dudley!" Harry said softly. His eyes darkening to near black, at the memories of their abuse flashing through his mind. _'I'm really going to enjoy this.'_

"What are you doing here, you ungrateful FREAK?" Vernon spat angrily, seemingly forgetting the fact that their where two other people with Harry, who he had just insulted as well.

Knowing they might not have long if Dumbledick was still monitoring the family, probably hoping he would come here, Harry ignored the question and spoke to his companions instead. "You two can do whatever you want, but Vernon's mine." He said smoothly, not taking his eyes off his uncle whilst raising his wand.

"I want want the kid!" Fenrir grinned dangerously, eyes glinting with glee, whilst Voldemort shrugged elegantly, and the three men advanced on their chosen victims.

Harry immediately waved his wand, conjuring some invisible ropes and bound his fat uncle, as his ankles snapped together and his wrists soon followed, causing the obese man to fall forward on his large stomach with a thud. Harry walked to his side and using his dragon hide boot, he put it to the mans shoulder and flipped Vernon onto his back roughly. His uncle looked up at him and Harry smirked in amusement at the mingled fear and anger he could still see in his uncles eyes and took pleasure at the roles being reversed. "We're gonna have a little fun you and I, Uncle," Harry grinned with a dramatic pause, leaning down for his uncle to take more notice and hear his next words, "before I have the pleasure of killing you, that is." He whispered and watched in glee as his uncle's eyes widened further as the fear took over completely.

He looked up when two screams met his ears and his smirk twisted in satisfaction at the sight that met his eyes. His aunt was screaming, and arching off the floor at odd angles as she was put under one of his father's favourite curses, the _Cruciatus_, as his overweight cousin was being mauled by Fenrir as the man bit into Dudley's neck whilst holding him in place in a strong clawed grip. Even if the werewolf was in his human form it still amazed Harry that his teeth and nails were still sharp enough to penetrate the skin with the ease of the strength behind the force that Fenrir put into it. As he continued to watch his flailing cousin and the blood pooling under his large body from the aggressive nails digging into his shoulders and the large razor sharp teeth tore his neck open, an idea came to him.

Strolling to his uncle's other side so Vernon could see his family, Harry muttered a spell and his uncle jerked into a sitting position, he knelt by the mans side and forced his uncle to watch as his wife and son were tortured painfully to death. "Beautiful isn't it?" Harry whispered in his uncle's ear, mesmerised as he watched his lover feast hungrily on his cousin's neck, ripping off small chunks of skin at a time. "I think this is torture enough, don't you? Watching your loved ones die so painfully slow." Harry continued, taking pleasure in the horror and sickness he could see his uncle feeling but unable to speak or do anything to save his family as he listened to their blood curdling screams all the while unable to look away. Harry knew there must be silencing charms on the house from when Dumbledick had placed many enchantments and 'protective' charms on the place, otherwise the neighbours would've complained about his screaming all those times he was abused and used when he was imprisoned here as a child. He just knew the old fuck would've provided it. "But then again, you wouldn't really know what kind of pain they are going through until you went through it yourself." He mused aloud. "I think I'll have to show you." He said conversationally with a smirk and rose from his kneeling position. Vernon's eyes widened even more and Harry wondered if they would pop out of their sockets if he kept going at that rate.

Pointing his wand at the man who had made his childhood a living nightmare, Harry hissed out hatefully. _"Crucio!"_ His uncle screamed as he tried to struggle and move from the sheer pain racing throughout his body from under his skin, but his binds held him in place along with the spell Harry used to make him sit up and watch his family die slowly. Harry revelled in the scream that hit all his senses after waiting so many years. After the man had ripped so many of his own screams from his once small body.

He was quickly starting to understand his father's love of this unforgivable curse as the dark pleasure seeped through every part of his body from the inside out, making his magic sing and vibrate hungrily for release the more power he put into it.

He looked up as he realised through his uncles gurgling screams, that the other screams had stopped, and noticed both his aunt and cousin laying still on the floor in a pool of their own blood.

_"Harry, we may not have much time left."_ Voldemort hissed in his head instead of talking loudly over the screaming muggle. _"It would be best you finished this now."_

_"Fine."_ Harry almost pouted. "_Avada Kedavra_." He hissed. Harry watched as the powerful green curse hit his uncle's chest and the life left his pain filled eyes, the frightened expression frozen to his uncle's face forever, and smirked in sick pleasure when the large body fell limply to the floor. His empty eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"Lets go!" Harry said as Fenrir walked over to him, licking the blood still on his lips and fingers. Voldemort strode over gracefully and grabbed his arm gently as Fenrir wrapped his bloody hands around his waist and Voldemort apparated them back home.

When they landed in the large meeting room, the Death Eaters gathered there for his evening birthday celebrations, all stopped what they were doing and looked up at them in stunned silence from their sudden somewhat bloodied, at least in Fenrir's case, appearance, before shrugging and continuing what ever it was they were doing. They didn't know they were going to be going anywhere and not come walking through the door instead of popping into the room from an obvious mission of some sort.

Harry stayed seated on one of the lounges Voldemort had conjured there for the occasion with Fenrir and his father at his sides and only mainly talked to the people he had been in Azkaban with, save for his father of course. Only answering everyone else with thanks as they wished him a happy birthday.

His father had invited the DE's and their children for an excuse to celebrate and get drunk, but Harry didn't trust many people or feel comfortable with people his own age after being betrayed so easily and too often for him to take it lightly anymore. He vowed to himself to never trust anyone, but he knew he could trust those who had been betrayed and imprisoned along with himself, and knew he could trust his father, but other than that he didn't hand it out to anyone, he was played a fool once too many times for his liking. And they understood perfectly, knowing exactly how he felt, and didn't try to push him into false conversations and awkward silences and left him to celebrate his birthday his own way, which he decided was to get drunk and have a night full of ravishing his wolf.

* * *

Harry grumbled sleepily to himself as he rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom to take a quick shower. His bladder having woken him up in the first place. Flicking his wand quickly and muttering "_Tempus_" under his breath, he saw it was ten minutes to 8 in the morning, and he was running late for his training session. Cursing he hurriedly tapped his wand on the taps in the shower, before flicking his wand at himself, making his clothes disappear.

Taking care of business he finished his shower then summoned his training clothes and quickly got dried and dressed. Before hurriedly leaving his room and an amused werewolf in his wake.

He rushed through the halls of his home to make it to the training room. He was somewhat surprised his father hadn't shouted in his head to wake him up. He still felt like shit, with his hangover but knew he didn't have time to take a potion for it seeing he was already half an hour late and even though he knew he needed to train and practice, and this duel was going to be three on one a much needed and wanted challenge, he couldn't help resenting the fact that Voldemort still wanted him up at the usual time knowing he would feel like shit the morning after his birthday and realised, he was doing it on purpose. The man knew he got completely drunk and spent hours with Fenrir before passing out only ours ago. He was also rather hungry, even with his pounding head, and mumbled to himself about the unfairness of not even being able to have breakfast first either in hopes to settle his head if not wake him up further.

After climbing several stairs and traversing another hall he finally made it to the dueling hall and banged the door open irately. Glaring at the occupants of the room when they turned to look at him. His glare intensified and he narrowed his angry hooded green eyes to slits when he saw they must have taken a hangover potion first before coming to the room themselves. _'That's not fair, Trix and Rodolphus look like they weren't even drunk last night, Voldemort wasn't so he was excused for looking like that, but he certainly isn't for that smug smirk he's sending my way.'_

"Stop smirking at me!" Snapped Harry. "You could have at least postponed this for a few hours, or not made me too rushed this morning that I couldn't even fetch a bloody Pepper Up potion." He said angrily as he slammed the door behind him and walked to the middle of the room.

"It's your fault you were so rushed this morning, and your fault you got drunk last night and then stayed awake the rest of it, until you passed out early this morning." Voldemort smirked. _'He looks too amused for my liking.'_ Harry grumbled to himself, Voldemort's smirk widening at his thoughts.

"Are you ready now?" Voldemort asked rhetorically.

"Would you accept it if I said no?" Harry muttered sarcastically.

"No!" Voldemort deadpanned, and Harry turned his now half-hearted glare at Trix as she cackled quietly to herself in the background. He saw Rodolphus quickly cover his own smirk by turning and walking to his place and readying himself for the duel.

"You know how unfair this is, don't you? Three against a practically drunk person at such an early hour in the morning." Sniped Harry whilst getting into position also. He watched as Trix got into place. He looked expectantly at his father, not really surprised when Voldemort didn't move from his current position. _'The man was always in an alert stance, ready for anything. Normally I'm the same, but I feel justified in my excuse for this exception.'_

He barely noticed Voldemort's arm twitch before a beam of sickening purple light was headed towards him, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts.

"_Protego!_" He said, quickly brandishing his wand. Only managing his shield at the last second. He felt his heavy limbs protest as they sluggishly moved. Very unlike his usual graceful movements.

"_Caecus! Congelo!_" He exclaimed as quickly as he could, waving his wand in the appropriate movements, sending the blinding curse to Rodolphus, and the freezing curse to Trix. Rodolphus managed to block his, but Trix didn't, and seemed to be surprised at his quickness after watching his previous casting and fell to the floor frozen as a sheet of thin ice formed over her body, he figured she must have thought him too hungover to catch her off guard, but for the very reason of her not expecting it, he did.

"_CRUCIO!_" Rodolphus yelled, and Harry dodged the red stream of magic by allowing himself to fall to his knees with his hands on the floor bracing him, just in time for it to soar over his head. He regretted it the moment he did, as he felt his heavy limbs unwilling and unable to push himself back to his feet.

He raised his head and looked at his father as he heard the spell _"Sectumsempra"_ being hissed in his head, feeling as though it was echoing in his skull; just in time to see another stream of light careening towards him. Knowing he had no time for much else, but not wanting to give up, he quickly closed his eyes and muttered the shield charm again, his wand flicking slightly in his hand, then clattered to the floor as the spell impacted into the left side of his face, throwing him from his hands and knees onto his back.

He groaned in pain as he felt his skin being ripped apart from just above his left eye under his eyebrow all the way to his jaw, exposing him to the harsh air, and he was just thankful he had closed his eyes so his eyelid got the curse instead of his actual eye. He suppressed the urge to cover it with his hand knowing it wouldn't be a smart thing to do at the moment, but he did hover it over his cheek.

He vaguely heard footsteps come towards him and lowered his hand when he recognised his father's voice as he hissed a series of strong healing charms. He groaned again when he felt each side of the gash pull together tightly, feeling as if it had never been together in the first place, and start to knit his cheek back into it's rightful place. It hurt a bit, tingled a lot, and felt extremely uncomfortable.

Once the strange feelings had subsided he slowly opened his eyes and was once again grateful he hadn't lost his eye-sight, even if he would've been able to fix that too. But he did have a large black spot in his eye as if he had pressed his palm into it harshly for a long period of time. "Thanks." He muttered looking up at his father, alternating between blinking slowly and rapidly in an attempt to clear his vision.

Voldemort inclined his head slightly and held his hand out for him to take. "You should have learnt two things from this lesson." Voldemort said as he accepted the offered hand and was pulled to his feet.

"Yeah, not to drink before a duel no matter if I have a right to!" Harry growled softly, not knowing if to be happy it was over so soon, or angry for the way it ended, and decided he could be both. He put a tentative hand to the left side of his face and he could feel the neat line of the scar in his once almost unblemished skin.

"No you shouldn't drink before a duel," Voldemort agreed, "but even if you did you should learn how to duel regardless of pain, injury, or... drunkenness." He remarked, the last word coming out in more of an amused drawl. _"I just knew you had done this lesson on purpose."_ Harry hissed, interrupting the man. "You will be left with a scar as I don't have any Dittany on hand at the moment." Voldemort continued, looking at Harry's left cheek before tracing a finger tip over it gently, opting to ignore Harry's remark. "Your lucky I wasn't using my full power behind my casting and you managed to block out some of the spell with your shield." He finished softly, dropping his hand slowly. He could tell Voldemort was feeling somewhat guilty.

Harry was use to the man, who was now his father, to talk like that to him and show his affection in his own way, but he knew no-one else was as he saw the surprise on Trix and Rodolphus' faces. They had never seen their Lord in this light and Harry knew they weren't likely to see it often, as Voldemort only treated Harry like that and mostly in private.

"Scars aren't something knew to me, besides it will serve as a reminder." Harry shrugged nonchalantly. It was true, scars weren't something knew to him after growing up with the Dursley's and getting beaten to a bloody pulp in Azkaban for the better part of his imprisonment there before the Aurors gave up. His body was full of scars and he didn't much care because he used them to his advantage and made himself better so as not to be so weak enough to be taken advantage of ever again. He may stare off into space at times as his memories take a hold of him every now and then but his inner scars were more gruesome then his physical scars, and he knew that he wasn't the only one Azkaban had affected like that, he was lucky to still have his mind after being in a place like that, as limited as that may be. But he didn't care about that either as long as people left him to his thoughts, as they always did, then he could deal with it. And the Dursley's had given him a fair amount of his scarring before he even started Hogwarts. Thinking about the Dursleys treatment of him as a child reminded him of the other reason he wanted to celebrate last night and a slow smirk etched it's way onto his face as flashes of the night before ran through his mind.

He saw his father shake his head in a mix of hidden amusement and satisfaction with his own smirk on his face as he could see what Harry was thinking.

"Why don't you go freshen up and take that Pepper Up, then go and have some breakfast." Voldemort suggested, bringing him back to reality.

"I think I just might." Harry nodded, then left the room quietly. Deciding to have breakfast in his room today, he figured he'd just get one of the house elves to bring him his potion along with his breakfast then soak in the bath for a while and just relax for the rest of the day. _'One thing is for sure, that curse made my head hurt so much more.'_

* * *

"So let me get this straight... because I'm your Horcrux, and we know for sure that Dumbledick knows about them and therefore will be doing all he can in finding them, and we know one was destroyed in my second year, not to mention your going to get the ring before he discovers what and where that one is, so for all those reasons and more you want me to go to Slytherin Manor in what was once a magical village in Salazar's time, _in America_, to protect one of your other Horcruxes and to keep a look out for any activity because I can let you know sooner than anyone else, and you want me to be away from the war for now..." Harry was ignoring the exasperated look he was receiving from the red eyed snake across from him as they sat in the mans chamber, "In a now small _muggle_ village..." He finished slowly, as if he still couldn't believe it.

"Yes Harry." Voldemort sighed impatiently, they had been over this to what felt to Voldemort like a million times.

"But this is not some usual muggle village... I mean town... but one, that not only has a group of werewolf shape-shifters, who mind you are not even real werewolves - even I can turn into a wolf when I transform into one of my Animagus forms but that doesn't mean I'm a werewolf - but there is also a coven of - as far as you remember - seven Vampires who don't even feast on humans and therefore class themselves as 'vegetarians', three of which have 'special abilities,'" Harry ranted.

"Yes Harry." Voldemort repeated. Feeling more like a broken record then anything else at the moment.

"In a _muggle_ town," Harry repeated appalled at the idea, even if he did understand the reasons, "I don't have to mingle with anyone in this town though do I? Muggle or otherwise!" Harry asked suspiciously.

"No Harry." Sighed Voldemort frustrated, "Not if you don't want to, if you can get the Vampires on our side, good. But if you don't, it doesn't matter, I have enough Vampires who don't mind 'feasting on humans' as you say, on our side for it not to make a difference either way, and also allies in the American Ministry of Magic, who is going to help keep an eye out for anything suspicious around the town you will be in. We'll be changing your first name to Corbin, to go along with the last name I gave you once you became my heir, ready for your cover whilst your in the muggle town." Voldemort explained. Again.

"And tell me again why I need to go to a damn muggle school, I haven't been since before I turned eleven and started Hogwarts as you bloody well know. And as you also know, that never turned out to be a good thing around me, this time will only be worse, thanks to them being a bunch of moronic teenagers, and we both know how well I do with them.. who are muggles," Harry continued to rant as he shivered in disgust, "and with me being in Azkaban and everything that's happened... well you know what I mean - I don't know if I'll be able to control myself." Harry tried to explain.

"I understand Harry, and I know what your trying to say, but you'll be fine." Voldemort soothed.

"Fine, but let me rephrase that, what I meant to say was. I don't know if I want to control myself let alone be able to! Or better yet I know I wont want to control myself!" Harry clarified impatiently.

"Like I said, you'll be fine, and I don't care what you do to the muggles, as long as you don't give yourself away," smirked Voldemort, "you can use your wand as much as you want without the fear of being traced, now that I fixed that problem, or to save yourself some time or suspicion you could use wand-less magic, it's up to you." Voldemort shrugged delicately.

Harry smirked at the mental images that flashed in his mind of him cursing some unexpected faceless fool who annoyed him, knowing he won't have to put up with their foolishness. "Yeah I know, I plan for some entertainment whilst I'm there, terrorising such a small place I'm sure doesn't get much action," Harry suddenly frowned, "I can take Fenrir with me, can't I?" He asked expectantly.

"Of course. I don't expect you stay there alone, even though I know your capable because I know your likely to get bored." Voldemort smirked in amusement. "And after so many years of such confinement with mostly Fenrir to talk to I wouldn't do that to you."

"Yeah I agree it would get boring very quickly without him to amuse me." Harry said also smirking. "And I will have someone to run around with in my wolf form, whilst he will have some company during the full moon, seeing as though there's so much forest there and we haven't had the chance to do it yet because I've been so busy and that doesn't look likely to change before we leave." Harry said, as a conversation they had at Azkaban popped into his mind and reminded him of what he had suggested to Fenrir, that they hadn't had the chance to try yet.

Voldemort rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly, knowing what dirty little thoughts were going through the young mans mind. "If you don't mind!" He said, raising his eyebrow in exasperation.

"Sorry, but I can't help it if you see what goes through my head." Harry smiled innocently.

"It works both ways, you know?" Voldemort threatened, a devious glint in his blood red orbs.

"I know," Harry smirked, "be my guest!" Harry shrugged, then raising his eyebrow in challenge.

"I will. When you least expect it." Smirked Voldemort.

"I look forward to it." Laughed Harry.

"Knowing you, you probably do." Voldemort commented dryly.

"You know me too well!" Harry deadpanned. His lips quirking into a small smirk.

Shaking his head again, Voldemort decided not to respond to that, but instead brought the topic of conversation back on track, even if it was his fault it had strayed off course, "Now as I was saying - "

" - Wait, before you continue, what are these 'special abitlities' these Vampires have?" Harry interrupted.

"Well I was getting to that, but seeing as though you have no patience," Voldemort commented sarcastically, "let me give you a brief description, and save your questions for when I'm finished." Voldemort waited for Harry's agreement before continuing. "The one who acts as the 'father' is a Doctor at the local hospital named Carlisle Cullen, his wife Esme normally stays at their home. Their 'children' are; Emmett Cullen who is 'mated' to Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale who is 'mated' to Alice Cullen, and Edward Cullen who is 'unmated'. Jasper is an Empath, and can not only 'read' people's emotions, but has the ability to manipulate them also. His wife Alice is a seer, but unlike Trelawney she can't read the wizarding population. So your safe from her, as I know how much, like myself, you don't like seers." Harry nodded silently, knowing since finding out about the prophecy and meeting the batty woman in third year he probably never would. "Edward can read people's minds, but your Occlumency shields will protect you from both Edward and Jasper's talents. It also helps that your a Wizard, which the magic in our blood helps to protect us from most things, especially interference from many creatures." Voldemort explained, taking a sip of his fire-whiskey.

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked puzzled, "I mean about this coven!"

"I went there before my rebirth and did a little discreet research on the town to see how much it had changed since I had placed my Horcrux there, and returned after my rebirth to see if I could find a way of removing my Horcrux without destroying it, I came across this coven and decided it would be best to learn as much as I could about them because they had taken residence in the same place as my Horcrux." Replied Voldemort waving it off.

"Which obviously you didn't, because I now have to go there and let you know if Dumbledick shows up." Harry sulked, referring to Dumbledore with his new favourite nickname. "But I don't want to be there too long." He said firmly.

"You won't be." Answered Voldemort simply.

"Good." Harry relented. "What about Snape's punishment, you still haven't told me what it is. I could find out you know." Harry said changing the subject, and tapping the side of his head in an attempt to sway the man into telling him, "but I want you to tell me... and don't say it's a surprise. You know how much I hate them." Harry huffed.

"Well put it this way, it will be taken care of before Hogwarts school year ends." Voldemort smirked.

"Seeing as though you _still_ wont tell me, make sure I'm there to see it." Harry said seriously, he would never forgive the man if he didn't let him have some pleasure out of seeing the greasy git who gave him hell all those time during his years at Hogwarts, get what he deserved.

"Don't worry, you'll be there," Voldemort said mysteriously. "I understand how much you want to see it, and I know how important it is to you to be there to get your revenge." Voldemort said in understanding.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harry said and couldn't help but feel excited at the promise the man had just made.

"I'll explain when it gets closer to the time, as there is still much to plan." Voldemort answered in such a tone that Harry knew he would get no more information, no matter how much he tried.

"The school year starts early September, so you will be leaving mid August. We will keep training you on the weekends and after school hours, your not at school to learn, so you don't have to pay attention if you don't want to, you won't need it anyway when we are through. Just make sure you do enough not to get kicked out... and stop grumbling at me, you know it's part of your cover to go to school so it doesn't bring the nosy muggles snooping around our business, or I will be forced to take action against them." Voldemort warned.

"I'm tempted to do it just to see that." Harry smirked. "But anyway I plan on taking action when it's time to leave, and don't blame me if I don't control myself and attack someone in the meantime, you know I hate muggles as much as you." Harry glared.

"I know." Was all Voldemort said.

* * *

Harry was standing in a large dark lounge room in Slytherin Manor with his father and Fenrir, after they had flooed to the small muggle town of Forks.

Harry looked around himself in wonder. "How could a place this large not pique the muggles interest enough for them to try and investigate, especially with them thinking it empty?" Harry inquired, shaking his head in disbelief.

"From the outside, muggles see an old run down double story home, with overgrown lawns and a very tall iron fence around the edge of an enormous property. And although the fence is truly there, what they see of the house is not. There are muggle repelling wards and a number of other wards to prevent anything magical or otherwise from making it past the boundaries. If there are daring enough people that attempt to climb the fence - if for some reason the muggle repelling ward had failed - which would be highly unlikely, they are repelled by what the muggles think is an electric shock, but of course it is a ward sapping their life away, but a cleverly designed one to make it feel similar to an electric shock. And if they manage to hold onto it long enough it will kill them, but usually they have no choice but to let go out of reflex as the wards fling them away. So their assumption of an electric shock isn't far from the truth. The stories of it being haunted running through the small town for hundreds of years also helps to scare them away." Explained Voldemort smugly. "Speaking of which, just like Hogwarts, and many old magical Manors and castles, Slytherin Manor also has ghosts gliding around, so you wouldn't have really been alone anyway, now that I think about it." Voldemort smirked.

Harry chose to ignore that remark as they continued to look around, whilst Voldemort showed them where everything was.

To the left of the large entrance was the also large lounge-room, with four sofa's placed around a somewhat small table, in the centre of the room. The torches placed around the room made the deep crimson walls with silver linings around the frame of it glow ominously dark as the silver glittered threateningly, with it's thick chocolate brown carpeting being the only thing to make it seem more earthly and less hellish in Harry's opinion. The large emerald fireplace at the far wall opposite the doorway leading into the room being large enough to fit the three of them comfortably.

They made their way out into the large entrance hall, with an elegant staircase that fanned out at the bottom and had a long heavy looking emerald rug running down it, to their left, opposite the front door.

"Welcome Master's to one of Master Slytherin's many Manor's, my name is Dipsy the house elf, born to serve the pure house of Master Salazar," a squeaky voice declared after popping in front of them as they made their way across the entrance hall to the opposite room before heading upstairs. Stopping them in their tracks. The small creature Harry had seen the likes of before was dressed in an emerald green pillowcase looking thing, with silver hems and the Slytherin emblem on the front. Making it clear which house it belonged to.

"You will serve Master Harry here while I'm away." Voldemort stated calmly. "For now you will leave us be." He said waving the elf away.

"Yes Master." Dipsy squeaked clicking his, at least Harry assumed it was a he by the sound of it's voice although it was kind of hard to tell at first glance, thin fingers and disappearing with a pop.

They continued, to what Harry could see was the dining room, with it's heavy looking thirteen piece table. Making their way to the large kitchen, where a couple more house elves were busy cooking and cleaning as they went. Harry figured they were getting dinner prepared. They exited through another door and ended up in a hall near the back of the Manor and made their way back to the entrance hall. They walked up the stairs and Voldemort took him to what would be his room, which looked to Harry to be the master bedroom it was so big, Harry grinned when he saw how extravagant it was. _'At least I'm going to have some comfort whilst being here.'_ He thought as he looked the room over.

The enormous four post bed looked as comfortable as what Harry guessed a cloud would be if he could sit on one, covered in silver blankets and sheets. The room itself was emerald and the torches on the walls made it feel similar to a forest at twilight, Harry felt a strong sense of home-sickness as the thought brought images of the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts.

The bathroom had black and silver marble flooring and walls with an emerald bath big enough for a Quidditch team.

They next went to what would be Fenrir's rooms if he didn't end up in Harry's most of the time. "Fenrir, Harry and I have some business to take care of whilst I'm here, I will take Harry down to the dungeons, you are free to wander but do not attempt to follow us." Commanded Voldemort. Fenrir frowned, puzzled, but nodded anyway, knowing he couldn't object without being punished, he knew the Dark Lord wouldn't hurt his Heir after going to all the trouble he had so far anyway.

Now alone Harry and Voldemort descended the stairs, turned right at the bottom, and made their way down a dark corridor and stopping in front of a stretch of stone wall with a moving stone snake engraved on it. Sensing their presence the snake flicked it's forked tongue and snapped it's eyes open.

Harry's lips parted slightly in surprise when he saw the black eyes open. _~ Beautiful ~_ Harry whispered in Parseltongue, to awed to notice.

_~ Thank you, young speaker ~_ The snake replied.

Before Harry could say anymore, Voldemort spoke.

_~ I need to get into the Dungeons ~_ Voldemort hissed.

_~ You know the rules Master, I need a password ~_

Inclining his head, Voldemort hissed _~ Chamber of Snakes ~_

The snake inclined it's stone head and slithered outwards, forming an arch doorway. The stone wall slowly slid open to reveal a descending spiral stone staircase.

Harry grinned. "Brilliant!"

Voldemort smirked and led the way down the narrow stairs. Harry following behind him. The door closed firmly behind them and the torches on the wall leading down came to life. Harry was surprised at how far down it seem to go.

Once at the bottom of the chamber, the torches lit up on their own emitting a green glow from the emerald flames, flickering eerily on the dark stone walls, but somehow giving enough light to see properly with his now perfect eye-sight, thanks to his father's blood running through him.

"Through there was where Salazar kept his prisoners when he was here on occasion." Voldemort smirked, pointing to another snake on the far wall. "And in time he decided, here was the best place to keep his most private possessions of this particular Manor, and made it so only a Parselmouth descendant could prove themselves worthy of placing something within his chamber to carry on the tradition of adding something to the foundation of the Manor. He did this with every home he owned and even with the Chamber of Secrets within Hogwarts. There you would find his life's worth of books." Voldemort said smugly. Taking great pleasure in being one of the few.

"It's amazing!" Harry said, looking around in awe.

"Yes it is." Voldemort agreed, he walked carefully to the far corner of the room. "Come, I want to show you something."

Harry followed him and stopped by Voldemorts side, in front of another large snake that was slithering around on the stone wall much the same as the other two snakes he had seen so far, guarding the doorways to the hidden rooms they were protecting.

He glanced at Voldemort confused, thinking they were going into another room.

"This is one of my other Horcruxes." Announced Voldemort nonchalantly.

Harry took a closer look and could feel the dark magic pulsing through it, and suddenly noticed the differences from the rest of the dark magic pulsing within the chamber.

"So, this is what a Horcrux feels like close up," Harry whispered softly, more stating than asking. "I never really noticed it with the Diary, but then again I was a twelve year old boy who didn't no what he was looking for."

Voldemort answered anyway. "Yes and no." Harry glanced at him frowning. "No-one else but a powerful wizard would be able to detect it, but it feels different to you or I, because it's a part of me and you have a piece of my soul within you." Explained Voldemort.

"Oh." Harry nodded slowly. "That makes sense."

"I haven't figured out how to remove it as I said before, without destroying the wall it is sealed within or the Horcrux itself. But I will find the means when I'm able to freely go into the Chamber of Secrets. Which I can't do until Dumbledore is taken care of." He sneered.

"Why are you worried about Dumbledick finding out it's here, he's not a Parselmouth?" Harry asked confused.

"Where there is magic doing one thing there's always magic to counter it, as with anything there is always balance and Dumbledore is determined enough to find a way no matter how long it takes him. But even if he did find any of them and managed to touch them, there are dark curses in place to cause enough damage to be getting on with, and would kill him soon after." Voldemort said with a demented smirk playing on his lips, his red eyes flashing eerily as it mixed with the green glow surrounding them, making him look more evil than Harry had ever seen him. _"This light makes your eyes stand out sinisterly."_ Harry thought admiringly with a smirk to match the man he was facing. Unable to hide the pride that thought gave him.

Voldemort's smirk widened slightly obviously proud of that fact also. "Now you know why I need you here for sometime, well part of the reason anyway, the other being for your protection because Dumbledore would know your one of my Horcruxes."

"Why thanks Tom, you make it sound like that's the only reason you bloody well care about me for." Harry said sarcastically, only using his name like that when he felt offended by the man.

"You know that's not true Harry, but I will admit I feel more comfortable with you further away from the old coot, but I also want you safe." Voldemort replied softly.

"Don't worry your forgiven." Harry said with a small smile, knowing the man was speaking the truth, after all there wasn't much they could hide from each other.

Harry followed the man up the stairs and through the dark hall as the door closed behind them and the snake blended back into the wall, then back to the lounge room where they found Fenrir waiting for them.

"You know what you have to do whilst your here, and when your training will be. I will be here on the weekend to continue your potions lesson." Voldemort said calmly when they reached the room and he walked to the fireplace to floo back to England.

Harry grumbled unhappily at being left there while rolling his eyes, he was starting to regret agreeing to staying there even more, and glared at his cruel father.

Voldemort smirked, "Do what you like in the meantime and have fun." He said nonchalantly, throwing floo powder into the flames before walking into it, stating where he wanted to go and disappearing in a flash of green flames. Harry still glaring at the now empty spot where the man was standing.

"Why does it feel like I've been transferred from one prison to another?" Harry growled, he might have understood his father's reasoning but it didn't mean he liked it.

"I know it feels that way, as I _am_ here with you going through the same thing, but there isn't much we can do about it other than make the most of it for now, and we have each other for company which is better then being here alone, so cheer up Pup, at least we also get to run free in the forest every full moon together, unlike Azkaban, and I for one am looking forward to that." Fenrir grinned wickedly. "We still have a few promises to keep after all."

"True!" Harry agreed reluctantly. "Your always thinking about sex, aren't you?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"Only when your involved, and I know I'm not the only one." Fenrir growled playfully. "So you heard the man. Let's have some fun!" He whispered huskily, walking over to Harry and placing his arms around his waist pulling flush against his body.

_**0o0o0o0o**_

Harry smirked and pressed himself firmly into the werewolf's rapidly hardening erection.

Snarling, Fenrir pushed Harry to floor gently but all the same impatiently, pinning him in place with his own body and attacking his mouth and pushing his tongue between Harry's lips hungrily.

Harry bucked his hips, needing the friction on his aroused body and groaned when their erections rubbed against each other.

Fenrir parted their lips long enough to roughly yank Harry's shirt over his head and started his assault on Harry's neck, sucking it hard enough to leave a mark. Moaning Harry arched his back into the hard body of the werewolf and gripped onto Fenrir's shirt, trying to pull him down further against him.

Fenrir released his neck and trailed his way slowly down Harry's body with his tongue. Languidly running his wet tongue over Harry's hardening nipples before sucking one into his mouth than moving over to the other one and giving it the same treatment. He continued down Harry's stomach licking and sucking as he went and stopped when he reached his waist.

Confused why Fenrir had stopped, Harry looked down to see the werewolf smirking up at him, before yanking his pants and boxers off his body quickly, exposing him to the cool air. His cock bounced up after it was released from it's confinement hitting Fenrir's waiting tongue briefly, Harry groaned softly at the tantalising touch.

He didn't have time to dwell on the quick touch of the tongue however as Fenrir grinned and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. Harry inhaled sharply as his hips jerked upwards in response, pushing his cock deeper into Fenrir's warm mouth and moaning at the sexy sight before him. Fenrir grabbed his hips and held him place.

Harry groaned as his eyes closed of their own accord when Fenrir tightened his lips around his achingly hard cock and took him the rest of the way into his hot, wet mouth, his tongue trailing down him slowly.

It didn't take long for Fenrir to pick up the pace, driving Harry crazy with the need for more as he tried in vain to thrust up into the mans willing mouth only to have Fenrir tighten his grip to the point were he knew there would be bruises in the shape of his werewolf's large strong hands once he was through with him.

Needing to grab onto something Harry decided Fenrir's hair would do and held on tight, his arms moving along with the mans bobbing head. The motion sending him over the edge. "Fenrir." Harry gasped, his seed shooting deep into his wolf's throat. He felt the mans mouth tighten around him as he swallowed him deeply, drinking every drop Harry fed him. Harry couldn't help but tighten his grip even more as all the new sensations ran through his body starting from his cock.

Fenrir growled as the wonderful taste of his pups essence ran into his mouth and trickled down his throat, he savoured it as he swallowed every last drop, not allowing any of it to go to waste as he milked Harry dry.

Harry was left breathless as his softening cock was released from the warmth of Fenrir's mouth, "you've never done that to me before!" He panted.

"I told you I would be your first for many things," Fenrir smirked. He licked Harry's soft flaccid cock from head to base before grinning evilly and continuing to Harry's arse.

Harry half gasped half groaned as Fenrir's wet silky tongue made it's way past his twitching entrance and slipped deep inside him. "Fuck!" Harry moaned breathlessly, slowly moving his hips in a small circling motion as Fenrir's hands gave him little movement, in an attempt to feel the long tongue penetrating him as Fenrir continued to tongue fuck him and stretch him in a way he had never done before. Harry could feel himself harden once more rather quickly.

After a few minutes of the sweet torture as all the different sensations were tingling through his body all at once, Fenrir finally released his hips and pulled out his tongue. Making his way back up his body Fenrir braced himself above him and placed his long legs between his own jerking Harry's legs further apart and devoured Harry's mouth again. Harry could taste himself on his wolf's tongue as it slipped into his mouth, but was too turned on to care. His moan swallowed by Fenrir just as swiftly as his seed had been.

Both needing air, Fenrir pulled back just enough to see Harry's face clearly.

Panting, Harry smiled deviously. "It's not very fair that I'm completely naked, whilst you've still got your clothes on you know." He breathed pulling Fenrir's shirt off, then started on his pants. Fenrir helping along the way.

Now both completely naked, Fenrir pressed his body into Harry's, positioning the head of his cock at Harry's entrance as he did so. Harry lifted his legs up and wrapped them around the werewolf's hips and pushed him down with the heels of his feet, groaning in pleasure and pain as the head of the mans length slowly slipped inside him, he raised his hips impatiently and met the thrust half way, throwing his head back with a loud moan as Fenrir growled at the movement and his cock went deeper into him. Fenrir sucked harder on his shoulder, marking him once more.

After an impatient pause from both of them, and having adjusted to the sudden intrusion, Harry rocked his hips for Fenrir to move, slowly picking up the pace with each equally met thrust as they moved against each other. Harry wrapped his arms around his wolf to give himself more leverage and started moving harder and faster.

The frenzied pace turned erratic and heated as Fenrir licked and sucked at his throat and continued to penetrate him whilst he lifted his hips to allow Fenrir better access.

Fenrir adjusted himself before pounding into him deeply, pushing Harry further into the thick carpet beneath him, hitting his prostate with each thrust.

Harry moaned incoherently as Fenrir continued to fuck him roughly, and pushed his lips onto Fenrir's ramming his tongue into the mans mouth.

Fenrir grasped his cock and stroked it slowly in contrast to the fast thrashing he was being wonderfully tortured with as he writhed in pleasure beneath him. Harry's breathless groans and moans, Fenrir's grunts and the sound of skin slapping skin echoing through the room.

Harry arched his back and bucked his hips frantically as he continued to push his cock further into Fenrir's hand as the mans throbbing shaft hit his prostate again and again, he pulled his mouth away and moaned out his orgasm, releasing his hot burning seed into Fenrir's palm. Fenrir coming inside him shortly after.

Harry lay panting and trembling, body weak and limp beneath his wolf after coming hard twice. Fenrir resting one hand on Harry's shoulder as his sticky hand rested on his hip, panting above him and softly sucking his ear.

Sighing in satiated contentment Harry summoned two pillows and placed one under his head, leaving the other near them for whenever Fenrir needed it along with a blanket over them as they eventually fell asleep. Fenrir's softening cock still inside him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter... Sorry it seemed rushed but if you think me worthy, please review! It would be very heart warming and appreciated! :) If anyone would like to be my Beta, let me know? Take care and see you soon...  
**

*********************************************


	7. The Folly of Forks High School Part 1

**AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but a lot has gone on in the realm of real life! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter... I also hope this chapter was worth the extremely long wait, at least somewhat for all those still reading it! Now on with the chapter... :)**

* * *

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

_~Parseltongue~_

"_Mind communication"_

* * *

Chapter 7

The Folly of Forks High School; Part 1

* * *

After waking up this morning, Harry knew he really didn't want to start going to this horrid muggle School, but he knew if they wanted their plans to work out, then he needed to do this.

At first, he didn't know what to wear but in the end he thought, to hell with it, and dressed himself into his expensive Acromantular black silk pants and shirt, and was about to put on one of his robes, when Fenrir had intervened, pointing out the obvious, that it was a muggle School.

"Ah, Pup?" Fenrir said, smirking in amusement while stopping Harry's movements by grabbing his arms as he slid them into the sleeves of his robe.

"What?" Harry frowned, looking up at Fenrir, puzzled at the Werewolf's actions.

"You're going to a _muggle _School!" He answered as his smirk grew into his wolf grin that Harry loved so much, although not when the man directed it at him.

"Yes I know that," Harry grumbled sarcastically, "And your point is?" He asked slowly, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, wondering what was so funny that had the damn wolf grinning like that.

"I don't think you'll fit in wearing this!" Fenrir snorted, "And isn't that what your supposed to do?" He questioned rhetorically, slowly pulling the robe off Harry's shoulders and down his arms, as if he was afraid of Harry attacking him.

Harry stopped staring at Fenrir, looked down at himself, and noticed for the first time what he was doing. "Oh, right," he mumbled, "I forgot about that, I'm so use to wearing them every day, I guess it just became habit to put one on after my morning shower." He shrugged, and started laughing quietly to himself at the mental image that flashed through his head when he thought about turning up to a muggle High School in Wizard robes.

"Sometimes I worry about your mental state, Pup!" Fenrir joked, shaking his head with a laugh.

"Yeah well, Azkaban can have that effect on most," Harry stated dramatically, as he turned fully around to look at his wolf, "Maybe if I was a werewolf, I would've been as sane as you." He said, tapping a finger to his chin trying to appear deep in thought, "But then again, you didn't get out all that unscathed either, you crazy bastard!" Harry teased, grinning cheekily up at Fenrir. "Hey!" Harry exclaimed when Fenrir lightly slapped him upside his head.

"Better watch yourself Pup or I may have to punish you!" Fenrir smirked smugly.

"Is that a promise?" Harry asked playfully, "You've already started on my robe; you might as well finish the job!" He purred, raising his eyebrow challengingly, doing his best to hide a smirk.

"After this morning's treatment I gave you, I think you can wait till later, as for now, your gonna be late if you take much longer, so it might be best to put this on!" Fenrir grabbed a long black trench coat, that Harry hadn't noticed before, from the wardrobe and handed it to him.

"Thanks!" Harry said grumpily, sobering up at the knowledge of it getting closer to the time when he actually had to go. He had gotten use to just hanging around the place with Fenrir and training when his tutors came around. Now it was the day for starting a stupid muggle High School.

Just as he finished putting on his Dragon hide boots and stood ready to leave, his father's owl flew over to him and dropped the _'Daily Prophet'_, seemingly not bothered that it hit him on the head as it fell to the floor, before it took off back the way he came, disappearing in the distance.

Shrugging half-heartedly, Harry picked the paper up from where it landed, in front of his feet. Deciding to take it to school with him to read it there, as he had no time at that very moment, Harry charmed it to look like a British newspaper to everyone elses eyes; and quickly placed it into his rucksack, then grabbing something around his neck, mumbling a word; and disappearing from his room... and Fenrir.

However, as he found himself in a small forest area across from the school, Harry sighed in resignation, looked down at himself, and nodded in approval at the trench coat, that, in his opinion, was the next best thing to a Wizard's robe. It also went well with his black boots.

He had decided, not long after arriving in Forks, that he was not inconveniencing himself travelling by muggle means to school, or walking for that matter. _'Why should I get up earlier just to get to a muggle school on time?'_ He had asked his father. So therefore chose instead to use the emergency Port-key that he wore around is neck, it was of a large silver wolf with a smaller black wolf, their heads raised and howling at a full silver moon that was above and between both wolves' heads as they sat on either side of it facing towards each other. An emerald snake that had gleaming red eyes, perched on the black wolf's shoulders as it's triangular serpentine head rested on the wolf's black one, which was also looking up towards the moon.

It was a representation of his two Animagus forms and Fenrir's large silver wolf. It quickly became his most favourite item he owned when his father had gifted him with it, after they had found out what his Animagus forms were, and had turned it into an emergency Port-key when it was apparent Harry would never remove it from around his neck, he was always seen wearing it.

Grunting under his breath in displeasure, Harry stepped out from amongst the emerald, and brown walls of the forest that he had just been surrounded by.

Looking out through his messy shoulder length black locks that framed his face, he narrowed his eyes in disgust as his lips formed into a sneer worthy enough to rival any Slytherin, and planting it firmly on his face, as he looked the school over with his cold critical gaze. _'This horrid place has nothing on Hogwarts.'_ He really did miss his home. This place was just a bunch of ugly looking buildings placed on a block of land, then called a school.

Even though he hated having to do this, he resolved himself to fight with all he is to help his father destroy Dumbledore and all he represents, seizing control of not only Hogwarts, but the Wizarding world along with it, claiming it all for their own, whether the light side liked it or not.

With that thought bringing his spirits up, he placed a confident smirk on his face, and crossed the road, making his way onto the school grounds, walking straight to the small building that was marked as the office. Opening the door and quietly walking towards the lady behind the reception desk. Harry silently handed her the piece of paper the American Ministry had sent to him in order to give to the school with his details, a new name, and his fake school test results upon it.

The ugly plump female with ugly red hair, looked up at him in certain disbelief, absent-mindedly taking the information from his hand, giving his appearance a once over then shaking herself out of her stupor, before looking down at the paper in her hands.

"_Pathetic."_ Voldemort whispered in disgust, as he watched the scene through Harry's eyes. Harry snorted to himself in agreement at the sudden comment, and smiled mysteriously, as the woman looked up at him suspiciously, as though he was keeping a great secret, _'which I am,'_ he thought, before narrowing his eyes slightly in disapproval as she continued to stare, until she suddenly snapped out of it again, frowning then looking back down. Getting back to what she was suppose to be doing.

"Alright, Mr Slytherin," She said, stumbling over his last name, "here is your timetable, a map of the school so you don't get lost," Harry rolled his eyes at that, _'If I can find my way through an enormous castle, I can certainly find my way through this pitiful place, even if she doesn't know that.'_ "And this piece of paper needs to be signed by your teachers and handed back to me at the end of the day." She explained, handing Harry said items.

Harry smirked as he took the papers, "Thank you," He rasped quietly, delighting in the shock he could see clearly on her face, he could see his seemingly permanent raspy voice had had an effect on her as she blushed, "You're welcome." She smiled, and Harry could have sworn he heard a slight purr in her voice, fighting his gag reflex, he grimaced, then left the office without another word. _'Pathetic.'_ He thought, echoing his fathers earlier comment.

He walked through the school car park with a dangerous smirk, and very confident stride, his eyes a cold emerald glow, his entire presence screamed to the staring teenagers he was not someone to fuck with, and he could feel his fathers pleasure mixing with his own at the reaction he was receiving as his demeanour made for a very intimidating picture.

He loved making everyone uncomfortable, and squirm with dread settling in the very cores of their souls. Knowing he could do whatever he wanted, when he wanted, and make them beg for mercy with a flick of his wand, or hand. He loved the power and control that seemed to consume him, drowning him, making his very dark soul purr in unadulterated glee. Almost making him shiver in want and need. He knew what this feeling was. Blood-lust, plain and simple, but very powerful.

He had found he quite enjoyed it.

"_You know, it's quite funny that Trix is posing as my mum to this stupid school, seeing she hates muggles too."_ Harry hissed to Voldemort, in obvious amusement.

"_She wasn't happy, but she knows how to do as she's told."_ Voldemort hissed back, also amused.

"_At least she doesn't have to come here though!"_ Harry remarked, taking another chance to complain about it. He would stop eventually, and they both knew that, but he loved any chance he could get, to annoy his father and remind him what he was doing for the man, and the cause.

"_Bella wants to actually, and I'm sure you can guess why?"_ Voldemort stated, ignoring Harry's comment or at least what it was meant as.

"_Well she can help me when I leave this place then, that can be my thanks for being my mum for however long I'm here for, I wonder what it would be like to have her as a mum!"_ Harry said, and wanted to laugh aloud at the thought.

"_Don't go getting any ideas. She's married don't forget."_ Voldemort said, displeased at Harry's running thoughts.

"_I wasn't implying that, and as if that would stop you if you really did want her. I was just merely picturing her with a child and her madness. It certainly would be an interesting childhood, and never boring, but this topic makes me wonder. Who are you interested in, if anyone, I don't even know which way you swing?"_ Harry more asked than stated.

Harry continued striding through the car-park and towards the lot of ugly buildings, not really caring that everyone was watching him.

"_For a start, get your mind out of the gutter, and second, I swing both ways. I'm not interested in any one person, I take who I want, when I want, have my pleasure, then get on with my work, and don't think I've forgotten to get you back for all I've seen with you!"_ Voldemort hissed smugly.

"_Hey, it's not my fault we have to share certain things, but I look forward to it!"_ Harry snorted under his breath, _"And I was just curious."_

"_Well you know what they say about curiosity!" _Voldemort replied, and Harry could hear and feel the smirk in the words.

"_You wouldn't do that to me, you love me too much."_ Harry teased, ignoring the man's snort of amusement, _"I got to go, I'm at my first class now!"_ He finished quickly, and ignored anything else his father said in response to that, as he entered the small room, he couldn't believe was supposed to be a classroom, and spotted a seat in the back.

They would be learning Latin for the first half of the year, then Spanish there after. He didn't care for the Spanish, but knew the Latin would be a piece of cake. He suspected his father had something to do with the choice of subject.

Once he was comfortably seated, he removed a piece of parchment, quill and inkwell from his rucksack, placing the items on his table ready to start, as he waited for the rest of the students to arrive, along with the teacher.

He had found it quite easy to find the classroom, even if he was having a conversation with his father, it made him more aware of how small the place was. It also made him miss Hogwarts even more.

"_I didn't think you were actually going to use parchment and quill, instead of what the rest of the students would be using!"_ Voldemort snorted, thoroughly amused.

"_I'm not a muggle and I don't belong here, so I'm not using a muggle pen and paper, I'm a Wizard damn it and they aren't going to stop me using what I always do!"_ Harry smirked, with a small shrug of his shoulder, and watched the first few teenagers enter the room and look at him in a humorous mix of fear, curiosity, uncertainty, and a look that clearly said they thought he was mental, as they looked from him item's on his desk to his smirking face, and cold emerald eyes.

He could hear them whispering about how weird they thought he was, but he couldn't care less.

The teacher entered when the room was full of students and closed the door behind him. He then asked for quiet as he started writing on the board, seemingly forgetting about the new student in his class. Which suited Harry just fine.

Once the teacher had finished, he turned to see the students copying down what he had just written and Harry saw him start slightly, when his eyes locked with his own green ones. He imagined the sight of him, sitting in the back of his class, watching him, unnerved the man.

"Excuse me, who are you?" The teacher asked cautiously, once he apparently got his thoughts in order.

At this, the rest of the class stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at him, obviously curious about what he would say.

"_Don't forget not to say Harry Potter or Harry Slytherin!"_ Voldemort reminded him.

"_Oh shut up! I know what to say."_ Harry said, with a mental roll of his eyes. Knowing the man wouldn't miss his exasperation.

"Corbin Slytherin, Sir." Harry said calmly, as almost everyone seemed to blink at the same time. He snorted under his breath and noticed a small pixie like girl, with short dark spiky hair, that reminded him somewhat of the spiky haired Witch he fought at the ministry, at the other side of the room, raise an eyebrow at him, and he could tell that she was one of the Vampires his father told him about.

"_That one is Alice Cullen."_ Voldemort commented casually.

Harry made a mental note of what the Vampire was known for to her coven, and raised an eyebrow in challenge, smirking when her other eyebrow shot up to join the first.

"That's an unusual name you have there, Mr Sl-Slytherin?" He stumbled over the name once he came out of his shock, at what Harry figured was from being called 'Sir' by a teenager, knowing from the look of these morons, it never happened otherwise.

"Thank you, an unusual name for an unusual person, I guess." Harry said smoothly with a mysterious smile.

"Right." The teacher smiled uncertainly. "May I ask why you are just sitting there instead of writing what I have there on the board?" He asked as he indicated said board behind him, "and it's questions, or opposites you must also answer in Latin, Mr Slytherin." The man said kindly, but cautiously, not really knowing how to handle this new student.

"I have already finished, Sir." Harry answered casually.

The class gaped, and the teacher blinked at him for a moment before clearing his throat. Harry wondered if it had something to do with his strong British accent. "But you were just sitting there as soon as I turned around, how could you know the answers that quickly?" The teacher asked, shocked.

"I'm rather fluent in Latin Sir, and as soon as I saw the beginning of the question, I knew what it's opposite was and finished moments before you turned around!" Harry smiled, which soon turned to a smirk when some of the girls giggled at him, and some of the guys narrowed their eyes at him, obviously disgruntled about the attention he was receiving from the girls.

"Oh... Well, do you mind if I see it then?" The teacher asked, slowly walking towards him.

"Of course not!" He replied, and moved his parchment to the side of his table for the teacher to take, and realised the man hadn't seen what he was using, too much in shock, he assumed.

"Is this p-parchment you're using, Mr Slytherin?" The teacher questioned, blinking, once again, in astonishment.

"Yes!" Harry answered simply, amused at the reactions he was getting from the muggles.

"It's a bit old fashioned, don't you think?" He ventured, not quite sure what to think of this British teen.

"Yes!" Harry repeated calmly. Now more amused at the fact they don't know the half of why he used parchment over paper, and also feeling Voldemorts amusement at the situation, he also found it humorous at the muggles stumbling over the name 'Slytherin' not to mention, ironic.

The students laughed softly at the teacher's remarks.

"It must be the way they do things in England!" A boy muttered to his friend sitting beside him, loud enough for the rest of the class to hear.

His mate nodded in agreement, "Must be a bit behind the times over there!" His mate answered, causing another bout of soft laughter.

Harry wished briefly that he could comment about the American Wizards using the same thing, but knew he couldn't, so just levelled hard emerald orbs at the boys, his gaze unwavering with something hidden in their depths the boys couldn't decipher, and Harry knew it unnerved them as their grins turned to frowns, and his lips quirked into a satisfied smirk. The teacher, having not witness any of it, as he had picked the parchment up from Harry's desk and examined it, but Harry knew the rest of the class saw the exchange and he felt the atmosphere change dramatically, curiosity and amusement had suddenly changed to wariness, and caution.

Though Harry couldn't care either way, what anyone had, or hadn't seen.

"Well, I must say, I'm impressed that everything here is not only complete, but also correct." The teacher finally said in a mix of pleasure and shock, when he looked back down at Harry, replacing his work on the desk.

"Like I said, I'm rather fluent in Latin." Harry stated once more, simply putting his things away, then taking out the small piece of paper he was to have signed by all the teachers. "Would you please sign this for me, Sir, seeing as though I'm finished my work and your here?" Harry asked, in forced politeness, using the charm he picked up from Voldemort, when the man used it on him to get what he wanted from Harry, as he held the paper out for the teacher to take.

"Certainly, young man!" The teacher, whom Harry still hadn't bothered to find out the name of, replied. He cautiously took the small piece of paper from Harry's hand, as if afraid to touch him, then walked back to his desk, after grabbing a pen, signing it, he then brought it back to Harry.

Harry took it and placed it back into his rucksack without a word, and sat there quietly as he waited for the bell to signal the end of class.

It wasn't that he was looking forward to what ever lesson's awaited him, but he was eager for the torturous day to end, and as far as he was concerned, the sooner the better.

The rest of the morning went in much the same manner, full of scared but curious stares, and Harry had found it quite humorous to find he had been given quite a few nicknames, an old fashioned weirdo, dark and mysterious, handsome but strange, bad boy, and his favourite, 'shifty', as it fit him to a tee, among the many more that he had decided not to acknowledge, after hearing the rest.

He was now in Government, as it was his last class before lunch, and he found it as exceedingly boring as History of Magic with Professor Binns, and couldn't help but lay his head on his folded arms as they rested on the table in front of him, looking mighty comfortable right now, as far as Harry was concerned. _'Why the hell would I care about American politics anyway!'_ He thought, as he lowered his head down, seeing nothing but the wall next to him in the back of the room, with his rucksack warming his lap. Ignoring the large as a troll Vampire sitting on the other side of him, whom he knew as Emmett thanks to his father, as he tried to coax Harry into chatting with him.

Harry simply wasn't interested, and he could feel himself dosing off.

_He was running through the halls of Hogwarts, in the direction of , what he knew would take him to the Astronomy Tower. _

_He didn't know who he was running from, but knew someone was chasing him, he quickly looked over his shoulder and almost stumbled in shock as his eyes met those of his overweight uncle._

_'How the hell did he get into Hogwarts?' He asked himself, 'And what the hell is he chasing me for?' Harry looked ahead of himself, to make he wasn't going to crash into anything, but as he continued to run, he kept briefly looking over his shoulder, as he tried to work this puzzle out. 'Hang on a minute, I killed this fat prick!' Just as this realisation hit him, he gasped in shock, as he carefully watched Vernon morph into Dumbledore._

_He couldn't understand what was happening, but he doubled his speed and finally made it to the Astronomy Tower, everything but Dumbledore seeming to be in slow motion._

_He realised with dread that he had no escape, no way of getting away, not unless he jumped off the Astronomy Tower. But he wasn't too keen on doing that._

_He wished, as he ran up the stairs, that he had his firebolt with him._

_He could see the door at the top of the spiral stairwell, as he continued to run and took a chance to glimpse over his shoulder again, but he couldn't see Dumbledore around the curve of the Tower wall, but didn't feel comforted by that as he knew the man was still behind him... chasing him._

_He quickly pushed his way through the door and slammed it behind him, stopping momentarily, in shock at seeing his firebolt hovering near the Astronomy Tower's edge, clearly waiting for him, as if in answer to his wish, and coming to his rescue. _

_Shaking himself out of his stupor, he quickly mounted his broom and took off over the edge speeding away from one of the highest peaks of the castle._

_The feelings of relief and elation briefly washed over him, as he sped away in his unexpected escape. His clothes, and hair whipping behind him from the force of the winds as it sent shivers through his body. _

_Whilst looking over his shoulder, once again, checking if Dumbledore had made it to the top yet, his eyes locked onto cold blue ones. Dumbledore raised his wand at the same time as a smirk lifted the old man's lips, and Harry felt his broom suddenly disappear from under him._

_He gasped as he felt his heart and stomach drop inside of him, and could feel his rapid pulse beating in every part of his body as he began to plummet to the ground._

_Adrenalin was echoing his heartbeat as it flowed through his veins and all he could do was watch as the grassy green ground below became larger and closer to him at both a fast, yet agonisingly slow pace, and for the life of him, literally, he couldn't remember of the spell needed to save his life._

_It was coming ever closer, and he hated that he was about to die, but yet comforted that it was, at the very least, at Hogwarts, his home, and the grass he hoped would swallow him gently like a cloud, but he knew it wouldn't... couldn't._

_He was twenty feet away from his death, and he couldn't even close his eyes. He could only watch._

"_Harry." Someone hissed distantly at him, and Harry knew no-one could save him as his death was only fifteen feet away._

"_Harry!" The hiss, louder this time, echoed in his head, but he knew he was only ten feet to his death now._

"_HARRY!" It yelled frantically._

Harry jolted awake, blinking the haze away rapidly, his eyes slowly focusing on a wall in front of him. He started to recognise it, as he slowly remembered where he was, and would've believed he was left alone with the absolute silence hanging in the classroom, if it wasn't for the fact he could feel everyones presence and all eyes on him.

_'I must have either snored, tossed in my sleep, or jolted awake with more force than I thought... or all of them!'_ He thought as he slowly raised his head, half-heartedly focusing on the room and the people in it as the strange dream wouldn't leave his thoughts long enough for him to gather his bearings.

"_It felt so real."_ He hissed to his father, knowing it was he who woke him in time. _"Before my death."_ He said, as if in a trance with a heavy, sluggish feeling all over his body. Like he could feel the pull of gravity so much more now.

"_It was just a dream!"_ Voldemort hissed reassuringly. Sounding, to Harry, that it was more to convince himself as well as Harry.

Just as he was going to reply, the teacher spoke.

"If you find my lesson so boring, Mr Slytherin, than stop wasting mine, and everyone elses time and leave my class." The man said, glaring at him.

Harry grasped his rucksack and stood. "Fine, I will." He answered tersely, and made his way to the front of the room and pass a shocked teacher. _'He must have thought I wouldn't dare answer back, let alone leave.'_ Harry realised, not caring in the slightest.

He made his way to the cafeteria, even though he was early, and picked the table at the farthest corner of the large square room, taking out his honey chicken the house Elves prepared for him that morning, from his rucksack, somewhat on auto-pilot, as the dream ran through his head on a constant loop.

He wasn't feeling all that hungry at the moment, so decided to answer his father instead.

"_You know it was no ordinary dream."_ Harry hissed.

"_I wouldn't worry about it so much if I was you."_ Harry could tell Voldemort was trying to avoid talking about it.

"_I can't just stop worrying about it, when it felt so different from an ordinary dream... so real, you must have felt it too, because you woke me up just in time, and you know I've had dreams in the past that turned out to mean something more than it appears at first glance."_ Harry hissed, and couldn't hide the shakiness of his thoughts.

He didn't mind showing this kind of weakness to his father, and they could hide nothing of their emotions, even if they wanted to, especially something this strong, and that's how he knew the man was shaken by it as well.

"_Of course they were something more, they were visions of what I was doing."_ Voldemort said, trying to lighten the mood hanging between them, and failing.

"_You know that's not true."_ Harry frowned. _"And I'm worried!"_ He admitted quietly, and Voldemort knew that was only the half of what Harry was truly feeling, but was as close as he was getting, to Harry admitting what he really felt.

"_I know."_ Voldemort hissed softly, _"Why don't you get your mind off it for now and read the 'Daily Prophet' I sent to you this morning."_ He suggested, clearly changing the subject.

Harry thought that over for a brief second as a slow grin crept onto his face, he knew there must be something amusing that his father wanted him to see.

Taking his father's advice, he reached for the charmed newspaper in his rucksack, pulling it out once his fingers curled around it.

Harry unfolded it and immediately found what his father thought was so entertaining.

_** Harry Potter's Relatives Found Dead**_

_It has recently been brought to the publics attention that Mr Vernon Dursley, Mrs Petunia Dursley, and their sixteen year old son Dudley Dursley, also known to the Magical world as Harry Potter's relatives, have been found dead in the living room of their home at what is still, to most of the Magical community, an unknown location._

_It is believed they were found by neighbours, apparently several weeks after they had met their untimely end._

_It's been told the neighbours hadn't seen them for a couple of weeks, but had reported they had just thought the family had gone on a summer holiday as they so often did, after their nephew had, to the muggle's of the street, mysteriously disappeared several years earlier. But had thought it very strange, as the family vehicle, also known as a 'car', was still in the driveway._

_As the Magical community knows, young Harry Potter was sentenced to Azkaban Prison, and did not mysteriously disappear all those years ago. (More on that, on page 7)_

_The muggle authorities, also known as 'The Police', were called when no-one had returned and the vehicle hadn't been touched._

_It is also believed that Albus Dumbledore became aware of this when an Auror, on apparently 'occasional' watch of the residence in the hopes that Mr Potter would come by, happened to be there when the 'Police' arrived. Unfortunately he was unable to arrive before the muggles were already alerted._

_We know Professor Dumbledore couldn't find out the cause of death without causing suspicion to the Magical world by the muggles, until they had conducted their investigation._

_Apparently Albus Dumbledore convinced the muggles he was a relative and identified them as the Dursley's._

_After an examination of the bodies, by what the muggles call an autopsy, they had not been able to identify the cause of death. Although they believe the son was attacked by some form of animal._

_Apparently, once the bodies were released to the only known family, Albus Dumbledore, the elderly Wizard, along with the Ministry Of Magic, conducted their own investigation, and examination of the body._

_It is now known that Mr Dursley was killed by the Unforgivable Killing Curse, as the poor Mrs Dursley was killed from extreme exposure to the Cruciatus Curse, and even more gruesome, was the death of their only son, Dudley Dursley, who was killed by what appears to be, a werewolf attack._

_The only werewolf known to us that would have cause for such a thing; who conveniently escaped Azkaban along with the three Lestrange's; Fenrir Greyback, as it is now starting to look as though he went there looking for Harry Potter, we can only be grateful Mr Potter was not present at the time, and can only wonder if he went there alone and of his own volition, or sent by someone else._

_It is with great horror, my dear readers, that maybe we should now consider the whispered rumours of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has truly returned, and once again is bringing terror to not only our world, but the muggle world too._

_If you have any information, please go to the Ministry Of Magic, or contact the 'Daily Prophet.' _

_Written by the one and only_

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry was sporting a rather sinister smirk by the end, and placed the paper on the table in front of him, and only now realised he wasn't alone, but the entire student body had entered the cafeteria and kept glancing over at him.

Looking around, he noticed a group of what seemed to be, pissed, Vampires. Even though it was hard for most people to tell, Harry was not most people, and he could definitely tell.

He figured he must have chosen to sit at their usual table as he had done nothing else to them as of yet, to warrant such a look, and seeing as though the table was in the far corner, the perfect spot for them to go as unnoticed as a group like them could, and especially as they now had to sit closer to the other students, and looking quite uncomfortable doing so.

_'Oh well, I don't care either way.'_ He thought.

Every-ones expression had changed from curiosity, as he had read from a British newspaper, to that of fear as he continued to smirk gleefully as his unnerving gaze locked with each and every one of them briefly before moving on to the next person.

The non humans, however, continued to glare at him, but the look in their eyes told Harry, they didn't know what to make of him, and at that thought his smirk widened. Concealing the mild surprise he felt when he saw a human teenage girl sharing their table and sitting rather close to the messy bronzed haired Vampire.

"_You didn't tell me there was a muggle girl with the Vampires!"_ Harry hissed, turning away from the group.

"_There wasn't, the last I knew."_ Voldemort answered, almost as surprised as Harry had been.

"_Oh well, whatever."_ Harry said simply, looking back down at the _'Daily Prophet'_ on the table and picking it up. _"I thought Fudge would've come forth and told the Wizarding world you were back, after seeing you at the Ministry Of Magic last month, not to mention me also before we disapperated!"_ Harry commented as he stared into space and concentrated on their conversation, ignoring the lingering looks shot his way by mostly everyone.

"_I think Dumbledore would have more control over him now that it was shown to the fool, Dumbledore had been right that I was back all along. He's more than likely told him not to tell the public about you or has convinced Fudge you were taken, not of your own free will. I'd say he has it in his head; from some sort of hope he probably still harbours, that he can control you, and wants to either convince you, or make you switch sides."_ Voldemort answered.

"_Never gonna happen, but that doesn't explain why your return hasn't been made public!"_ Harry mentally frowned, while outwardly still staring unseeingly into space. Blinking occasionally, being the only movement he made.

"_He will soon enough, he knows Fudge will be kicked out of office and doesn't want that in case the next Minister isn't easily controlled, and is worried that it would be harder for the light, if complications should arise within the Ministry Of Magic. I believe he will do all he can to not let that happen, and make sure to work their way around it. Fudge being the power hungry fool he is will go along with it, even though they both know, if they can't work around it they are making it worse on Fudge the longer they keep it hidden. But Dumbledore doesn't care about that, it's all for the greater good, and Fudge is helpless."_ Voldemort explained.

"_I think your right, that does make a lot of sense when you put it like that, and knowing those two fools!"_ Harry agreed.

"_Of course I'm right."_ Voldemort hissed smugly. _"And whilst they are keeping the knowledge of my return hidden, I will make the Wizarding world see for themselves that their Lord is now back and will stop at nothing to get what he wants."_ He hissed, pleased.

"_So that means you will get all the fun, action and destruction, while I have to sit in a stuffy school with a bunch of bloody muggle idiots almost everyday for who knows how long and babysit your Horcrux."_ Harry complained again, knowing his occlumency shields were protecting his thoughts and inner conversation from prying minds; or mind, he noticed with satisfaction as the mind reading Vampire by the name of Edward Cullen looked rather annoyed if you knew what you were looking at.

"_You can join in sometimes, if it falls into the same time as your free time, after all, we have to take into consideration the time difference."_ Voldemort hissed in amusement.

"_Well that's good to know."_ Replied Harry sarcastically, but still happy with the thought of being able to cause some the chaos in Britain, when the time came at least. _"So what are you doing now? Shouldn't you be asleep now or something?"_ Harry asked.

"_It's not that late here."_ Harry could feel the man shake his head in exasperation. _"And I'm planning to set the Dementer's loose in muggle London for a while, as they have all left Azkaban completely now."_ Voldemort replied, and Harry could feel his smirk.

"_I thought they already had?"_ Harry asked, surprised.

"_Most of them had, they decided not to leave all at the same time, but now they have all gathered here and are waiting on me to set them loose."_ Voldemort explained.

"_When did this happen?"_

"_A couple of days ago!"_ Voldemort said calmly. _"You better start eating before you have to return to your classes."_ Voldemort reminded him.

"_Hm? Oh... right."_ Harry said, as he placed some of his attention down at his food and started to eat. His lunch still warm from the heating charm placed upon it by the house elves. _"So when are you planning to let them out to play?"_ Harry asked, smirking around his fork, noticing how people had exchanged looks among themselves at his meal, when they saw what it was. _"Honestly, you would think they had better things to do, I hate nosy people!"_ He hissed annoyed.

"_Your the new oddity in the small town, of course their going to be nosy, and as for your question; I'll be setting them out tomorrow, so be expecting a regular delivery of the 'Daily Prophet'."_ Smirked Voldemort.

"_I look forward to it... and by the way, who you calling 'oddity?'"_ Harry raised a mental eyebrow as he casually ate his lunch.

"_How many teenagers do you know at that muggle school, or any muggle school for that matter, that use parchment over paper?"_ Chuckled Voldemort.

"_Yeah, true!"_ Harry shrugged. _"But I don't know any muggle teenagers, and prefer to keep it that way thanks!"_ He sneered in disgust, this time outwardly, and satisfyingly scaring the other students in the somewhat large room.

"_I know, and I would never force you to, in fact if you ever befriended a muggle I'd have to kill them."_ Hissed Voldemort, also sneering.

Just then the bell signalled the end of lunch. Harry picked up his left over food and placed it back into his rucksack, along with the 'Daily Prophet' then stood from his seat. Straightening his trench coat and leaving the room, his coat billowing out behind him. Knowing he would be putting Snape to shame, if only the man could see.

"_Off to Biology class now. Have fun!"_ He hissed sarcastically, as he felt Voldemort shake his head mirthfully, not only at his comment, but also his thoughts about Snape.

Harry could also feel the man's relief and knew it was because the man knew he was trying to put his worrying dream out of his mind, for now, and wait and see what it really meant. For they both knew it meant something, and something important, but seeing as though he wasn't at Hogwarts right now, they would worry about it later.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me forever to get this up, but I'm in the process of moving from one state to another, it's a lot of organising involved, it's also a pain in the … Well anyway, I know this chapter is a bit forced and I'm sorry for that, it's been so long and I forget what I've already written, I haven't had the time to check the other chapters, before posting this one either. So when I get the chance I will do just that, and then fix this one, if need be, which I'm sure it will! I just wanted to hurry up and get this out there, but I hope the mistakes and problems aren't too bad... And I hope you still enjoy this chapter anyway, so please Review... :) Take Care everyone, and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP... I hope you are still interested in reading this story....**


	8. The Folly of Forks High School Part 2

**AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but a lot has gone on in the realm of real life! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter... I also hope this chapter was worth the extremely long wait, at least somewhat for all those still reading it! Sorry for all the mistakes too, this hasn't been edited. Now on with the chapter... :)**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

_~Parseltongue~_

"_Mind communication"_

* * *

Chapter 8

The Folly Of Forks Highschool; Part 2

* * *

Harry made it to Biology a few seconds after everyone else had taken their seat. He took his slip of paper to the teacher to sign and as the man handed it back to him, the grouchy looking teacher gestured silently for Harry to take a seat.

Harry surveyed the quickly and saw only one available seat left. Next to the mind reading Vampire. _'Great!'_ He thought sarcastically to himself as he walked to the table.

He wondered briefly why the human girl that was sitting with them at lunch was sitting across the room instead of next to, whom was obviously, her boyfriend. But he decided he really didn't care.

He realised it must have something to do with the Vampires slightly darker eyes though. _'He must'nt have fed recently, he better not try and feast on me, or I'll have to make him see he's not as immortal as he thinks.'_ He threatened, even if it was only to his father. _'Oh, but that's right they don't feast on humans.'_ He hissed with a quiet snort, knowing the Vampire would've heard it.

_"Just shut up and sit down,"_ Voldemort hissed back, _"I can feel everyone staring at you."_

_"Hmm,"_ Harry said and gracefully took his seat on the Vampires right, _"But what else is knew?"_ He asked rhetorically.

_"True,"_ Voldemort hissed, amused, _"just don't draw anymore uneeded attention, understood?"_

_"This is pathetic, me being here. It's interfering with my training, with crap that I'll never use. I need to figure out a way to still be able to train to some extent whilst I'm here!"_ Harry hissed, as his mind drifted from the teacher's lecture and onto trying to find a solution to his problem.

It was'nt like Hogwarts where he could find an abandoned classroom, and practice magic or just escape everyone. But he coould'nt waste his time here, he needed a way to still learn what he would had he still been at Hogwarts. He could've been putting the chamber of secrets to good use.

While he was still in England and training he could feel the change in his magic, body and mind, albeit slow changes when it came to his mind. His magic had become more tame and controllable, and he could feel that his core had grown, he could feel himself becoming more powerful and he knew it would just keep growing until he reached his magical maturity, if only he could train it still. With his father's blood and magic flowing inside him, apart of his very being, he knew he would only get stronger.

He was frustrated at sitting idly by and not helping his magic and body adjust properly in sync with each other, and it felt like it was throwing him out of wack. Sometimes it felt like his magic was becoming to powerful for his body to handle, let alone his emotions, and other times it felt like his magic was keeping up with his body. He knew Azkaban had done a lot of damage to him in more ways than just mentally.

_"Why don't you charm your books to look like a muggle one, like you did with the 'Daily Prophet' and study the theory during the day at school ready for the practical lessons during the evenings?"_ Suggested Voldemort.

_"That's a good idea!"_ Harry replied, rather annoyed with himself for not thinking of that earlier.

_"Of course it is."_ Voldemort answered smugly.

Harry shook his head slightly, with a quiet snort.

He saw from the corner of his eye the Vampire turn and glare at him suspiciously. It was only then that he realised how stiff the Vampire was sitting, looking more like a marble sculpture than anything else.

He vaguely remembered the other Vampires acting the same, but had simply ignored it at the time. But now with the Vampire looking at him like that, with hate and suspicion, he knew it most likely had a lot to do with not only the magic they could probably sense, although not knowing what it was, as the feeling of getting away from him as quickly as possible. Not knowing or understanding why, much the same as human's would feel around them; but they would definitely be able to smell Fenrir, a true werewolf, all over him.

Which obviously made them wary and suspicious of why a human would be smothered in it and still live to tell the tale. Unless he was one himself.

With that in mind Harry subtly shifted a little closer to the bronze haired Vampire. Getting a strange satisfaction at seeing him stiffen even more, if that was even possible. Knowing the scent had just gotten that little bit stronger in the shifting air and much harder to bare.

By the intesity of the look he was receiving now, he knew the Vampire wanted to attack him.

Harry turned his head to the Vampire to see him better and smirked knowingly when their eyes met, taking pleasure at the slight widening of bronzy's now black orbs, before the Vampire quickly looked away.

As the class continued, Harry didn't move away from his sitting partner and enjoyed it immensely how uncomfortable he was making him, knowing the mind reader couldn't do anything about it. Harry knew it was grating on him that he couldn't read Harry's mind... or escape him for that matter.

With a small twitch of Harry's hand under the table and a well placed non verbal spell aimed at Edward, Harry placed a tracing spell on the Vampire. Edward wouldv'e felt a tingle run over his body, being as sensitive as he was, but wouldn't have had a clue what it was. It was akin to a cold shiver that human's get really. Before doing it again with another carefully placed spell.

Edward turned a suspicious glare at Harry.

Harry for his part just looked back at him, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Harry could, at the moment, only do those two particular spells non verbally. Voldemort had made sure he had mastered them before coming to Forks; mainly for this very reason.

When the bell rang for the end of lesson, Edward was gone before the rest of the class even noticed. Harry had a brief glimpse of the human girl Edward was sitting with at lunch, look at him with a frown before making her way out the classroom, probably in search of Edward.

Harry chuckled quietly to himself as he too left the room calmly.

_"Are you trying to get killed!"_ Voldemort hissed dryly.

_"He can't do anything whilst in class or at school, and even if he knew where I lived he couldn't reach me there. Besides I'm not as useless as he might think I am,"_ Harry hissed in amusement, _"and you must admit, it was funny. I know it bugs him that he can't read my mind."_ He chuckled quietly as he made his way to his next lesson, ignoring the funny looks and stares all the while stalking through the corridor.

The Vampire family stayed away from him as much as it was possible during the rest of the day when they had any classes together, shooting him suspicious looks and glares when they thought he wouldn't notice. But Harry couldn't care less.

By the end of the day, he was annoyed at how much of a waste of time it had been, when he couldv'e been studying, training magic and spending time with his werewolf.

_"I'm gonna follow them home after school!"_ Harry hissed unnecessarily to his father, as he made his way outside.

_"Not on your own your not."_ Voldemort replied sharply.

_"But they'll pick up Fenrir's scent!"_

_"By the time they realise you've been near their house, it will be too late. Provided your careful."_

_"Me? Careful?"_ Harry hissed, amused. _"I guess this time, I'll be good."_ He finished. Glaring at all the students he passed. He couldn't help but feel a little excited.

Harry could feel Voldemort nod sharply._ "I've already sent Fenrir a message, he'll meet you in the clearing you arrived in this morning."_

_"Ok!"_ Agreed Harry. He made his way across the road ignoring the questioning stares from the annoying muggles along with the five sets of amber eyes directed his way from the Vampire family who were all standing around a silver car.

Harry walked through the small bush back to the clearing at the same time his werewolf appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"You stink of Vampire!" Fenrir growled possesively as soon as he got a whiff of Harry's scent.

"What do you expect? I've been around them all day," he shrugged, "and what? No hello first!" Harry pouted.

"Hello Pup, how was your day?" Smirked Fenrir, taking Harry in his arms before wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Crap!" was all Harry said, as he snorted at the look on his werewolf's face.

"So what now?" The werewolf asked.

"Didn't Voldemort tell you what you came here for?" Harry asked, not at all surprised really.

"No, the Dark Lord just sent a message telling me to meet you at this clearing, but that everything was fine." Answered Fenrir, taking in his surroundings for the first time.

"We're following the Vampires!" Harry said simply, getting straight to the point. Gaining Fenrir's attention back onto him as he shrugged sheepishly.

"Lovely!" Was his grumbled reply. "Now I know you've really lost your mind pup."

Harry grinned at his werewolf before closing his eyes and concentrating on where he could feel the mind reader had ended up. Taking a deep breath and squeezing Fenrir's waist a little tighter he focused on an area a good distance away from their home. Focusing all his concentration, he apparated them both to a clearing among the trees of the forest that surrounded the family's home.

He slowly released the breath he was holding and opened his eyes to find a pair of narrowed orbs _focussed_ on him. "You could have splinched one of us." Fenrir whispered sharply.

Harry pulled out his wand and quickly muttered a silencing spell around them before opening his mouth to reply. "What! You know I've apparated before!" Harry said softly.

"Not side-along apparition though." Fenrir growled lowly.

"Yes I have during training, father told me to apparate one of our prisoners back to his cell." Harry whispered defensively.

"You could have told me that!" Fenrir muttered.

Harry frowned again. "I thought I did."

"No.. you didn't." Grumbled Fenrir.

"Sorry Fenrir." Harry mocked sadly.

Fenrir snorted. "No your not pup. But weren't we here for a reason?" Reminded Fenrir with a wink.

Harry grinned, glad that his werewolf wasn't mad at him anymore. "Yep!" He answered, ignoring the werewolf's shake of the head.

They made their way to an opening among the trees, getting a better view of the house, but still keeping them in the shadows and far enough away so as not to be scented by the Vampires. Harry waved his wand again but this time casting an amplifying spell so Fenrir could hear the Vampires better, as he was the one who placed the eavesdropping charm in the first place, and even with Fenrir's super hearing it would've still been slightly muffled for the man had he not adjusted it.

They both sat down and made themselves comfortable as they didn't know how long they would have to wait. As it turned out, they didn't have to wait long for the family to start talking.

"Is Carlisle home yet?" They heard someone ask.

"Yes." A soft female voice replied. Then they heard footsteps. "Where's Bella?"

"I dropped her off at her father's place."

"Ok, so what's going on... Edward?" A man asked curiously. Harry assumed it was the 'father'.

"We all need to talk." Edward answered in distress.

"Ok son, lets take it to the living room." The 'fathers' voice said. Harry could practically hear the frown in his tone.

They heard more footsteps, and Harry knew they would've have if there was no amplifying spell, then the sound of rustling fabric. It made Harry proud of how strong his spells were working.

"Now what's going on?" Asked the man's voice again.

As soon as the question was asked, all the Cullen 'kids' started talking at once. It was as if a flood gate had been opened.

"One at a time." The man sighed. "Edward, we'll start with you, after all it was you who rang me asking me to come home." He finished. Harry could tell he was puzzled.

They heard Edward take an unesassary breath before beginning to speak. "There's a new boy at school and he... well there's something about him that screams darkness," Edward said sounding more puzzled by the minute, "and that's not just because of his appearance." He finished somewhat sarcastically.

"I have to agree with Edward, there is definitely something weird about him-" Harry knew that was Jasper.

"What do you mean?" Asked the soft feminine voice.

"I couldn't pick up any emotions from him, there was just... nothing." Stated Jasper sounding very disturbed. "It was as if he was just empty of emotion-"

"And I can't 'See' _anything_ about him at all, no matter how hard I try. That's why I didn't know he'd be at school." Harry and Fenrir both knew that was Alice, and Harry couldn't help but sneer. He hated anything to do with future telling. He felt exceedingly happy she couldn't 'see' him.

"He fell asleep in class today and must have been dreaming of something horrible, he kept twitching and then all of a sudden he jumped himself awake, getting the whole classes attention," Harry knew that must be Emmett, "the teacher told him to leave if he found his class so boring... so he did." Snorted Emmett.

Fenrir just looked at Harry briefly, as Harry remebered he had to tell his werewolf about his dream.

"So what about you Edward? Are you able to hear his mind?" The soft feminine voice asked cautiously. Harry realised this must be the 'mother' as he couldn't picture that voice being on the snobby looking blonde.

"No." Was his simple, yet frustrated reply.

"And his blood doesn't effect any of you?" Asked the 'father' warily.

"No." Harry heard the reply from all the 'kids'.

"It's nothing like with Bella," added Edward, "but that's not all," he continued, "the other strange thing about him was that he smelt strongly of werewolf, but not the same as the shapeshifters, this was stronger and more... raw or animalistic I guess you could say... still as disgusting though!" He finished with obvious disgust in his tone.

Harry and Fenrir grinned at that.

"Yeah, we all noticed that." Said Emmett.

"And what about you Rosalie, you've been very quiet, have you anything to add?" Asked the man they thought of as their father.

"I don't trust him and there's something about him that rubs me the wrong way," she said, "he also stares into space a lot, with normally no face expressions at all." She finished. Harry could hear the sneer in her snobby tone, and just rolled his eyes.

"Do you know what this might mean, Carlisle?" Questioned Edward.

"I have my suspicions, but I won't know for sure until I look into it some more. Just stay out of his way, but keep as close of an eye on him as much as you can without drawing his attention, if my suspicions are correct, he could be very dangerous." The 'father' answered, his tone emphasising his caution.

"Is there more we should know?" Asked Jasper seriously.

"Let me see what I can find out first, it wont take me long, once I know for sure, all of you will be the first to know, until then; just keep away from him." He said, this time his tone idicating the discussion was over.

When they heard grumbles in reply, Harry knew they were'nt going to hear anymore. He figured they must have had a lot of faith and trust in who they looked to as a father.

Standing up along with his werewolf, Harry cancelled the silencing charm, along with the others, once he was done Fenrir encircled his waist and apparated them back to Slytherin manor.

As soon as their feet hit the floor, Fenrir looked down at his pup and arched an eyebrow in question, waiting somewhat impatiently for Harry to notice.

Noticing almost straight away that Fenrir wasn't loosening his grip on where his arms were wrapped around his waist, Harry looked up into his werewolf's silver eyes and knew the man was waiting expectantly for something. "What?" Harry asked, frowning up at the man.

"You fell asleep in class, hmm?" Fenrir more stated than asked. Leaving it open for his pup to fill him in.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you about that but didn't get a chance before." Harry answered as he grabbed one of Fenrir's large hands and pulled him over to one of the sofa's.

"Well, you do now!" Fenrir grunted, as he took a seat and pulled his pup down with him.

"Not a very patient man are you?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"No." Fenrir answered bluntly.

Harry sighed as he got comfortable and draped his legs over Fenrir's as he layed his head on the arm rest. "It was just before lunch and I was sitting in the stupid government lesson, it's exceedingly boring, not to mention pointless,,, well for me anyway..." Harry rambled until Fenrir cleared his throat, "well it is," he defended, "but anyway, I was bored, so I decided to have a nap..." He said, than continued telling Fenrir all that had happened in his dream.

Fenrir, for his part, listened quietly with growing confusion.

When Harry was finished recounting his dream he let out a sigh as his previous worries came back to him. He had managed to put it out of his mind after lunch like his father had advised him to, as he was having too much fun with the mind reading Vampire, and then was busy listening to the family talk about him. But now after telling Fenrir, all his anxieties had come crashing back down on him. His uncertainty only intensified the more Fenrir stared at him with a frown set in place.

Just as Harry was sure he was going to have to turn to drastic measures to snap Fenrir out of his thoughts, the werewolf spoke. "What did the Dark Lord say about it?" Fenrir questioned. He believed there was more to this dream than just a dream if his pup's past experience was anything to go by.

"He told me not to worry about it!" Huffed Harry in mild annoyance. "As if, especially when he knows I could tell he was somewhat unnerved by it." He grumbled.

"Hmm, and what do you think it means?" Asked Fenrir.

"I don't know, it was too vivid for just a dream, and my uncle's dead, but then again, when I acknowledged that, he transformed into Dumble-de-gook, it kind of felt like the old fool was trying to play mind games on me or make me feel guilty for it," he scoffed, "which would never happen," he added darkly, "but it's hard to explain." He sighed in frustration. "I feel it's more than a dream though!" He finished.

"You mean like a vision or something?" Fenrir asked narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know," Harry repeated, "I guess it kind of does feel that way, which I hope it isn't... I hate seers" he muttered darkly, "or like it's happened before, or something, either way it felt more solid than just a dream, if that makes any sense!" Harry frowned, not at all happy with how he was explaining himself.

Harry watched Fenrir for what felt like an eternity. Not liking the stretched out silence that was surrounding them, or the pensive look his werewolf was giving him. "Well. what are you thinking?" Harry said impatiently.

"I'm thinking, your probably right, but maybe we shouldn't worry about it right now, seeing as though we're here and not at Hogwarts." He answered gruffly.

"That's what father thinks too!" Harry pouted. He was glad Fenrir agreed with him, but not happy he agreed with his father. All the while he couldn't help but feel giddy that his werewolf had said _'we're'_ and not just him being at Hogwarts. He knew Fenrir would follow him anywhere and would protect him no matter what. They would never be alone again. _'Not that he could ever be alone with a crazy wizard sharing his head.'_ Harry snorted quietly.

_'Who you calling crazy?'_ Asked Voldemort rhetorically, shaking his head slightly in humour, _'your the one that's nut's.'_

Harry mentally stuck his tongue out at the man.

_'Charming.'_ Voldemort said sarcastically.

Harry snorted aloud this time.

Fenrir being very used to Harry's mental link with the Dark Lord and the way they picked on each other, just shook his head at his pup.

"So, did you hear everything tonight at the Vampires lair?" Harry snickered to his father, but aloud for Fenrir's benifit. Even though he would only hear a one-sided conversation.

_"Of course."_ Voldemort replied.

"And?" Asked Harry, shifting slightly into a more comfortable possition, "what do you want me to do about them?"

_"I don't think they'll be too much trouble, they wont be able to come to the manor unless you invite them. Even if they were to follow you. Keep an eye on them and recruit them if you can. I doubt they'll try anything whilst at the school, but if they do, you have your port-key. You'll be fine."_ Voldemort assured.

"I know i'll be fine. As for recruiting them, I'll try. But they don't seem the type for our way of life, if you know what I mean. They're 'vegetarians' after all." Harry rolled his eyes at that. Then he suddenly remembered what the father Vampire had said. "What did the coven leader mean by 'he had his suspicions and he'll look into it?'"

_"I believe the coven leader knows about Wizards, so he probably assumes that's what you are, and rightly so. As for 'looking into it'; I'm sure he'd have his ways, I just hope Dumbledore is'nt one of them."_ Voldemort said distractedly.

Harry's ears perked up at that. "You think the father Vampire knows Dumbledork?" Harry asked worriedly. Fenrir; who had just been rubbing his legs, leaned over his lap stilling his movements and looked sharply at his pup.

_"It's possible,"_ Voldemort said, narrowing his eyes, _"and dangerous if he does, but I'd say he has other means. We'll find out soon enough, I'm sure."_ He concluded.

"You sound so sure, what it is that you not telling me?" Harry asked suspiciously.

_"I only know as much as you, but don't forget, the Volturi know of the magical world and Carlisle was once apart of them, the Volturi have seen the effects of magic and I'd also guess that Carlisle has also."_ Voldemort said.

"True, but if he has had, or is still having, contact with Dumbles; how can you be so composed about that possibility? It would ruin our plans, if he ever found us here." Harry asked.

_"I'll be keeping an eye on Dumbledore, don't you worry about that."_ Voldemort said confidently.

"I'll have to keep an extra eye on them. Maybe we should put an eavesdropping ward on their home?" Suggested Harry.

_"Yes, I was thinking the same thing. It would be very helpful to any of their plans. But it would have to be done by me as not many Wizards or Witches have the power for it. Although it will have to wait a week or two."_

"Ok, until then i'll make evening visits, with Fenrir of course," he added at the narrowing of the werewolf's eyes, "but what makes you think he'd guess I was a Wizard without even seeing me?" Asked Harry curiously.

_"The old Vampire would know that our magic protects us against their special gifts, even if he has'nt seen it for himself the Volturi would've told him of it, he's a smart man, he would've recognised the signs."_ Voldemort said.

"Oh!" Was all Harry could think of saying.

Looking up at Fenrir, he noticed the werewolf still looking at him, and could tell the man was getting inpatient, "what?" Harry asked.

"Well... what did the Dark Lord say?" He asked gruffly, with a roll of his eyes.

Harry filled his werewolf in on what his father had said. When he was done he was slightly surprised to see the large man snarling softly.

"That settles it then!" Growled Fenrir with a nod.

"That settles what?" Harry asked perplexed.

"I'll be apparating you to school every morning and apparating us home every afternoon!" Fenrir snarled fiercely.

"But the Vampires will smell you." Harry pointed out.

"So... they smell it on you anyway." Reminded Fenrir determinedly.

"True!" Harry shrugged. He really didn't mind this new arrangement. It was more time with his werewolf as far as he was concerned. Albeit not that much. But it was still better. Although he was curious about something. "What will you do during the day? Come back here?"

"No, I can't protect you from here if anything was to happen. I'll occupy myself in the nearby forest at the back of the school, within earshot of you." Fenrir grinned.

"Okay!" Harry smiled. If that's what his werewolf wanted. It made him feel more comfortable with being stuck at the school. He knew he could look after himself to an extent, but he also knew he wasn't ready for the old man himself if he was the one to turrn up at Forks, looking for him.

"Does that mean I can apparate us sometimes?" Harry asked hopefully, "it'll help me to learn better!" Grinned Harry.

"We'll see." Grunted Fenrir.

"Good." Replied Harry, satisfied. He knew he'd be able to talk Fenrir into it.

Said man just grumbled unintelligably.

_"When are you doing your muggle homework, Harry?"_ Interupted in amusement.

_"I'm not doing that."_ Harry sneered.

_"You might get a detention!"_ Smirked Voldemort.

_"So!"_

Voldemort just snorted delicately. _"Speaking of homework, make sure your ready in an hour. Your first training session will be with Bellatrix and her Husband in the Dark Arts. I'll be helping you with Potions, among other things, seeing as though Snape can't be trusted."_ Voldemort sneered.

"Okay. Now I can torment Trix." Grinned Harry.

_"Just make sure you get some work done."_ Sighed Voldemort with a roll of his eyes.

"Of course." Harry said, offended at the man's insinuations.

Harry could feel the man shake his head, before reminding him to be ready in an hour, then left him to it.

Harry looked over at Fenrir, "we've got an hour until Trix and Rodolphus get here for my Darks Arts training. So what would you like to do to kill some time?" Harry asked suggestively.

"I can think of a few things." Fenrir smirked.

Harry smirked in reply and slowly crawled across the lounge to his large werewolf, then climbed onto Fenrir's lap and straddled the man. "Well, here I am, so have your way with me!" Harry whispered in the man's ear as he wrapped his arms around Fenrir's shoulders.

Growling softly, Fenrir grasped Harry's hips in his large hands, before latching his lips to his pup's neck.

* * *

Panting, Harry reluctantly lifted himself off his werewolf, removing the massive girth from his depths. Albeit still straddling him.

Waving his hand with a muttered spell, he cleaned them both. With another wave and spell they were back in their previously discarded clothes. Sighing in contentment, Harry settled himself back down on Fenrir's lap, resting his head on the man's shoulder. Fenrir wrapping his arms around him once more.

All too soon the hour was up.

Just as Harry felt himself starting to drift off, he heard the fire roar to life before Trix and Rodolphus came through the fireplace, landing gracefully on their feet.

"Wakey, wakey dear Harry." Bellatrix sang, as soon as she noticed him laying on Fenrir's lap, looking almost asleep.

"I'm awake." Harry mumbled, getting to his feet. "Hi, Rodolphus." He said, grinning at the man.

"Hi Harry, I hope we were'nt interuppting anything?" Rodolphus smirked.

"We already had our fun," winked Harry, "the only thing you interuppted was me going to sleep. But now that your here; I can't wait to start." He grinned.

"Well sorry my little dear," Trix mocked, "but as you know, orders are orders, so no rest for the wicked just yet," she grinned, "as you also know we're her to teach you the Dark Arts for an hour, and then give you this book to read." She finished, pulling out a small package from her pocket, before unshrinking it and placing it on the table infront of the sofa.

"Ok, ok I get it." Harry pouted. Then smiled at the thought that he now had something to do during his hours at the muggle school. "Now I have something worthy to read instead of listening to stupid teachers droning on."

"Well we could always go and play our favourite sport if your that bored Harry." Trix suggested excitedly.

"I'd love to, but unfortunately we can't, as you said, orders are orders." Harry grumbled.

"Yet, my dear. Oh and by the way, I hope your doing me proud as my son and all Harry?" Trix said seriously, before ruining it with a giggle.

"Always, dear mother." Chuckled Harry.

"Shouldn't we get started?" Interrupted Rodolphus as both he and Fenrir we're just looking at them exasperated.

"I guess so," Trix pouted, "where can we practise Harry?" She asked now feeling rather excited.

"Follow me!" Harry said. He lead them up the stairs to the top floor where the large attic that was, obviously used as a dueling room once before, if the centre platform was anything to go by.

He wondered if his father had ever used it.

Once they were settled and things had been explained to Harry about what tactics they were going to start with first, the training began. They ended up training for two hours instead of only one, as they were having too much fun to stop. If it wasn't for Harry becoming too exhausted, they probably would've went for longer. As it was, he was buggered.

After saying their goodbye's, Harry and Fenrir saw them off through the floo, then made their way to bed.

* * *

**I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update, I've been extremely busy, and I had major writer's block for ages, I'm still not back on top of things with my writing, and I hadn't even realised it had been THAT long since I last updated. With all that said I'm truly sorry, and even though I know this chapter isn't done that great, and it has a pretty rushed feeling to it, I wanted to get it on here asap. I hope all those that have reviewed and are following this story 'still' like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think...**

**Oh and if you want me to add the slash scene let me know and I'll put it in the chapter :)**

**Take care xx**


	9. Chapter 9, The Meaning Of Loyalty

**A/N: I would just like to apologise to everyone that has been waiting for an update. It has been way too long since the last one, and all I can say is sorry about that. I hope your still interested in this story. I had a bit of a writers block, well more than a bit actually, so I hope this doesn't ruin the chapter, plus I must admit that because it's been so long, I feel rusty at my writing, anyway enough about all that, I hope you like it, and please enjoy. Also, thank you to all my reviewers and everyone who is following my story. :)**

* * *

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

_~Parseltongue~_

"_Mind communication"_

* * *

Chapter 9

The Meaning of Loyalty

* * *

It had been a week since Harry and Fenrir had first started eavesdropping on the Cullen family. Since secretly going there after school everyday they hadn't heard any new information from the family apart from hearing what they thought of him after Bella had asked the family.

They're answers hadn't really changed over the past week, since he had first started school.

It had started to become a very boring task he had to do.

This night however was different.

Harry and Fenrir were sitting in their usual place in the clearing amongst the forest that surrounded the Cullen's home, when they assumed someone had entered the living room before they heard the 'father' of the clan ask Edward gently if it was time that he should be taking Bella home. Over the week that they had been listening in, they had never heard him ask that before, so naturally it piqued Harry's curiosity.

"Carlisle?" They heard the 'mother' ask.

Before Carlisle could answer however Alice's voice interrupted. "I think she should stay for this Carlisle!"

Harry figured she must know something the rest didn't.

"I agree." Said Edward immediately.

Obviously Edward read her thoughts and now Alice wasn't the only one that knew something the rest didn't.

"Very well." Carlisle accepted easily. After a short silence Harry could make out the noise of everyone who had been standing, take a seat and the rest getting comfortable he assumed, either way they made a fair bit of noise or his spell was just extra sensitive. "I've been doing some research and made a few contacts, I think I can safely answer some questions about this mysterious boy that has just entered Forks."

Harry and Fenrir shared a dubious look, at the same time Harry felt Voldemort become more alert to what Harry was listening to. He always kept one eye on Harry's surroundings and one eye on his own. Not that Harry minded.

Harry could only imagine what was going through the Cullen's minds after that statement.

"There's no other way to explain all this without being blunt, so please just hear me out..." There was a short silence and Harry assumed he was waiting for everyone's agreement, before he continued, "I had to contact the Volturi in order to gather information and the connections I needed, but before you ask, they didn't mention Bella after the information I shared with them of the goings on here," the 'father' said, obviously trying to reassure his family, it certainly made Harry curious, "I know it was a risk, but it was one I needed to take, and to be honest, I knew Aro would be too interested in this new development to worry about Bella at the moment... In fact not only was he interested, but they seem to want to help me find everything I request in order to solve this mystery." Informed the 'father' calmly, if not a bit hesitantly.

"What?" Asked Edward. Harry could tell he was surprised.

"The Volturi have connections in the world I'm about to explain to you all in a moment. They contacted a Vampire I had met through them a very long time ago and asked for him to help us." The 'father' informed his family. "Corbin is a wizard!" He finished bluntly.

There was a stretch of silence going through the house and Harry assumed they were all shocked to speechlessness, the only sound he could hear was the human girl's breathing. "What? A wizard? They're real too?" They heard Bella say in shock. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised anymore!" She murmured.

"Yes, they're very real." The 'father' answered gently, "The Vampire I mentioned is a magical Vampire, as soon as I got in contact with him he sent me several wizarding newspapers from many different countries, previous and current editions. In fact from what I can gather from my research, Corbin really isn't Corbin - but a boy named Harry Potter."

Harry and Fenrir sat motionless in shock and in Harry's case; panic. He was well aware of Voldemort racing through his castle to his chambers. He could feel Fenrir put his arm around him protectively. It was only when his father apparated to his other side that Harry snapped out of it. After conjuring a chair, Voldemort sat down gracefully.

"How do you know all this Dear?" The 'Mother' asked.

"The papers I received goes into a lot, and sometimes ridiculous, detail about a young boy named Harry Potter, by reading past and present articles and piecing the information together, along with talking to Nicholi, we were able to gather enough information to come to these conclusions, although I must admit some of the time-lines don't add up." Finished the 'Father'.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jasper.

"It's best if I start from the beginning." Replied the 'father'. "Apparently Mr Potter was born in 1980, which would make him about the same age as Mr Slytherin, in 1981 his parents died in a war against a Dark Lord and as far as people knew the young Harry Potter was placed in the care of his surviving relatives, at the age of Eleven he went to the magical school in England, named Hogwarts," The 'father' took an unneeded breathe before continuing, "apparently at the age of thirteen he killed a man named Sirius Black whom was Mr Potter's Godfather and apparently a follower of this Dark Lord. It was believed he had betrayed the Potter's to his master." The 'father' said in distaste.

"Well I don't blame the kid for killing him then-." Rosalie snarled angrily.

"-What do you mean by 'it was believed?'" Jasper asked at the same time.

"Apparently Mr Black wasn't the one to betray the Potter's, it was one of the Potter's other friends, and the young Mr Potter had known this at the time of the murder. It wasn't detailed in the papers as to why this young boy had committed this crime, but it stated that a few of the people he knew from school said he had turned to the dark side. He was sentenced to spend the rest of his life in the wizarding prison; Azkaban. From what the papers say, he went missing when Azkaban was attacked in March this year and several of this Dark Lord's followers escaped. And according to the newspapers, they aren't sure if he escaped the followers or went with them either willingly or unwillingly." Finished the 'father'.

The house was in, what Harry guessed to be, stunned silence after all that had been told.

Harry sat silently in the clearing, a sneer slowly forming on his face as he listened to the 'father' explain his life to complete outsiders. To say he wasn't happy was an understatement. _"How dare they, they aren't even magical vampires and they have access to wizarding newspapers..."_ Harry ranted to his father.

"_Calm down Harry and just listen, that's not important right now."_ Voldemort hissed back, after sparing a glance at his son.

"How do you connect that information with this Corbin kid?" Asked Emmett. Harry could only say he sounded confused. "That happened five months ago, and he only just turned up in Forks not that long ago!"

"I'm not finished yet, you might understand more as I explain." The 'father continued, "In another newspaper I read it was reported that the relatives he had lived with were found dead in their home back in August. Their bodies were found a couple of weeks after they had died, which, doing the math would have been around the time of Harry Potter's birthday. Their son's body had appeared to have been attacked by a werewolf, a true werewolf, and you had mentioned you could smell werewolf on Corbin. That's what made me wonder more than anything, so after reading everything I could, I spoke to Nicholi again and what he had told me was, that rumours are going around the magical community that this Dark Lord has returned, he has offered to look into it from his end." The 'father' explained.

"This kid sounds horrible." Whispered Bella in horror. They could hear the fear in her voice.

"Who is this Nicholi guy?" Asked Emmett.

"He's a magical vampire who lives with muggle ones. Muggle is a term the wizarding world calls non-magical beings." Informed the 'father'.

"Do you still have these newspapers?" Asked Jasper curiously.

'I do."

"Do they have pictures of this kid?" Edward asked dubiously.

"It does, although it's one of when he was younger, I'll go get it." The 'father' answered.

All they could hear was him racing off to some other part of the house before returning shortly after.

"He doesn't look all that much the same, but I suppose there are some similarities, especially around the eyes!" Announced Alice.

"How do you know?" Emmett asked.

"Because when he first arrived at the school I was admiring his clothes, but when I seen his eyes..." there was a slight pause, "they have almost the same colour, with only a few small differences, but I couldn't imagine this kid from the picture to ever have eyes like his." Admitted Alice.

"I agree," said Edward, "I've also seen his eyes when I was sitting next to him in biology, and they had a red hue mixed with the emerald green."

"But if this is the same kid, what are we going to do?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Your not going to do anything Bella, other than stay away from him." Edward said tersely.

"But Edward..."

"...No Bella, if this is the same kid, he's very dangerous and can do things that most of us, if not all of us, have never heard of or seen before, which makes him even more dangerous, not to mention our gifts don't work on him." Edward said firmly.

"Edwards right Bella, the reason I felt you should know was so your not completely unaware of him and what he's capable of, it's too dangerous for you to get involved." Alice said gently.

"It's dangerous for all of us." Jasper said seriously.

"I don't want to have to move again." Rosalie protested.

"I'm just worried about all of you." Bella whispered.

"We know dear." Soothed the 'mother'.

"The only safe thing we can do at the moment is to stay out of his way," the 'father' said. "We need more information on him before we can act, I've only heard of what wizards are capable of." He finished softly.

When they were sure they weren't going to hear anything more of importance in regards to them, and after Voldemort stood and waved his hand, making the chair he had conjured, disappear; Harry, Voldemort and Fenrir apparated back to Slytherin manor.

Once they had arrived they made themselves comfortable in the large living room. Each of them taking a seat on the lounge.

"So now what?" Asked Harry moodily, looking directly at his father and making himself comfortable next to Fenrir.

"Don't bring any unwanted attention on yourself, keep an eye on them, and don't cause any trouble." Voldemort replied, somewhat distracted.

Harry understood what his father meant, but he was already doing that, in his opinion anyway, and his father knew it. "Of course." Harry frowned.

"I know of the vampire the sire was speaking of, he's neutral in the war but is in contact with the magical vampires we have an allegiance with, I will speak to them and request that they arrange a meeting with this Nicholi. It's time I get more involved with what this coven finds out about you," sneered Voldemort. "The information they managed to get was common knowledge to the wizarding world, as for the rumours, it's best if they stay that way for the moment as the wizarding world wish to stay in denial. In the mean time do what I said and continue with you training, your making good progress." Praised Voldemort proudly. Sending a slight smile to Harry which was hard to see if you didn't know what you were looking at. Standing up he continued, "I will be here tomorrow evening to continue with your potions lesson, among other things. As for tonight I will be sending Lucius for your ancient runes study, Fenrir, keep an eye on my son, good night." Nodded Voldemort, then walked towards the fireplace.

Harry watched as his father grabbed some floo powder, turned and glanced once more at the occupants of the room before stepping into the fire and disappearing.

"Well that was a bit abrupt." Harry commented, looking at Fenrir with a frown. His father didn't seem overly worried about all that had happened tonight, so Harry felt he could be a bit more relaxed about the whole affair. He trusted his father enough to know he wouldn't let anyone harm him.

"That's the Dark Lord for you," Shrugged Fenrir. "As for me, I'm not letting you out of my sight from now on!" Fenrir said coldly, giving Harry a look that dared him to argue.

Harry had no intentions of arguing about it, but he did want to point out the obvious to his werewolf. "Apart from you becoming a student at Forks high school, I don't see how you can watch me more than you already do." Harry chuckled, the mental image of Fenrir at the stupid high school was rather entertaining.

Shaking his head in exasperation knowing his pup well enough to know what he was thinking, Fenrir decided to change the subject. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your lesson with Malfoy senior!" He more stated than asked.

Harry sobered up at that, and let the prospect of learning take over the thoughts of the unwanted events with the Cullen's. He would worry about it later, after all he had a whole weekend to talk to his father and Fenrir about it before seeing the coven again. Besides, he trusted his family. "Yep!" Smiled Harry, pulling his wand out and summoning his ancient runes textbook.

* * *

Harry was getting ready for school. He had been busy with his father over the weekend making potions such as; The Truth Serum, which Harry thought might come in handy someday, and The Draught of Living Death, that Harry thought was very interesting.

Voldemort had a knack at experimenting with potions and had shown Harry a few different methods that hadn't been discribed in the textbook.

He also felt that his father was a much better teacher than Snape, his father loved to go into such detail to explain what the ingredients were and the effect it could have if mixed with compatible ingredients, and the undesired and sometimes deadly effect they could have if mixed with incompatible ingredients.

It took them longer to get through the whole lesson but was much more informative.

He had also learnt many more Dark spells and their theories and had a lot of fun duelling against his father and Fenrir. Sometimes two on one and sometimes him against one or the other whilst the other observed, then sometimes made comments for him to learn from.

Fenrir had just apparated them to their usual clearing, effectively shaking Harry out of his reminiscing. It would be the first time Harry had seen the Cullen's since their discovery of who and what he was.

After talking it over with his father and Fenrir, he didn't much care, apart from them finding out things that he felt they didn't have a right to know, but knowing they didn't find out what they did through any of Dumblebee's order of chickens or the old man himself.

So long as they didn't bother him or tell anybody else of his presence.

Although he definitely wasn't looking forward to any of the stares he was bound to receive.

"I'll see you after school." Harry said, with a brief hug to his werewolf before planting a quick kiss to his warm lips.

Harry turned and walked towards the road, quickly looking back and giving his furry lover one last wave.

The morning went by as it normally did, the only difference being the Cullen's. There were still plenty of stares and the like.

He had to admit, even if it was only to himself, that the rumours buzzing through the school about him like a swarm of bees, were really starting to get on his nerves. This time it was about where he lived and the fact that no one had ever seen him in town, doing shopping like normal people. They started to speculate that he just didn't eat, and that's why he was so skinny. _'What do they think I eat at lunch then. My books?'_ He mentally snorted.

Even though it was getting on his nerves, he still thought it was funny how pathetic they were in their little miserable lives. They obviously didn't have anything better to do, he couldn't care less. The only reason he hated it however was because he was worried his father would try to make him go shopping just to blend in and not draw _even more_ attention to himself.

In Harry's opinion he thought he would draw too much attention to himself if he did start going shopping. Although he had to admit, it would be funny not to mention very entertaining, but he doubted his father would allow him to do that. At least not yet.

As if that wasn't enough, there were also rumours as to how and why he had such a scar on his face. Ridiculous things such as him being mauled by some kind of animal, or that maybe he had received it in a fight probably in gaol or something of the sort. _'If only they knew.'_ He internally snorted again.

But to top it all off, Harry was also putting up with the Cullen's. Acting as though they were trying to avoid him like the plague, but Harry could feel their eyes on him though, when they thought he couldn't tell and had sometimes caught them in the act. Their expressions varying from Cullen to Cullen. Some glares, some anxious, some curious, some disgusted and the like. He knew they were also trying to see the resemblance in him and the boy they had seen in the picture. Harry didn't care what they thought of him, they didn't know him or his reasons for his actions, and he didn't have to explain himself to them.

That was also grating on his nerves and he was tempted to surreptitiously cast some spells at them, but he knew he couldn't do it without them hearing him. He had only mastered two non-verbal spells and hadn't yet moved onto learning any more. But it wouldn't be long before that happened, and when it did, he was planning on having some fun with this hell-hole they called a school.

"_As long as you don't forget what I told you."_ Hissed Voldemort.

"_Of course not, only the vampires would suspect it was me,"_ Harry hissed back somewhat annoyed,_ "It's not like the school population could connect it to me anyway, especially with it not starting as soon as I had arrived... too much time would've gone by."_ He hissed in amusement.

Shaking his head in exasperation as he so often did with his son, Voldemort left him to his own devices. For now.

Harry was sitting in the cafeteria, as it was now lunch and had quietly placed a notice me not charm around himself and the table he was sitting at before the humans had arrived, the Cullen's already at their usual table. He knew the vampires had heard him if the slight widening of their eyes were anything to go by, not to mention the glances in the direction they knew him to be in.

Harry didn't much care as he knew they speculated he was a wizard, now they had their proof. But they didn't know, he knew, that they thought they knew, what he was. He found that extremely funny, as it was hard to play any vampire for a fool, or so he had heard. And he had to get his entertainment from somewhere while at this school.

It was as Harry was eating his lunch and reading up on magical history ready for his lesson tonight with Trix, she had many funny family stories she liked to share with him; that he had over heard a group of kids making hushed plans to follow him home after school in some pathetic attempt to find out where he lived. _'They can have fun trying.' _He thought humorously.

He was just about to take another mouthful of his lunch when his house-elf Dipsy appeared in front of him, standing on the table top, murmuring a spell, and then proceeding to pull at his large ears, looking extremely frightened of something.

It all happened so fast and Harry assumed Dipsy had cast some sort of disillusionment spell over them as no one seemed to have noticed that the sudden appearance of some small looking creature they had never seen before had turned up out of nowhere in the somewhat large cafeteria.

He could just imagine the chaos it would create and the trouble that would ensue.

Not sure if the house-elf had already done it Harry cast a strong muffling spell over them so no one could overhear them. "Dipsy, what are you doing here?" A stunned Harry asked.

"Sorry master, but Dipsy couldn't wait!" Squeaked the elegantly dressed house-elf.

"Wait for what? What's going on?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"I'm sorry master," Dipsy repeated. "But there's was a house-elf in yours yard looking for you." Said Dipsy shakily, trembling from head to foot and staring at Harry wide eyed.

Harry had a similar look. "What!" Harry exclaimed. He could feel Voldemort watching through their link as he so often did. "Do you know what it's name is? And what have you done with it?" Harry asked in a rush. They had never prepared for this, but he had a feeling he knew who it was and that possibly couldn't be good. _"Don't go rushing there yet, not until we know what's going on."_ He hissed to Voldemort quickly.

"_Excuse me!"_ Voldemort hissed back agitated. But Harry ignored him as Dipsy started to speak.

"He says his name is Dobby and that he is just looking for Harry Potter Sir, I told's him there is no Harry Potters living here's Sir, then I puts him in a magical cage and puts a strong barrier around's it and the house, that no house-elf's can gets through master." Dipsy said cautiously, looking proud of himself but scared that he may have done the wrong thing.

"You did well Dipsy." Harry praised with a nod.

The small house-elf beamed. "Thank yous master." Said Dipsy, relaxing his small trembling body.

"_Do you want to meet me at home after school, or do you think I should go home now and deal with this?"_ Harry asked, uncertain.

"_I will meet you after school, this Dobby isn't going anywhere, just tell Dipsy to keep him in his sights until you return."_ Hissed Voldemort. Harry could feel his distaste.

Nodding his agreement, Harry turned his attention back to Dipsy, said elf getting more nervous the longer the silence stretched on. "Dipsy I want you to keep watch over Dobby at all times until I return this afternoon." Harry ordered. "Don't let him out of your sight, keep him in the cage and don't let the wards down." He finished.

"Yes master, I's wont disappoints you." Dipsy bowed.

"Good," nodded Harry. "Have the other house-elves help you if you need it, you may go." Harry ordered firmly.

"Yes master." Dipsy bowed low again, his nose touching the table, before clicking his fingers and disappearing.

After Dipsy was gone Harry noticed the Cullen clan and human girl all staring in his direction frowning, although in the vampires case it wasn't all that easy to tell. The vampires obviously could hear him talking to someone but couldn't see anything. He also knew they wouldn't have been able to understand what had been said.

The humans couldn't hear anything and hadn't even noticed anything out of the ordinary. The human girls was looking between his direction and the Cullen's with a look that stated she wanted to know what was going on.

Harry cancelled some of the spells around him and gave them a cold smile and a small wave.

The Cullen's and human girl glared at him in an attempt to hide their surprise then turned away. But Harry knew they were still very alert. Well the Cullen's at least.

"_How do you think Dobby found me?"_ Hissed Harry. Ignoring the Cullen's for the moment.

"_House-elves have magic that is very different from wizards. Only other house-elves understand and know exactly what they can do. If a house-elf wants to find someone, they will."_ Explained Voldemort.

"_Hmm... Do you think Dumbledore sent him?"_ Asked Harry bitterly.

"_We wont know for certain until we interrogate Dobby."_ Voldemort hissed. He knew who Dobby was, and through Harry's memories, what had transpired between his son and the house-elf.

"_I suppose... I'm going to the Cullen's after school as usual, then I'll meet you at home when I'm done."_ Informed Harry.

"_Until then, be careful."_ Voldemort answered, before leaving Harry's head. Albeit not completely.

Harry quickly finished his lunch then placed his things in his rucksack and left the cafeteria, heading to his next lesson.

* * *

When the day was finally over Harry made his way to his and Fenrir's meeting place, pretending not to notice the few kids who were, not so subtly, trying to follow him.

Harry was happy to see that Fenrir was already waiting for him, Harry gave him a warm smile and slid his wand to his hand, flicking it once with a muttered spell.

"What are you doing pup?" Fenrir frowned.

"Just placing a muggle repelling charm in this area for the foolish children who are following me, trying to find out where I live. Now they have forgotten what it was they were doing." Grinned Harry.

Fenrir snarled at that piece of information, obviously not liking the fact Harry was being followed by the nosy kids. "Come on then, lets go." Growled Fenrir his silver eyes narrowed to slits. Putting his arms around Harry and apparating them to the Cullen's.

Once there and settled Harry put up a silencing spell around them and told Fenrir about his day... and Dobby.

"That meddlesome old fool." Fenrir snarled when Harry had finished. His silver eyes glowing manacingly.

"We don't know if it was the old coot or if it's just Dobby and his obsession with me." Reminded Harry in an attempt at trying to placate his werewolf.

"Either way, it needs to be dealt with. We can't have just anybody finding you so easily." Grunted Fenrir, displeased.

"Trust me, I know." Harry sneered. Not liking any better than Fenrir.

They suddenly heard a car pull up in the Cullen's driveway along with doors opening and closing, and sat down quietly, waiting for the conversations to begin.

"What happened?" They could hear the 'father' ask.

"He's definitely a wizard." Rosalie said disdainfully, getting straight the point. Harry could hear it in her tone that she was sneering.

They heard the 'mother' gasp quietly.

"Why, what happened?" The 'father' asked again in concern.

"We heard him mutter something in Latin and then he... I don't really know, it was strange..." Said Edward confused. "We heard him talking, but it was muffled, as if there was a constant buzz in our ears, we couldn't understand a word of it and whenever we looked over at him he was just sitting there, reading and eating his lunch, but we definitely knew he was talking to someone, obviously too low for human ears to hear, but we could hear it. Like I said, it was strange..." Confessed Edward in a rush, in what Harry would describe as disturbed.

"We can't suspect this child to be the same person that killed his Godfather." The 'mother' replied, and Harry could hear the disbelief with a hint of worry in her tone.

"The clues all fit." Said the 'father' gently.

"He's a wizard, he's capable of anything." Jasper replied gravely.

Harry smirked at that remark. He couldn't do everything, yet, but he didn't mind one bit if that's what the Cullen's believed.

"The thought of being able to do magic is cool." Piped in Emmett. Harry could practically hear his grin.

Harry snorted at the slap he then heard.

"Ouch babe." Emmett cried. Even though Harry knew it wouldn't have hurt the vampire. "But it's true." Muttered Emmett.

"Your so immature Emmett." Rosalie sighed.

"Anyway..." Interrupted Alice. "It's obvious he's a wizard, but I'm still not sure if it's the same kid from the papers." Alice said in slight distress.

Harry guessed she didn't like not having all the answers.

"It's got to be the same person, Alice. There's too many similarities in the features to ignore. And don't forget the age difference between when those photo's were taken, to now." Reminded Edward.

"I suppose." Alice conceded reluctantly.

"Maybe we should just leave him well enough alone. So far he hasn't done anything to anyone and us getting caught up in his business will just make him set his sights on us, and I'd hate for any of you to get mixed up with someone so dangerous." Bella said tentatively.

And Harry thought that was the smartest thing he had heard all night.

"We can't just leave him alone," said Rosalie. "If he is a wizard, which we all agree he is, then there's every chance he knows what we are, and as I've said many times before, I don't want to have to move. We were here first." Sniffed Rosalie.

Harry could imagine her crossing her arms and putting her nose in the air. Just like a child who didn't get their own way would do.

"Rosalie's right, he's too dangerous and possibly knows too much about us to just ignore him." Agreed Jasper.

"And with none of our abilities working on him..." Said Alice.

"...It makes him more dangerous!" Finished Edward.

"Exactly. That's why I think we should leave him alone." Explained Bella.

"That's why we can't leave him alone." Intervened the 'father' gently. "We'll just continue with what we're doing, watching from a distance as we find out more about him and what he's doing in Forks, if he starts terrorising the town, that's when we'll interfere." He finished firmly.

"Does anyone know where this child lives or who he lives with?" The 'mother' asked.

"You mean apart from with the werewolf." Edward asked rhetorically. "No one knows. There's a lot of talk about it at school, some of the kids want to try and follow him, but I don't think they'll succeed."

"As long as he doesn't hurt them." Worried Bella.

"He could be anywhere, from what I've learnt, nothing is as it appears when it involves a wizard." The 'father' finished.

* * *

Once Harry and Fenrir returned to Slytherin manor they were greeted to the sight of Dobby knocked out in his little cage on the floor in the middle of the living room, and his father sitting leisurely on the lounge.

"What happened?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, gesturing to the unconscious elf.

"I had to put him to sleep because as soon as he seen me he started to panic and tried to escape." Answered Voldemort casually. Shrugging a shoulder elegantly.

"The wards that Dipsy placed would've held him here, wouldn't it?" Frowned Harry.

"I didn't want to take the chance." Replied Voldemort casually, patting the seat next to him. "Besides, the wailing was getting on my nerves." He said calmly.

Harry snorted with a shake of his head, he knew his father well enough to know that it would've only been after the first wail from Dobby that his father would feel the need to silence him. He didn't have much patience for such things. Harry really couldn't fault him on that. He took Fenrir's hand and dragged him to the offered seat. "Well I suppose it's now or never." Harry sighed as they made themselves comfortable.

"Indeed." Voldemort nodded. Pulling out his wand and casting a strong silent Rennervate at the still elf.

Harry watched with mild curiosity as Dobby started to stir. He was amused when the house-elf jumped to his little feet and was looking around him with wide fearful green eyes.

Upon looking at him, Dobby began to tremble before grabbing at the cage bars and shaking them. "Harry Potter Sir." Dobby squeaked frantically.

"It's alright Dobby, relax." Soothed Harry calmly, lifting a hand in what he hoped to be a calming manner. "We only want to ask you a few questions, but perhaps I should introduce you; first to my werewolf, Fenrir." Harry said moving his arm to his right and gesturing towards said wolf, "And my _Father_." He finished softly, looking directly into the large green tennis-ball eyes and gesturing to his left. He wanted the elf to know he was serious.

It was obvious the fact that he had called Fenrir _his_ werewolf and Voldemort _his father_ that the implications wasn't lost on the little creature shivering in front of them, if the wider eyed stare was anything to go by.

If that was even possible.

"Dobby's not understanding, Harry Potter Sir." Dobby said eventually, shaking his little head quickly as his large ears flicked back and forth around him.

"As I'm sure you know Dobby, I was sent to Azkaban for protecting myself and a long story short, I met Fenrir in there and we became very close as he was there for me like no one else." Harry said seriously. "Voldemort here," he continued, ignoring the panic he could see in the elf's eyes and gestured to his father once more, "rescued us, now he's made me his heir and has looked after me." He explained as calmly as he could, he didn't want to frighten the elf even more, so was hoping his calmer tone would lesson the fear of his words. Otherwise they'd never get any answers.

"They mean a lot to me Dobby and have helped me more than I can say, what I don't know, is why you are here Dobby?" Harry finished with a raised eyebrow in silent question, as he leaned forward slightly in his seat.

His father and Fenrir looked content to let him handle the situation as they just observed, for which he was grateful.

"...Oh!" Was all the response he got. Harry admitted he felt a little sorry for Dobby, and hoped he didn't cause the little creature a heart attack. If house-elves even had heart attacks, he wasn't too sure on that, as he had no clue about what could happen to a house-elf. He supposed it was possible if they were spooked enough.

"What are you doing here Dobby? What happened to you after I was sent to Azkaban?" Harry asked softly. He never thought, when he left for school this morning that it was going to be a very long day.

Harry was pleased when he detected the determination in the large green eyes and Dobby sat down on the floor.

Now they were getting somewhere.

Dobby never wanted to disappoint his Harry Potter so decided to answer his friend. "Dobby did not knows Harry Potter Sir was taken to Azkaban, untils recently Sir. After Harry Potter disappeared from Hogwarts Mr Dumbledore asks Dobby to works at the school Sir, he says to Dobby he will stills be free, and he would pays me a wage Sir, he says he would only asks that Dobby does not goes looking for Harry Potter Sir because Harry Potter is in hiding from bad wizards for his safety Sir." Dobby explained looking very upset, taking a breath he continued, "Dobby didn't means to Sir, but I is overhearing Mr Dumbledore talking to Harry Potter's wheezy's family and the other professors about Harry Potters escape from Azkaban and that he has joined He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. When Mr Dumbledores seen me he asks me to waits Sir. When everyone is left his office he's explained to me what happens to you and asks me to help finds you Sir." Dobby said in distress as he pulled on his large ears, his little legs crossed. "Dobby was excited to sees his Harry Potter again's Sir."

Harry could tell the house-elf would be punishing himself if he had the chance.

"I don't want to be found Dobby," Harry said seriously, "They betrayed me." He finished bitterly.

"But Harry Potter Sir is Dobby's friend." Dobby said, shaking his head tearfully.

"Yes Dobby I am, but not if you want me to go back to them." Harry explained grimly, he was by now sitting on the very edge of his seat.

"Dobby understands now Sir. Dobby does not wants to lose Harry Potter Sir and wills not betray him." Declared Dobby truthfully, "Is Harry Potter happy Sir?" He added.

"Yes Dobby, I am." Harry repeated with a small smile.

"Is Harry Potter safe Sir?" Asked Dobby seriously, peering up at Harry with his large green orbs, looking all the world to Harry as though he was trying to see his very soul.

"Yes. I am very safe Dobby." Harry said, amused at the little creature.

"Ok Harry Potter Sir, I believe you, and that's alls Dobby wants for his friend." Dobby squeaked happily, and sat up straighter.

"You should know Dobby, that they aren't my Wheezy's anymore, and my last name is no longer Potter. Now that I'm Voldemort's heir." Smiled Harry, ignoring Dobby's flinch at the mention of Voldemort's name, he sighed knowing that it would probably take some time. "I'm now Harry Slytherin, as Voldemort's name is Marvolo Slytherin." He stated proudly.

Dobby stared at him wide eyed at this news and began to look slowly between him and his father and back again, before nodding his head, obviously making his mind up about something Harry wasn't privy to. Getting to his feet he stood straight and proud staring at Harry intensely.

"I's wants to stays with you Harry Sir, I's wants to be yours friend, and I is wanting to serves Harry Sir." Said Dobby seriously.

"Are you sure Dobby, I would be happy to have you and to help me, but I thought you liked to be free?" Harry asked in shock.

"I likes being free Sir, but I is liking Harry Slytherin more Sir, and Dobby has missed Harry Sir." Dobby said sadly, "If I is bound to Harry Sir, then I's can not be summoned by Mr Dumbledore and asks where Harry is Sir, I wills no longer be working at Hogwarts and not ordered to does as I'm tolds by Mr Dumbledore, Sir." Explained Dobby nervously, but still not breaking his proud stance.

"If your sure Dobby." Harry said with a raised eyebrow. For some reason he had always liked Dobby. If he was honest with himself it was either bound himself to the elf, imprison him for who knows how long or kill him. Harry didn't want that. He was sure that had Dobby known what had happened to him the little elf would've tried to free him from Azkaban. Without much success but Harry believed he still would've tried.

Harry couldn't help but be fond of the little creature and was very glad Dobby had offered himself to him as Harry didn't know quite what to do about this situation if he hadn't.

"Of course Sir. Dobby would be honoured to serve the great Harry Slytherin Sir," Dobby nodded proudly, standing as straight as a broom stick, effectively shaking Harry out of his morbid thoughts.

"I would be delighted Dobby, you have been a loyal friend to me, the way it's meant to be." Harry said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Harry Sir." Beamed Dobby in return.

"When your ready Dobby." Harry said, gesturing with a formal wave of his hand. Harry had no idea what he was suppose to do.

"Just holds onto my's hand Harry Slytherin Sir and our magic's will does the start, yours father wills have to does the last spell too." Dobby explained, holding his hand out for Harry to take.

Harry looked to his father and received a curt nod, then looked down at Dobby's little hand and shrugged.

Harry grasped Dobby's hand gently and looked up at the house-elf expectantly, waiting for something to happen. He had never done this before and wasn't really sure how it all worked, or what to expect.

Dobby closed his large green orbs and Harry suddenly felt a warm tingle vibrate through his body as if he had pins and needles all over him, but much deeper, and much more pleasant, it was definitely an unusual feeling, he could feel the foreign presence searching his magic, he realised it was Dobby's magic looking for his magical core.

Closing his own eyes, Harry relaxed and opened himself up to it knowing if anything was to go wrong his father or Fenrir would intervene. Distantly he heard his father murmuring a spell.

When his father had finished he felt his and Dobby's magic settle together, accepting each other. Harry didn't know how he knew that, he just did. Once it was finished he slowly opened his eyes.

Harry smiled at Dobby as soon as they made eye contact, with a much better understanding of his little friend, and was rewarded with a bright smile from Dobby. His eyes glistening suspiciously. He wondered if Dobby felt the same understanding about him now.

"Dipsy." Harry called.

Dipsy appeared in the living room a second later, "Yes master, what cans Dipsy be doing for yous?" He asked with a low bow before glancing quickly at Dobby and their linked hands then back to Harry.

"I want you to let Dobby out, he's safe and bound to me now, he will be staying here from now on until I leave." Informed Harry.

"As you wish master." Answered Dipsy. He clicked his fingers and Harry watched as the cage disappeared. "Wills there be anything else master?" Dipsy asked.

"No, that will be all Dipsy, thank you." Answered Harry.

Dipsy bowed once more, then disappeared.

"It's time for me to be going now, it's late... I will cancel your lesson for tonight Harry, get some rest." Voldemort said gently as he got to his feet, walking calmly to the fireplace. Looking over his shoulder he gave Dobby a piercing stare. "You keep your word Dobby and don't betray my son and we'll get along fine, if you do not, then you will have me to answer to and I can assure you I won't be as kind as my son, you wont ever be able to hide from me for long." Voldemort threatened with narrow ruby eyes. Harry had to admit, he looked very intimidating and very handsome.

"I wills protect Harry Sir with my's life, Mr father Sir." Squeaked the poor elf fearfully.

Voldemort nodded once to the terrified house-elf, obviously satisfied.

"Goodnight Harry, Fenrir." He nodded again, before disappearing into the emerald flames.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your patience I hope you liked this chapter, although I understand if you didn't, it's rushed, rusty and probably very annoying. It's probably not as long as my other chapters, but if it's horrible than that's probably a good thing. I was more tired than not whilst writing out this chapter, I've had hardly any sleep and didn't want to stop until I had finished. Anyway, please read and review and let me know what you think, I know I more or less don't deserve them but it does help and it gives me inspiration. Thank you and take care, until next time :) xx**


End file.
